<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seto Kaiba and Nyx(OC) Drabbles by RikuAxel10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324599">Seto Kaiba and Nyx(OC) Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAxel10/pseuds/RikuAxel10'>RikuAxel10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAxel10/pseuds/RikuAxel10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Stories here and there about the modern version of my OC's life. Amina, now called Nyx in the modern times, and Yuki are OCs belong to me and my friend. You may read Nyx's bio over here on toyhou.se:<br/>https://toyhou.se/6179235.amina</p><p>Also note, most of these stories are not written on a specific timeline. They will jump around a lot timeline wise.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Running From The Law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stories here and there about the modern version of my OC's life. Amina, now called Nyx in the modern times, and Yuki are OCs belong to me and my friend. You may read Nyx's bio over here on toyhou.se:<br/>https://toyhou.se/6179235.amina</p><p>Also note, most of these stories are not written on a specific timeline. They will jump around a lot timeline wise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Running from the law</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Satellite was quiet besides the humming of an engine. The crimson Duel Runner skidded around the corner of a dirty looking building before speeding up again. The rider dipped into a broken section of the building before turning his runner to silent. He held his breath, hoping he managed to outrun Sector Security once again. It was silent for about 2 minutes before a voice startled him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” The voice asked. The boy jumped, almost tripping off of his Duel Runner. The boy saw a woman with boyish hair dark red in color. It was longer in the back, probably reaching her shoulders. It was spikey, bangs slightly running to the right side of her face. And she had golden eyes. She looked familiar but he couldn’t place where he had seen her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...no I was just...” he started but couldn’t come up with a reason. She smirked and asked if he was running from Sector Security.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on in, they won’t bother you here,” she says. She went back in and pressed a button in the wall; a garage door opened in the front and he assumed she wanted him to pull in there. As soon as his Runner was safe inside, the door closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I take a look at your runner there, kid?” She asked, moving a laptop closer to his ride. He accepted, kind of surprised to see an expensive looking laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yusei...” he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a nice ride here Yusei, you build it yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ve built two so far. An old friend stole my first one though.” The woman went quiet before she asked if that old friend was Jack Atlas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Do you know him?” Yusei asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a pain in my ass, that’s how I know him.” Before he could ask what she meant, a couple of harsh bangs on the garage door sounded through the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open up Nyx!” Yusei recognized the voice. Officer Trudge. The woman, Nyx, signed and answered the door, leaning against the frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Trudge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that anyway to talk to an Officer of the law?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As far as I’m concerned you’re still the same bully that picked on Yugi so long ago,” she retorts as she let him in the garage. Immediately she went back to working on Yusei’s duel runner. Yusei was on edge since he was originally running from Sector Security and now they found him. Trudge had seen Yusei, immediately going into a speech about how he was under arrest and going to be sent to the Facility. Nyx surprised them both by saying that no one was going to be arrested on her property.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t stop me Nyx,” Trudge growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know my deal, Trudge. Or...would you rather have Sector Security know about some of those...old secrets I’ve hidden for you?” Nyx threatens. Yusei watched Trudge sneer at the woman before he snapped, telling her that they will duel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I win, you both are coming with me,” Trudge says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! That’s a big IF Trudge, you’ve never beaten me yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You suped up my Runner since last time, Mrs. Kaiba, you won’t outrun me easily,” Trudge says with a smirk. As Nyx brought out her a Duel Runner, Yusei realized who this woman was. Nyx Kaiba, Seth Kaiba’s wife and the inventor of Turbo Dueling and Duel Runners. What was she doing here in the Satellite?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx invited Yusei to ride behind her during the duel. He situated himself on the back of the silver dragon themed Duel Runner before they sped away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei was mesmerized the entire duel. The way she dueled, the way she forced her opponent to push his ride harder to keep up with her. He loved the thrill of going this fast! And Nyx rode like the Runner was a part of her body. It felt like the duel lasted only a few rounds before Trudge lost. Far more steam erupted from the Runner than usual and it stopped running completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops, guess I pushed it too hard. Sorry Trudge!” Nyx taunted before turning around and sped off back to her garage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was incredible!” Yusei says as he dismounts the silver Runner, “but, is his Runner gonna be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be fine. Wanna know a secret Yusei?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The reason Runners often stop working during duels with me is because they overheat. The steam that comes out from losing a duel is to cool the a Runner off quickly so it can be used like a normal bike again, but if they’re pushed too far they will force themselves to shut down. I push my Runner to the max it can go and with how it’s built, as I’m riding the air can go through my Runner and keep it cool. Most go by how a Runner looks and how fast it can go. I know mine is designed to look fancy too, but I built it for all sorts of ventilation and stability.” Yusei and Nyx talked about Runners while she finished up her work on his Runner. With a quick tune up, Yusei was on his way home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, you won’t believe who I met while doing a practice run,” Yusei says as he pulls his Runner into the hideout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did you meet Yusei?” Raleigh asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx Kaiba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone rang. The dirty song one of her friends had made as her husband’s ringtone sounded throughout the garage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes my love?” Nyx answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get into a duel with Sector Security again?” Seto asks. Nyx went silent and didn’t answer. Her husband sighed having seen the signal go off that her Speed World was in use. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re you rescuing a stray again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name is Yusei and you know just as much as I do how corrupt Sector Security is here in the Satellite.” Another sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t rescue every single kid Nyx...I know you feel like you should but you can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Seto...I guess I feel like I should do something because I have the ability to. We have the money too. And it’s not fair to the Satellite to be treated like trash because they live here.” Nyx sighs, placing a screwdriver down and leaning back in her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Nyx and I agree with you. I just don’t want you getting hurt again, especially after Atlas,” Seto says, turning to look outside his office window at the dark island where his wife was. He was referring to when Nyx took the newbie under her wing and taught him how to ride like a pro and she took care of his Runner for him. Nyx told her husband about Yusei, how he knew Jack and that it was just a coincidence that they met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get attached, Nyx.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you coming home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow morning. I couldn’t find much this time. Guess I don’t get to play with a new scrap Runner this time,” she jokes, making her husband chuckle a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Seto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Nyx. Come home safe tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jack Atlas and Nyx Kaiba Drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack Atlas and Nyx Kaiba Drabble</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack Atlas came from the Satellite. A place where you were considered trash if you lived there. That wasn’t good enough for Jack Atlas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came to the Satellite and started participating in Turbo Duel matches. His dueling style brought him attention by many, but the one that caught his attention the most, was Nyx Kaiba. Nyx took him in and looked at the Duel Runner, she knew it was made from scraps but it was good for what it was. The Turbo Dueling inventor gave the blonde an offer: she would fix up his Runner and turn it into something the pros would use as long as he continued to win duels. She did practice duels with him to boost his skill, and eventually when Jack won enough, she sponsored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was living the dream. He had his own apartment with a garage for his Runner. He was able to live comfortably and not have to worry about most things like he used to back in the Satellite. During tournaments, Jack would spend time in the Kaiba house with Nyx as they prepared for the next duel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like him,” Seto says from his desk chair one night. His wife glanced up at him from her research.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t like who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack. I don’t trust him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t trust anyone,” Nyx says with a smirk. She stands and strolls over to her husband placing herself in his lap when he opened his arms. Immediately her fingers brushed through his chocolate locks as he pressed gentle kisses to her neck. The couple sat in silence for a moment, just basking in each other’s company before Seto spoke again. He thought Jack was becoming big too fast, that he might decide to throw Nyx away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Goodwin?” Seto asked. Nyx scoffed, calling the man a hack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t care about his clients like I do. I want the best for Jack, I want to see him succeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he can take your title?” Seto asked with a smirk, knowing that would rile up his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff like that would ever happen. No one has been able to even keep up with me. Until someone can make a Runner like mine my title is always going to me mine,” Nyx says sitting back on Seto’s lap. She felt his arms wrap around her waist with his hands gripping the back of her thighs. With a harsh kiss to her lips, Seto picks up his wife and escorts her to their shared bedroom on the other side of his office door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s fame grew week by week. He was currently undefeated tournament wise. Win after win was on his belt before the Fortune Cup came. This tournament was going to decide where Jack stood in the ranks, and both he and Nyx were hoping he was going to make it to the top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t uncommon for the two of them to be in Nyx’s shop, tuning Jack’s Duel Runner and doing practice duels out on the track to make sure it was in top condition. Even through repairs and upgrades, the design never changed. It also wasn’t uncommon for the two to spend nights in the shop when a tournament was a month away. About twice a week Nyx and Jack would go to their homes to relax before returning to work. This month was no different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screwdriver please Jack,” Nyx asked, holding out her hand as she was stuffed under Jack’s Runner. She felt the object get placed into their hand before thanking him softly and bringing her arm back under the machine. Jack’s eyes couldn’t help but wander. Her tank top had ridden up, showing off parts of her toned stomach. Jack always did like the fact that she showed off plenty of skin when she worked whether it was intentional or not. The way her toned muscles flexed while she worked just did something to him. He could say he loved how muscular she was for a woman. The sound of her dolly rolling out from under the Runner brought his attention back to the present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Jack, give her a go,” Nyx says standing back towards the computer the bike was connected to. Jack grabbed the handles and revved the engine a few times, purposefully flexing his arms at each rev. Nyx noticed that he did but chose to ignore it for the stats on the laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take a break for a bit before we take her out for another practice run,” she says as she walks away to grab a towel to wipe off the grease from her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time for a break. Let’s go now.” Nyx glanced at her anxious partner before going along with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Runner ran well. It was ready. The rest of the month would be Jack dueling against Nyx where she used decks based off of Jack’s future opponents to make sure he was ready for anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no doubt you can win the Fortune Cup,” Nyx says after she flopped onto the couch she had in the garage. She stretched, her tank riding up a bit and she groaned from her bones popping. Jack sat beside her silently. Her smile fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright Jack?” She asked. He nodded, saying he was fine. She was concerned. Jack wasn’t just a client to her he was a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? If there is anything I can do for you you know you don’t have to hesitate to ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is...one thing I could ask for, Nyx...” Jack starts. As Nyx waited to hear what he wanted, she felt fingers slide around her cheek and pull her face towards her partner; a pair of chapped lips pressed roughly against hers. Jack was kissing her. The kiss lasted longer than it should have as it took Nyx a moment to realize what was happening. As soon as she took control of her mind, her hands shot out, one gripping this arm that was holding her cheek, the other pressing against the collarbones peeking from the collar of his own tank top and pushed him away. The blonde sat back, a determined look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack...what in the hell was that?...” Nyx asked as she tried to catch her breath as she moved away from the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said I could ask for anything, and I’m asking for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Jack, I’m married!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave him,” Jack states, “I’ve been to your home. Kaiba doesn’t take care of you like I could. I have money now. I have more time for you than he does. You spend more time with me than you do him.” Nyx knew he had a point as he continued to name points for why he was better. He stood from the couch and started towards his partner. Nyx backed into a wall then stood her ground, hating how much taller he was than her. His arms trapped her against the wall as he leaned down to kiss her again. This time she had had enough. Nyx brought her arms up and shoved against his chest, making him stumble back a few feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack...I’m married. I have a son. I have a family not to mention I’m like 10 years older than you. You have good points but they’re not entirely true. Yes you’ve been to my house and yes it looks like Seto doesn’t care for me but he does! He’s a private person he doesn’t like to show affection in front of anyone. And as for spending more time with you? I’ve been preparing you to win the Fortune Cup! Jack I’m your sponsor, it’s my job to spend time with you...I like doing that with people I sponsor and I don’t do it often by the way. You’re the second person I’ve ever sponsored for anything. I like being personal with them, I like forming relationships with them so I know them better. Damn it Jack I like you but I don’t love you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she spoke, Jack’s expression grew darker. Once she finished he almost sneered at her. He turned and mounted his Runner and told her he thinks they’re done for the day before speeding off on the machine. Nyx stood there and watched him leave before moving to the couch to collapse on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the world just happened?...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days had gone by and Nyx hadn't heard anything from Jack Atlas. She called him and left messages while waiting for him at the shop. Each day a new message as she worked on other projects she had put aside for him. The incident weighed heavily on her. She told no one, but confided in her friend Yuki about it wondering if she had any sort of advice about it. She did say that Nyx should tell Seto about what happened, but she worried and stressed and came up with any excuse she could to not tell him. Luckily, he assumed she was worried about Jack since she hadn’t heard from him in a while and luckily, it wasn’t far from the truth. Eventually, Nyx went to see him at his apartment only to find out that he was gone. He moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell did he go?” She wondered to herself before she heard a familiar voice on the tv in her shop. There on the screen was Rex Goodwin and Jack Atlas. He looked different as Goodwin boasted about how his client was going to win the Fortune Cup. His Runner looked different too. Nyx recognized the work of her rivals. They made Runners look cooler and more stylish but they always fucked up the things she did to them to make them run at the machine’s possible best. She heard Goodwin tell the newscasters that Jack left Nyx’s sponsorship and took his instead because she babied him too much. That she was too involved with their clients instead of working on making their lives easier and letting them focus on winning; it was why she only ever had one client before Jack Atlas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time she arrived home for the weekly dinner they had with Mokuba, she had calmed down but everyone could see she was still upset about something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Momma?” Her son, Iruka, asked after he ran to give her a hug. She smiled and told him that she would tell them all at dinner. Nyx told them about what happened, excluding the part where he kissed her and just said they got into a fight, and now he was with Goodwin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well screw Jack!” Mokuba exclaims, “he wasn’t good enough for you in the first place anyways. Joey may have been your first sponsored duelist but he was your best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is number two in the world since I retired from the dueling circuit,” Seto says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you also teach Uncle Tristan how to Turbo Duel?” Iruka asked. Her son was right. She didn’t need to be upset over Jack. Nyx pressed a kiss to her son’s head before she went back to eating. The subject changed and the rest of the night was filled with jokes and laughter from the in-law siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fortune Cup came and like they prepared, Jack Atlas came out on top as the champion. Nyx was a bit disappointed about his ruthless dueling. She was brought out of her work with Seto when her name was called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx Kaiba! I’m challenging you for the top title!” Jack says into the mic. Nyx’s eyes harden as she steps away from her husband’s desk and grabs her phone, dialing his number. His cell phone rang on the tv screen and he answered it, putting it on speaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t Mrs. Kaiba! I was just talking about you,” Jack says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut the crap Jack,” Nyx snarls into the phone, flinching when she hears herself coming from the tv, “I accept your challenge. Congrats on your win by the way, I prepared you well.” She smirks when she sees him glare into the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a week or two to celebrate your win then we will duel. But don’t be too sad when you finally lose Jack,” she says before hanging up the phone. She was silent before she sighed and spoke to her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I could have handled that better,” she says before she feels Seto wrap his arms around her, trapping her against him as he presses a kiss into her hair. He could feel her shaking whether it was from nerves or wrath he wasn’t sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you won’t lose,” Seto whispers, “you two have dueled how many times already and he’s never won?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won our practice duels against the decks I mimicked for the tournament.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were mimicking those duelists though. He’s never won against you,” Seto says. His expression fell when she asked what if he does win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one can even keep up with you. No one has ever been able to keep up with you and the few that have don’t know how to use their Runners like you do. Jack’s Runner will break before he even has a chance at beating you in a duel you know that.” Nyx nodded and basked in Seto’s arms before she decided they should get back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The week came and it was time for the duel. Nyx stood alone out on the dueling field. She was calm for once but she knew it would change as soon as she saw Jack. When he came out onto the field he was flaunting himself, talking big like he had already won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop peacocking Jack, we’ve got a duel to do. Unless you’ve decided you’re giving up before it even starts,” she taunts. Jack huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In your dreams Nyx. I’m gonna show the world that it’s time for you to retire!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two duelists readied their Runners, both engines roaring as their revved the engines waiting for the mark to start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First around the corner goes first!” The announcer says. He started the count down and as soon as the lights went green, Nyx took off. She rounded the corner first taunting that Jack couldn’t keep up. Nyx started out upping her life points before summoning a monster. The two went back and forth damaging one another. Each time Nyx went up a Speed Counter, she would leave Jack in the dust forcing him to push his ride faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Jack! I thought you were going to show me I needed to retire? But all I see is some punk who thinks he’s a king!” Nyx taunts as she ends her turn. Her field was empty besides a few face down cards after she used a few spells to up her life points more, and her Golden Apples Trap card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the king here, Nyx!” Jack growls, “I would be for sure too had you accepted my offer that day I left you. And I’ll prove you chose poorly...Red Dragon Archfiend, attack her trap card!” The blast and damage to her life points made her ride wobble. She stuck her foot out and caught the pavement only to push herself right up to steady her ride. A few twists of the handlebars made her speed back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my turn. I summon Protector With Eyes Of Blue, and with his special ability, I can summon another light attribute tuner monster, so I’m bringing out The White Stone Of Legend!” The monsters appeared from a burst of light onto the field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Synchro summon! Come forth, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!” The mighty silver dragon sprung forth from nothing in a burst of white light. It let out a fierce roar as it faced down Jack’s Red Dragon Archfiend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice monster Nyx, but it’s still not strong enough to take on my dragon!” Jack states with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is though Jack. I activate my trap, Metalmorph and equip it to my dragon. And then I activate Horn Of The Unicorn and equip that to my dragon as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon. Atk: 3500. Def: 4000.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next I activate Shield &amp; Sword which reverses the stats of every monster on the field. I think that should be enough to take you out don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx called her dragon to attack. The silver dragon charged up its attack. As it let a burst of silver flame loose, smoke erupted from Jack’s Duel Runner. He let out a shout as his ride wobbled. He couldn’t control it and began to fall. His Runner lurched to the side and collided with the tail end of Nyx’s Runner. The audience gasped in shock as smoke from the Runners hid both duelists from their view. Immediately med teams went out to help the duelists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Mommy gonna be okay, Dad?” Iruka asked. Seto held his son close to him as he watched the large screen. He briefly heard Mokuba tell the boy that Nyx would be just fine, that she’s always walked away from Runner accidents just fine. Seto’s blue eyes were focused on the screen and they softened when he saw his wife pulling herself out from under her Runner as the smoke began to clear. She was seen yelling and pointing at the med team around her towards her opponent. As soon as she yanked the rest of herself out from under the machine, she ran over to Jack’s body and began pushing the Runner up enough for the med team to pull him out and get to work. As soon as he was free, Nyx dropped the machine and stood back. He had passed out and the med team wheeled him away to take him to the nearest hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx ignored the announcer that began pestering her for questions. She collected her deck as well as Jack’s for safekeeping before she tried to start her Runner. After a few tries, the machine roared to life. She turned it off before trying the same with Jack’s. Even after a few moments of fiddling and trying to force it to work, it refused to turn on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Nyx went along with the med team to go get checked out as the announcer began telling the crowd that Nyx won. Her Runner started, she was still able to physically duel while Jack was not. Therefore the match went to her. When he asked her for a comment on the match, Nyx simply growled at the man and told him to check the duel log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx sat in the hospital bed sore and bruised. She sighed as she watched the tv, it talking about her match with Jack Atlas. She gave a sigh of relief that they showed the duel log like she asked. By the time the match ended, she was for sure declared the winner. Jack had nothing that could have countered her attack, so had it actually hit, she would have taken his life points down to zero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you you would win,” she heard from her door. Nyx smiled seeing Seto leaning against the frame. Her son and Mokuba came and visited earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where have you been handsome?” She asks as he walks over to her to sit beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dealing with the press for this. No one wanted to look at the duel logs, believe it or not,” he says, wrapping an arm gently around her shoulders and pulling her to his chest. Nyx immediately snuggled up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made sure they did the research to actually confirm that you won.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your damage?” He asks with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Other than my ego, just bruised. Nothing broken but I’m supposed to take it easy for a week at the least. Got some nasty road burn on my foot from when I wobbled the first time and caught myself. Can you believe that my boots didn’t stop myself from tearing up my foot at that speed?” She asks sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah who knew,” Seto retorted with the same amount of sarcasm. He shifted and said that they needed to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no what have I done now?” Nyx asks with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did Jack mean when he said that you chose poorly?” He asked. Nyx’s expression fell and she sighed before she shifted away from her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember that night I came home mad and said that Jack and I had a fight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That...wasn’t everything...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Go on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx sighed again and told him everything that happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He thinks I chose poorly because I chose to stay with you. I told him that I liked him and I didn’t love him. Seto you know I love you and only you...” Nyx says. She hated his silence and she began to fidget with her bandage on her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...That’s all that happened?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all that happened. I pushed him away when he tried to do it again and then he left after that.” She felt one of his hands grip hers to stop her fidgeting. His other reached up and gently slid around her cheek before he pressed his lips in a loving kiss. He smirked when he felt his wife melt into his arms again and when they parted, he smirked at the dopey in love smile she had on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s a kiss I’d like to keep getting~” she says, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go home. I signed you out a while ago,” he says. Nyx let out a childish “yay” as she hopped out of the bed. She landed on her bad foot and her leg gave out causing Seto to catch her mid fall. Nyx chuckled and said something about how Seto should take the chance to sweep her off her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?” Nyx let out a slight scream as her husband reached down and picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the hospital room. A few passerbys gave soft aw’s as they watched Seto carry his wife out of the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is so damn embarrassing,” she whines. As she was situated in the car, Seto updated her about her and Jack’s Runners, both having been sent to her shop for repairs. As Seto pulled out of the parking lot and headed home, he glanced over at Nyx, noticing her downed expression; she was probably thinking about her match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if you lost, you’d still be the Queen in my eyes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confused Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some self indulgent character study between my oc and Seto. Planning on a part 2 to this as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Confused Love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they were a gift Kaiba.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me those Blue-Eyes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Kaiba!,” Nyx shouts turning on the tall brunette behind her, her golden eyes glaring into his own icy blue ones, “you can’t buy them, you can’t have them, nothing you can say or do will make me give them to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duel me for them,” he states, “see if you even have the ability to use such powerful cards.” Nyx scowled at the CEO. He sure was determined she would give him that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Since you’re so intent on losing...” Nyx snarls, not wanting to back down from the challenge to put him in his place. She shoves her hands into the pockets of her black jeans before following behind him. Nyx felt herself hesitate for a moment as she realized they were going to his room. Oh she hopes Mokuba was going to be there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mokuba was nowhere to be seen. Nyx looked around, feeling herself try and retreat into the studded vest she wore over her red plaid shirt. She tried to ground herself by focusing on other things. She didn’t want to be alone in this room with this guy. She looked to each wall trying to find pictures. Marks from use. A damn plant. Nothing was catching her attention until she heard his voice calling her back to the present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop wasting my time and get ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh right. The duel. She could focus on that. Nyx sat down in front of Kaiba, surprised he was going back to using the old way of playing before his Duel Disk technology became popular. She readied her hand, drawing Golden Ladybug, Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Elemental HERO Blazeman, and Mountain. She took a deep breath and focused on her cards, already planning her strategy. And it was her turn first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I activate the effect of my Golden Ladybug to give myself 500 extra Lifepoints. Then I activate the field spell Mountain. Next I summon Elemental HERO Blazeman to the field and I activate his effect which gives me a Polymerization from my deck,” Nyx states, hardly looking at her opponent while she fiddled through her deck for the one card and then shuffling her deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize Elemental HEROs were out yet,” Kaiba says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pegasus finalized everything for them. The few testers like myself have been given permission to use them in official duels,” Nyx says. She felt herself relaxing as she got into the duel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I activate Polymerization and send my Blazeman and Red-Eyes to the graveyard to Fusion Summon Red-Eyes Slash Dragon. And I end my turn.” Nyx barely peaked up at Kaiba as he drew his card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I summon D.D. Warrior and attack your Red-Eyes.” Nyx frowned, knowing the effect of that monster. Kaiba’s Lifepoints took a hit during the attack, bringing him down to 2200, but the Fusion monster was banished along with the monster that attacked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Did I ruin your plan?” Kaiba asked with a smirk at her frown as he ended his turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate that card so fucking much...” she says drawing a card. Her Ladybug’s effect activated again, bringing her to 5000 Lifepoints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I set a card and end my turn.” Kaiba chuckles to himself as he drew a card. He activated Cost Down and used a Vorse Raider as the cost, allowing him to summon Luster Dragon #2 to the field and had it attack immediately. Nyx took the hit and her Lifepoints drained to 2400 due to the boost his dragon had from her field spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You activated my trap card,” she says with a smirk. She flipped over her set card, The Golden Apples, gaining back the Lifepoints she lost. Nyx adjusted her sitting position from cross legged to having her socked feet touching as she leaned forward to place the trap card onto the monster zone in defense position. Kaiba watched her stretch for a moment, pulling her arms up behind her head and leaning her head back; he heard some bones pop in her back and she let out a slight pained groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only for a moment, but that stretch made him notice a few small details about her. How her shirt clung to her and rode up a tiny bit showing off the skin on her stomach. Her sleeves were rolled up and her forearms flexed slightly giving him the idea of how toned her arms were; he wondered how toned the rest of her was...When she relaxed and rolled her shoulders her studded vest had fallen off one side partially. He slightly wished she would take it off. And she looked good in red, it fit her well. He slightly wondered what she would look like wearing blue...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx reminded him that the Malus Token from her trap card had the attack and defense points were the same as the attack points of his dragon. It was her turn. Nyx drew a card: World Legacy Guardragon Mardark. She thought for a moment as her Lifepoints went up by another 500 from her Ladybug before ending her turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx watched Kaiba draw a card in silence. She watched his eyebrows furrow as he thought. It was then she noticed he wasn’t wearing his white coat and was also without his boots, leaving him in socks like her. His pants were not as tight as they looked when he was standing. This was probably the most normal she had seen him. The turtle neck he wore clung well to his thin body, the thick belt at his waist bunched up his shirt a bit. The shirt showed off the curves of his collarbones as well as a few curves of his chest. Briefly, Nyx wondered why he always wore high collared shirts but her thoughts drifted to what could be hiding under the shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx frowned a little. It wasn’t fair. What higher power made her fall for someone like him? To her, he was the spitting image of perfection and she couldn’t stop her breath from catching in her throat as he ran a few fingers through his hair, a part of her wanted to run her own fingers through it. There was no way he could even like her. Unconsciously she began to feel a bit self conscious, realizing how different they were dressed. She flipped her studded vest back onto her shoulder and adjusted her shirt to pull it back down after her previous stretch. She sighed softly. It really wasn’t fair. He was...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful...” Nyx muttered softly under her breath. Kaiba glanced at her for a moment before setting a monster and ending his turn. Nyx berated herself mentally as she thought he heard her. Again, her Ladybug upped her Lifepoints bringing her to 6000. She drew her card and her eyes widened. This was perfect. It was one of her Blue-Eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I activate the effect of World Legacy Guardragon Mardark. I sacrifice my Red-Eyes in my graveyard, and my Blue-Eyes in my hand to special summon him to the field. I also change my Malus Token into attack mode. And with Mardark’s effect, your dragon loses attack points making my dragon more powerful than yours.” Nyx called her dragon to attack Kaiba’s Luster Dragon #2 dealing him 700 points of damage. The Malus Token attacked next and destroyed his set monster, a Mystic Horseman. Kaiba was left with 1500 Lifepoints. He glared at Nyx, finding it difficult to take her down. He had to win, there was no way he could lose to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed she wasn’t looking at him anymore. She was looking between the field and her hand and he found a confident smile on her face. He noticed it was hard to breathe for a moment when he saw that smile. Kaiba huffed to himself and took his turn, not drawing anything useful to help him win. It was then he realized he lost. He set a monster and ended his turn with a growl. Nyx drew a card. The same routine, her Lifepoints now at 6500. She called her Malus Token to attack and it destroyed his set Battle Ox. Mardark attacked next, finishing him off with a direct attack. He lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba scowled at Nyx as she spoke, talking about how it was a good duel and that she was worried it was over with when he destroyed her Slash Dragon as she packed away her deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm...it must have sucked losing to me,” she taunts while focused on her deck, “looks like you really can’t have everything you want. Even if you won I still wouldn’t have given you my dragons. Kaiba, they were a gift from Pegasus, they’re special to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto...” Nyx hears him say softly but with a slight growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?-!” Nyx hummus before tensing up. He was close. When did he get so close?! She felt her heartbeat speed up immediately and she began to panic. The look in his blue eyes held her there. It was different than she was used to seeing in his eyes. While she normally saw hatred and anger, this was far from it. She saw tension, desire...fear...His nose was brushing hers and his fingers trailed down her jawline. As soon as they were situated, he leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. Nyx could feel how tense he was. A part of her wanted to back away, to stop him from making a mistake. But for once she decided to be selfish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx pushed back against him, returning his kiss just as roughly as she moved to sit up. Kaiba broke the kiss when he felt the woman nip at his bottom lip and pull it between her teeth. She grinned at him before dropping it, understanding this was something he was very uncomfortable with. Nyx sat back, her legs to her side and she leaned on one arm behind her. She smiled softly at him as he came back closer to her like a startled animal. Their foreheads pressed together and their noses rubbed for a second before Nyx pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Her hand slid up his neck and dived into his hair. It really was as soft as she’d imagined; she chose to ignore that she noticed how he tensed when she touched his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a small tug, Nyx fell back, bringing Kaiba with her. He lay against her, fitting himself in the space her legs made for him earlier. He growled a little when he felt her fingers tug on his chocolate locks and deepened the kiss. One hand under her head, holding her to him as the other began to trail down her side, pushing away one side of the studded vest; his lips beginning to venture down her neck. He found he didn’t mind the spikes digging into him as much as he thought he would. The red plaid shirt was surprisingly soft to the touch, he assumed it would be rough like she looked. His fingers dug under the end of the shirt, rubbing circles into the soft skin in her side before it trailed down to the KC belt she wore for work and the studded deck belt, his hand finding her jean clad thigh. As he began to tug it closer to him, he felt a hand press against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto...I hear footsteps...” he hears her say. Gods how he liked how she whispered his name...he let out a small sigh as he reached her collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto!” Nyx whispered a little more tensely. He finally noticed how tense she had gotten, the fingers in his hair felt more like claws at that moment as well. For a moment, they could hear Mokuba’s voice telling Roland he was hoping his brother was done with his duel by now. Wide eyed, the two scrambled to get away and fix themselves like a couple of teenagers about to get caught by their parents, Nyx letting out a few profanities as she couldn’t find her deck for a moment. She just managed to slide it into her deck belt as the door opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Seto,” they hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice duel Seto uhh....see you later!” Nyx says in a panic and rushes out the door almost sprinting down the hall to her room, sliding a bit and having to catch herself as she turns too sharp and bolts around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto sighed at her pathetic attempt to seem normal. He glared at his brother when he saw a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” The older brother snips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I interrupt something Seto?” Mokuba asks with a grin as he bids Roland a good night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is fine Mokuba,” he answers as he takes off his own deck belt to get ready for bed, “we just finished our duel when you showed up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must have been a long duel, took you guys forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She needed a little convincing first, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what we're gonna call it?” Mokuba asks, hoping up into his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What are you talking about?” Kaiba asks over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Seto I’m not dumb. I know you have a thing for Nyx and you looked messed up, she dipped outta here faster than a chip and she also looked messed up...you kissed her didn’t you?” He asks with a grin. When his brother didn’t respond he asked how was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about this with you Mokuba, you’re too young,” Kaiba responds sliding under the sheets in his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Seto! It’s not like I’m asking you if you two had sex, and I know that look you’re giving me yes I know what it is, I’m just asking what you thought about it,” Mokuba says laying on his side. His brother was quiet and he wasn’t sure what he was thinking as he turned his back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I think about it...” he responds softly. Mokuba frowned a bit as he watched his brother touch the back of his neck under his hair. He knew that tone and he was worried his brother was going back to a dark place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it?” He asked trying to bring his brother back, “do you wanna go out with her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m not sure what I really want anymore Mokuba...” Kaiba responds, dropping his hand back down. He tells his brother to go to bed and Kaiba shuts off the lights. What Mokuba couldn’t see...was Kaiba covering his mouth with his hand as he softly shook, forcing back tears he had long forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Nyx made it to her room she was panting hard. She leaned against her closed door, not even bothering to step outside as she covered her mouth with her hand. She was confused, scared even. What even was that that happened? She knew she would be up all night thinking about it if she didn’t talk to someone for help. With a shrug to pull her studded vest back into her shoulder properly, she began to slowly make her way to her friend’s door, giving her time to think on the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did she like Kaiba? Yes but not sure why or what brought the attraction in the first place. Did she like what happened? Very much so. Did she want to do that again? Most likely. And oh Gods what did Mokuba and Roland think of her? She realized she must have looked awful leaving like that since her vest was halfway off her shoulder as she bolted. Nyx felt herself begin to shake from anxiety as she reached her friends door. She knocked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuki?...Are you still awake?....I could really use someone to talk to...”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confused Love P2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If anyone is confused about the panic attack part, it's from an experience I once had. My ex did what Nyx did to Kaiba and it helped me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I Didn’t Know I Could Feel This Way(Confused Love P2)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aright Nyx, what happened? It’s not like you to sound so...nervous.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am nervous,” Nyx stressed. She began telling her friend about what just happened. How she and Seto Kaiba were dueling, she won and then he kissed her. Nyx frowned at her friend’s smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yuki this isn’t funny,” she whines.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright alright I’m sorry,” Yuki says with a small giggle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...What should I do?...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just talk to him. Tell him how you feel.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m a mess Yuki I won’t even be able to talk straight to him, let alone probably even look him in the eye...” Nyx trails off before a small smile wound its way to her face as she thought about those blue eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well tell me how you feel about him. I thought you two got on each other’s nerves?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We do. That’s why I don’t understand why I feel this way...oh Yuki it’s embarrassing. I feel like I can hardly speak around him if we’re not talking about work, sometimes I feel like I get dizzy and starry-eyed around him; last night it was better than a dream...” Nyx sighs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sure seeing the starry-eyed part,” Yuki mutters, making her friend give a slight glare.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh come on Nyx, you look like you’re about to burst into a Disney song.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want me to?” She responds with a smirk, Yuki shouting a “oh God no.” The girls laughed and Nyx let out a content smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really Nyx, just talk to him. I bet he’s as much of a mess as you are about all of this. And if he rejects you, let me know so I can beat his ass.” Nyx chuckled before giving her friend a hug. With a thank you and a goodnight, Nyx left to return to her room for the night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to concentrate the next day. Standing next to Kaiba during the duels was rough. So many things had been going through her head from last night even after her talk with Yuki. Nyx scratched at her neck, remembering that she said he was probably about as much of a mess as she was from the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh...” Nyx sighed, “this is such a hot mess...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a hot mess?” She hears, startling her out of her thoughts. Mokuba was with Yugi and his friends. Oh right. He was spending the night with them tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha?-oh. The data I’ve got here is a hot mess, Mokuba. Found some odd things in it that don’t make sense. Seto wanted to discuss it with me tonight,” Nyx clarified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, I did hear Seto mention that. Is everything okay?” The little brother asks. Nyx nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is clear but I still need to discuss what happened and if we’re going to do anything about it in return.” Nyx jumped a bit as she felt her blonde friend wrap an arm around her shoulders, not expecting to feel his jacket against her bare shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man Kaiba’s making you work during the tournament?” Joey asked. Nyx smiled and slipped under his arm, reminding him that she forfeited her place in the tournament because she needed to work. She bid everyone a goodnight and began to stroll down the hallway, poking at the KC issued tablet in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto’s in his room!” Mokuba called after her. He grinned when she yelled back a thanks with a wave of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was it. Nyx took a deep breath before slowly letting it out and knocking on the door to Kaiba’s room. A swift “come in” sounded from behind the door and Nyx entered, immediately closing the door behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have the data you wanted to discuss?” She starts. Kaiba motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat on the bed and immediately began discussing the data with him. There were minor attempts to hack into the system and with the backdoor Nyx had installed they knew where the attempts came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we go after them or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave them. The attempts were weak. It’s not worth our time,” Kaiba says, putting the tablet down on the table at his bedside. Nyx nodded, her gaze staring at the floor. She felt fingers gently touch her chin pulling her to look up at the man next to her. She saw that fear again in his eyes as he began to lean forward. As their lips were barely touching, they both hesitated, before Kaiba backed off. His gaze didn’t meet hers as she said they should talk about last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...about last night...” Nyx starts but she was cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t happen again,” Kaiba says, standing up from the bed and stepping away, his back turned to her. Nyx felt her heart drop. This...wasn’t how she expected this to go...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...Seto I...I liked what happened last night...” Nyx starts. She could feel her heart rate quicken, she knew she was getting anxious and she was going to start rambling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto I think you’re very attractive and I really like you and I’m not sure why,” she starts, noticing he had begun walking around the room and immediately regretting her choice of words. He states that she must be a gold digger than like the rest of the women who find him attractive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Seto no. Do I look like a damn gold digger?” She asks standing from the bed, motioning to her choice of clothes, “you pay me well enough to buy a lot of shit I don’t need but I don’t give a rat’s ass about your money.” She told him how she feels about him. How her breath catches when he looks relaxed. How easily she could get lost in his eyes. How last night was something she only ever dreamed about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During her confession, she noticed Kaiba had begun to pace and fiddle. He was still wearing the arm braces from earlier today and he continuously adjusted them as if they were uncomfortable. He picked at his fingernails, scratched the back of his neck. One turn during his pacing, Nyx noticed his eyes were glossed over. He was on the verge of a panic attack. Immediately, Nyx calmed herself and walked to him. He didn’t notice her in the way of his pacing until he felt the spikes on her vest dig into his shirt. He tensed, feeling her head against his chest and her arms wrapped around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breathe with me,” he hears. He feels her take a deep breath against him and then let it out slowly. As he felt her breathe, he began to breathe with her. She was grounding him. It took a few minutes before they both could feel his heartbeat slow back to normal. Nyx gently took his hand and led him back to his bed, setting him down before crawling up to his side and pressing her cheek against his shoulder, one of her hands slowly rubbing his arm up and down as a small way of trying to keep him calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba was surprised. Only Mokuba had been able to tell when something was unnerving him. Kaiba pulled away from Nyx, shifting just enough to pull away from her and make her sit up straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How...did you know what was going on?” He asks softly. Nyx shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have panic attacks here and there. I recognized the signs and just did what Marcus used to do for me,” she answers. Kaiba remembered the name as one of her friends that works in the same position as her. He noticed she looked down at her hands as she crossed her legs on the bed after tossing her shoes off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto...how far...would you have gone yesterday...if Mokuba wasn’t there to stop us?...Would you have stopped?” Nyx asked. He was silent. She could see him trying to retreat back behind all the walls he had built up over the years. She couldn’t let that happen. Nyx gently slid her fingers into his, her thumb caressing his knuckles as she brought his hand up so she could press a small kiss to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re allowed to have feelings around me Seto,” she states, “I will never judge you for them or think you’re any less strong.” It was a small reassurance that he seemed to need. Kaiba glanced at her, the hurt in his eyes still there but he didn’t back away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beep sounded from the tablet. Nyx, out of habit, got up and grabbed it. It must have been one of her friends sending new information as they were going to look into the people who had the pathetic attempts at hacking into the KaibaCorp. system. She notes she should have told them not to waste their time. On her way back to the bed, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and bring her back against Kaiba’s chest. Nyx stilled as she was situated in the space between his legs and one of his hands began slowly running up and down one of her arms, as if he was trying to memorize every little detail in them like how her muscles curved and shaped her arm. She felt his breath on her neck as he lay his chin on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want Seto,” Nyx whispers, “if you want me to leave I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he responds, “I want you to stay...with me...” Nyx smiled and leaned back into his chest, making sure to keep her breathing calm just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t leave you Seto. You’re stuck with me,” she says with a smirk, finally turning around and facing him in his lap. She saw the smirk on his face as he pressed a kiss to her lips. As they broke the kiss, they stayed close. Their noses and foreheads touched before Kaiba spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll duel you for your Blue-Eyes again,” he growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get your game on handsome.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Proof Of Strength-Nyx vs Her Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Proof Of Strength-Nyx vs her brothers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The office was oddly silent today. It was normally full of energy, music and laughter. The five friends that reigned over digital security at KaibaCorp. all felt the tension in the room and it was because of one small object.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A letter was delivered to Nyx this morning as she came into work with her boyfriend. At first she paid it no mind, but as she began to read, the tension in the air increased dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba felt it odd to hear the silence as he walked down the hallway to his digital security team. He entered the room without knocking and immediately noticed the downed faces of the team. He glanced around, his girlfriend hadn’t noticed him yet which he also found odd. His gaze met that of her friend Lee. Peggy Lee was her name but she always went by Lee or Peg because she wasn’t too thrilled when she found out she was named after a singer her mother had liked. The woman brought her finger up to her mouth to keep him quiet as she beckoned him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” He asked, immediately forgetting why he had come in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx got a letter from her Father...” Peg said. Kaiba noticed the white envelope next to a folded piece of paper on Nyx’s desk and he strolled over to it and grabbed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nyx,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you are well. I heard you had gotten a job at KaibaCorp. I must say I’m very proud to know my daughter is working at a very prestigious place. I guess all your hard work studying has paid off huh? At least I hope that is the case as the rumors seem to have it that you’re dating Seto Kaiba now? I’m a bit surprised you managed to catch his eye. I figured he’d be a man that only had an eye for someone who was beautiful and rich with no brains.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had briefly seen you from afar when Battle City was going on, I’m a bit disappointed though that you didn’t stop by after your duel across the street from the gym. It’s been a long time, I would like to see you again Nyx. Your brothers and I miss you a lot. Please come visit us sometime at the gym Nyxie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Signed,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Father.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba frowned. He knew partially about Nyx’s relationship with her family, that they were rough and that she grew up without a mother for the most part. That she left to live with the people in this room fairly early in her life. He didn’t know much more than that. He noted to himself he should look into that a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Status report Nyx,” he says loudly as he sets down the letter on her desk. The girl jumps into a proper sitting position before immediately beginning to spew data reports on the server statuses. She didn’t notice the concerned looks her friends gave as they thought Kaiba would at least say something to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As each member gave their reports, tension in the air seemed to dwindle. As soon as Kaiba left, and assumed to be out of earshot, Jacob cursed loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That jackass!” He growls, making Nyx look at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell kind of a boyfriend is he!? It’s obvious you’re upset about that damn letter. He read it, I’m sure you told him about how awful your brothers were and that your Dad did nothing about it and he just up and leaves without trying to make you feel better?” Jacob says, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest. Marcus, Jacob’s brother, noted the downed look Nyx got again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...did tell him about that right?” Marcus asked. Nyx made one of those “kind of” motions with her hand. Marcus gave her a “really?” look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t find it necessary to tell him that my brothers bullied me,” Nyx shrugged, “makes me feel weak.” Trixie, Jacob’s girlfriend and Nyx’s longest friend, slapped her hands on her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx you are anything but weak!” Trixie exclaimed, “you literally can qualify to start doing professional MMA stuff if you trained more often than you do now. You are anything but physically weak. And you’re smart! You’re a great duelist, you’ve beaten Kaiba and you’ve gotten extremely close to beating Yugi. You’re a literal genius so you’re strong mentally too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I don’t think being smart makes someone mentally strong,” Jacob states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx just giggled a little and it made her friends join in for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you gonna go see your Dad?” Peg asks. Marcus mentioned that they would go with her if she wanted. Nyx shrugs and says that she would think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the door, the group had no idea that Kaiba had silently come back and listened in on their conversation. Nyx hadn’t told him everything about her family? He only guessed it was fair as he didn’t reveal a lot of things about himself to her. She still was trying to get past many of his walls he kept up. She only found out about his time with Gozaburo from when they were trapped in the digital world. Kaiba thought about how brave she was standing up for him in front of his adopted father while he felt weak. He shook his head and quietly returned to his office to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day came when Nyx and her friends were going to visit her father’s gym. Somehow, the group had managed to pick up Yugi and Joey and they came with them to the gym, the two having been briefed on why they were going. Nyx signed as she looked up at the sign to the Red Dragon Gym. The building atop it was her home until 5 years ago when she left. Joey placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. Yugi pulled open the door and everyone packed themselves inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place had music played softly throughout the place. The sounds of fists hitting heavy material sounded quickly but were easily ignored. The blonde duelist got distracted by a poster that had classes on it with prices. Nyx went with him and chatted with him about the body guard training class as it was something Joey was interested in. She heard footsteps close in and a voice asking how could he help them. It was her father. Unfortunately, he recognized Trixie and immediately asked about his daughter. Nyx could sense the hesitation in her friends and their gazes landed on her back. She sighed and turned around, giving a small wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi...Dad...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was when Kaiba was able to investigate Nyx’s family. She was out with her friends and that gave him the chance to go to her father’s business. He simply wanted to scope out the place, get an idea of who these people were and possibly if what he heard the other day was true. He hadn’t expected to run into them there though. Why didn’t she tell him she was planning on going? He remembered Jacob’s words. Right. Because he acted like he didn’t care. He didn’t though. If she had problems with her family then why should she go see them? Why should he say anything about it? He sighed to himself and he quietly walked into the building, making sure to stay in the darkness of the entrance hallway to watch. He didn’t like how stiff Nyx was as her father approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx...” her father said. He looked at her for a moment before he embraced her. It had been 5 years since she was last hugged by her father and she wasn’t sure what to do. Everyone around could see how uncomfortable she was though as her hands were flexed out as if they were claws ready to strike. Hesitantly, she reached up and placed her hands on her Dad’s shoulders in a mock hug. He was never the biggest problem, it was always her brothers, Donovan specifically. Nyx was relieved when the hug ended even though she was bombarded with questions. She easily answered them and seemed okay. Joey even managed to ask about the bodyguard class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the group was talking, the phone in the back office began to ring, Nyx’s father excusing himself as he had to go take it. As he left, he shouted out “boys come see your sister!” making Nyx cringe. He called her brothers. She backed up, unintentionally into Joey who held her close to him as she saw how much her older brothers had grown. They were the spitting image of what their father wanted. All athletes. And Don, the one she had the most problems with, looked like a damn brick wall. He definitely went into wrestling like he always planned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well well, the little puppy’s come home,” the one with orange hair(Kris)says with a grin. One with black hair(Kyle) came and wrapped his arms around her in a hug and literally picked her up from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you again little Nyxie!” He said. As he dropped her, Nyx pushed herself away a bit and muttered a soft “don’t touch me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww come on Nyxie, we haven’t seen you in 5 years! Give us a little love, little sister,” Donovan says as he pulls her into a slight chokehold and began ruffling her hair. He was one with red hair like Nyx. Her other brothers, Luce(Donovan’s twin), and Pelna(also red hair but lighter than the others) all laughed as Nyx struggled to get out of his grip. Kaiba glared before shaking it off and putting in his usual face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx,” he called as he stepped out of the hallway, “aren’t you all supposed to be at work?” Nyx shoved herself away from her brother as he released her and she began to fix her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you we took the day off,” she huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww Nyxie, skipping work to come see us? Aren’t we special,” Donovan says, getting ready to clap a hand on her shoulder. Nyx slaps his hand away and growls another “don’t touch me” louder this time as she backs into Kaiba a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doin’ here Kaiba?” Joey asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of your business mutt,” Kaiba snarks. The look on her brother’s faces made Nyx nervous. They commented about how honored they were that someone so high and mighty would come and bless their home with his presence. They also mentioned how great it must be to meet Nyx’s family since they were dating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come one rich boy,” Kris taunts, “what do you see in her huh?” Before he could get out some sort of dirty comment, Nyx elbows him in the ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay that’s enough Kris, we’re gonna leave now okay? Great let’s go Seto,” she says trying to usher her friends out of there immediately before she let out a yelp as she was grabbed and pinned against the wall by her shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re not going anywhere little sister,” Kyle says pressing her back into the hard wall behind her and tightening his grip on her shirt, “you’re being very rude to us. You know how we feel about you being rude to us...” Nyx cringed, expecting a blow to come her way before she was dropped. She slid down the wall and looked up, seeing Kaiba with his arm out. He had pushed her brother away from her. The look he had in his eyes didn’t sit well with any one of Nyx’s friends in the room as he approached Kaiba, mumbling something aggressive under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud grunt sounded as Nyx pushed herself off the wall. She was low enough already as her arms wrapped around her brother’s midsection and she threw her weight into him, making him lose his balance and he fell to the floor. They rolled in a heap for a moment until Nyx launched herself on top of him but didn’t stay there long. Kyle managed to toss her over and he pinned her to the ground roughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so that’s how it’s gonna be?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave Seto be, Kyle...” she growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! What? The, Seto Kaiba isn’t man enough to defend himself that his girlfriend has to do it for him?” Donovan snarks. Nyx tried to get up at the insult but was just pushed back into the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” Nyx’s father shouts. Yugi felt himself let out a breath of relief at the sight of him until he spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the rules, settle it in the ring!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their father wanted them to...fight?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyle let his sister up, hearing Donovan say that she was his. Nyx huffed as she stood. She glanced at her father and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...I didn’t come here to fight...” she says, “thanks for your time Dad...” Nyx deflated. Everyone noticed how defeated she looked. Yugi really wanted to comfort her but was unsure if he could at this time. She sighed again when she noticed the disappointment on her father’s face as she began to make her way back to her friends. Don scoffed as he climbed into the boxing ring in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wonder Kaiba gave you that job. You must have been so desperate after you ran away like a coward that you whored yourself out to him. He’s probably only here to get you back under his desk where you belong. We all know you’re not useful for anything else,” Donovan growls. Nyx stopped in her tracks, her golden eyes filled with a fire that Kaiba had never seen before. None of her friends had. Nyx slipped her sneakers off and her socks before turning around and running towards the ring. She dived in between the barrier cords like they weren’t even there and as soon as she stood up again, her fist collided with Donovan’s chin with a furious roar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brother gave a shout and stumbled back leaving Nyx enough time to run forward and land another hit to her brother’s chest. She heard her father shout her name but she didn’t stop. She even swung behind her and managed to land a hit on Luce as he grabbed her and pulled her away from Donovan. Kris stood in the middle of the two to keep them separated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Don, that’s going too far!” Luce says, “you know Nyx was always smarter than us, she totally got the job because she’s so smart.” Kyle and Pelna also jumped into the ring to hold back Donovan as they were separated into opposite corners. Luce dropped Nyx finally after she seemed to stop struggling. She leaned against the ropes and steadied herself. Nyx shrugged off her spiked vest and tossed it out of the ring. Right after she grabbed her snap button up shirt and ripped it open, sliding it off her shoulders and also tossing it out of the ring. She was left in a dark blue tank top and sat down on the little stool that was sat there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrap me up,” she growls, glaring daggers into her brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx come on let’s go,” Kaiba calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Seto,” she states, “this fuckwit needs to be taught a lesson.” She felt Luce wrap up her arms and hands to keep them secure in the gloves and slide them on her hands. Helmet and mouth guard were also equipped and Nyx took a deep breath before letting it out. She was ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs to realize...that now I’m big enough to fight back,” she snarls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kris went over the rules as he acted as referee. Standard boxing rules. Nyx and her brother nodded as Kris asked if they were ready. The rival siblings approached one another and gave a tap on each other’s gloves like they were taught. They were separated into their corners again as the bell rung for the match to start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx and Donovan stared each other down as they slowly approached. Don immediately threw a punch across Nyx’s temple. The helmet protected the direct hit as she moved with the blow. As she steadied herself from the punch, she came back with her own, nailing him right across the cheek. The two exchanged blow after blow like that a few times before Don backed her up against a corner and began to land hit after hit against her guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaiba is she going to be okay?” Yugi asked. He was silent as he watched. He couldn’t keep the concern off of his face as he watched his girlfriend take on the brick wall that was her brother. It seemed unfair, the man was as tall as Kaiba himself regardless of the fact that it was a female fighting against a man. Nyx only reached his chest and she was trying to win a fight against someone who has trained to fight his entire life?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Had enough yet you brat?” Don asked as he backed away from his sister, breathing hard. Nyx, also breathing as hard as he was, moved her arm in a “come here” motion, taunting her brother, asking for more. Don smirked and went back in, landing punch after punch on her raised arms. She kept her guard up, moving with the blows as she stumbled across the ring into another corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Nyx...do something...” Joey muttered. They all noticed Donovan was slowing his hits. He was getting tired. He stepped back slightly and gave Nyx just enough of a chance to land a massive uppercut to her brother’s chin, knocking him back a few feet.  Nyx followed not hesitating in her punches as she aimed for her brother’s jaw. They noticed her father standing on her corner coaching her to not let her brother breathe. She backed him all the way into the opposite corner of the ring and continued to wail on him. Donovan got his chance to block her arm and bring it down, allowing him to turn her and put her in the corner again. He returned to hitting her in the helmet, giving swift punches to try and unsteady her. With one large swing from her brother, Nyx managed to dip under his arm and leave the corner. She jumped up as she turned and landed a punch right in the middle of his forehead, making him collapse for a second against the ropes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx backed her brother into the corner once more and began hitting him in the ribs. Don placed his gloves on her shoulders trying to keep her away, but her being smaller than him just allowed her to pass by his blocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude look,” Kyle mentions to Luce, “Don’s having a hard time staying up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think he’s gonna lose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya damn right he’s gonna lose!” Joey exclaims, cheering on his buddy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx finally pushed his arms off of her shoulder, staggering him for a moment as she began landing hit after hit on his face and body. She was quick. Nyx never giving him a chance to recover from her hits. A hit to the chest. A hit to the ribs. A hit again in the chest. Left, right, left, right. As the right fist landed on his nose, her left hand landed an uppercut to his cheek, throwing his head back and his arms fell limp. Donovan turned in the hit and fell past his little sister and hit the floor. Nyx backed away as Kris came and began the count. Donovan went to lift himself up as he spit out blood from his mouth. His arms were shaking and he lay back down, tapping the mat twice to say he gave up. Kyle rang the bell to signal the end of the match. Nyx backed away to her corner and she went to sit down but felt herself be scooped up by her blonde friend. She laughed at Joey as he spewed excited words about how she won, she could also hear her friends in the background laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joey sat her down as her gear was taken off and her face wiped off. She didn't realize her lip was bleeding and she had a few cuts on her cheeks. Nyx waved away another wet cloth from Luce as she slipped out of the ring and whines that she hadn’t worked that much in a long time. She hadn’t noticed the smirk on both Joey and her work partners as she stretched, flexing the muscles in her back and arms. She hadn’t noticed the blue eyed gaze running over her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How in the hell did you manage to beat me?” She heard the pained groan from her brother. Nyx looked over her shoulder and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured it out as soon as I saw you come at me,” she states, “you’re big Don. I’m not. You’ve never been good at endurance or speed. You hit like a damn truck but you can’t keep up. I’m smaller than you, much faster than you are. I’m able to get around you easier. I also know how the body works so I could hit you in places that would make you dizzy.” He sat there with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...figured all that out after one hit?” He asked. Nyx smiled when she saw the proud look on her father’s face. She also explained that after she left she kept practicing the different fighting types out of habit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx...why did you leave in the first place?” Her father asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...didn’t belong here. I was weak, I was tired of my brothers bullying me because I was weaker than them. And you never stopped them. Don hated me so much I’m sure he would have put me in the hospital if you never called him off during our training days,” she says with a solemn expression, “I just wanted a father. I wanted brothers. Not a coach and opponents to fight. You...weren’t that...anytime we had problems you always told us to settle it in the ring. A lot of the problems I had couldn’t be settled with a fight, I needed a parent to talk to...and all I ever had was a coach...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx...I...I didn’t mean for it to get so bad. I thought you guys were just roughhousing like kids do...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh we were,” Nyx says, feeling her legs start to wobble, “Don just always took it too far.” She felt Yugi slide up against her and help her sit on the floor as Joey caught her when her legs buckled out from under her. She silently thanked her friends with a smile before she began to stretch out her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just got tired of it. I am a coward so I ran. And I’m glad I did cus I found a family that cares for me in the way I needed,” she explains, gesturing over to her friends that stood around Kaiba, “and contrary to popular belief, Seto is sweeter than he comes off as.” Nyx playfully glared at Jacob when he scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will fucking fight you Jacob,” Nyx says with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring it! It’s Smash time when we get home!” He says, referring to their weekly Smash Bros. Tournament they have to decide who does dishes for the week. The two sat there and flipped each other off as Nyx finished stretching and her brother she just fought left the ring finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luce was right...I went too far. I’m sorry Nyxie,” Donovan says scratching the back of his neck. Her friends finally got a good look at him and he was much worse off than Nyx was wound wise. Both of them were going to have major bruises for at least a week. Nyx glanced at him before holding out a fist for him to bump. He gently tapped his fist against hers before he let out a grunt as a hard slap sounded through the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...I deserved that...” he wheezed as he held his chest. Nyx slapped him right in the diaphragm, getting the air knocked out of him for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever question how I got my job again,” she growls. After tying her shirt around her waist and sliding her vest back on, she slowly put her shoes back on to get ready to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you come back and visit again?” Her father asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” she states. He nodded and said that it was good enough for now considering everything that was revealed to him. He also mentions that he has decided to give her blonde friend free classes if he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait for real?!” Joey exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you two talking earlier, if what Nyx said is true you’ve got potential. And with what happened in here today, it’s the least I can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they all bid farewell and left, her father couldn’t help but smile a little as he saw Kaiba wrap an arm around his daughter’s waist as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The office the next day sounded back to normal. Laughter and music filled the room as  the friends watched the data come in throughout the day. Nyx was cocooned in a heated blanket as she tried to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have soaked again last night,” she whines. Her entire body was sore and she was definitely bruised. She even got some worried looks in the morning when she entered the building with Kaiba, but no one said anything out of fear of being fired, and the fact that the happy smile on Nyx’s face said everything was okay. No one wanted to disturb the sight as for once, they saw their boss holding his girlfriend’s hand as they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to take another epsom salt bath last night,” Peg laughed. They all were giving minor insults to one another as Kaiba entered the office. Immediately everyone gave their status reports as he walked over to his cocoon of a girlfriend and surprised everyone as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips, being careful of the scab on the side of her mouth. The kiss only broke when Jacob wolf whistled at the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we leave the room?” Trixie asked with a smirk. Nyx flipped her off as she asked what she meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? You didn’t see yesterday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooo girrrrllll,” Trixie cooed, “the look Kaiba was giving you when you were stretching after the fight yesterday. I think you would have killed him if you were wearing shorts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s his girlfriend babe, he’s allowed to ogle his girlfriend,” Jacob laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d think he’s never seen it before with the way he was checking her out,” Trixie states. Nyx gave a slight embarrassed chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trixie-“ Nyx tries to interrupt, the blush in her face starting to grow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trixie!” Nyx whines. She feels Kaiba press a small kiss to her cheek before he stands up straight and walks out of the room, stating he would be back later. The friends snickering as they see an embarrassed blush on his face as he leaves. Nyx chuckles and leans on her desk, propping her head up on her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are awful. You know he’s got a lot of walls built up. If he’s not ready for anything like that then that’s fine. It’s not like I’m going anywhere anytime soon, we’ve only been together for not even a year yet there’s no rush,” Nyx says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pff. I just wanna know if he’s better or worse than Wheeler,” Trixie states with the shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no we are not bringing up my friends with benefits episode,” Nyx says, chucking a paper ball in the direction of her friend. Unfortunately for the office, it started a minor paper ball war with the five of them, leaving a mess they would have to clean up later on. A ding from one of the computers brought them out of their fun as the five dived into their work to combat the sudden anomaly in the data. At least things seemed to be going back to normal for now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Infra-red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs used in here are Infra-Red by Three Days Grace and A Boy In Love With You by Eric Stuart Band(lyrics changed from boy to girl for this)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seto Kaiba and Nyx: Infra-Red</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Seto, what were you two fighting about anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave it alone Mokuba. It’s none of your business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto,” the boy stops following his brother and crosses his arms, “I already know parts of it, I want to hear it from you though. And before you ask big brother no Nyx didn’t tell me I heard it. You’re not exactly quiet.” Kaiba stops and looks over his shoulder at his brother with a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She...had a past relationship with Wheeler...” he admits softly to his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...That’s what you were fighting about? So what Seto? She’s friends with him now, what does that matter?” Mokuba asks as they continue to walk down the street. His brother was silent. Mokuba went to ask about the fight before he got distracted with some familiar faces and music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yugi!” Mokuba says, waving to him and his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Mokuba. Hey Kaiba,” he says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” Mokuba asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx and her friends are playing. I take it then you didn’t know about it?” Yugi asks with a slight frown. Mokuba shook his head and told Yugi about what happened, leaving out the details of what the fight was about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Yugi asks Kaiba. He stayed silent and merely crossed his arms silently cursing his brother for telling the “nerd herd” about his personal life. He sighed, beginning to ignore the small chattering from his brother and Yugi’s gang before glancing over the little group of people that were here. He began to tune into the music, hearing his girlfriend’s voice. They were doing a cover of a Three Days Grace song but it ended. He noticed a few people sliding by the small “stage” and tossing a few bills and/or coins into a guitar case. They were doing this for money? Doesn’t he pay them all enough already?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar strum came from his girlfriend’s guitar brought his attention to her. She wasn’t looking at the crowd but over her shoulder at her bandmates. Nyx only turned to face forward again as she got into the music before lifting her head to begin singing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He silently wondered how it was they worked so well together. She was so different from him. She was childish while he was far more mature than he should have been. He was poised and confident like most people in his social status whereas she had doubts about herself and she dressed like a punk with the studded vest she always wore and dark clothes. He glanced down to what he was wearing. Black jeans over his normal boots he wore. A black V neck button up shirt that was worn under a plaid button up shirt, worn completely unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to his mid forearm that had a few dark blue studded bracelets on his left hand. It was a color blue Nyx liked on him and she surprised him with the outfit one day when they both chose to take a day off and fussed over his choice of clothes in his wardrobe. He claimed he would never wear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It startled him to question their differences. They were together for a reason obviously. She loves him. She’s stated that fact plenty of times even...even in their recent fight...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba’s expression fell as he remembered that. They were arguing over the fact that Nyx had in one point in time a physical relationship with that mutt. It was something she had never told him. She claimed it didn’t matter whether she did or not because she loved Kaiba. He asked her if that was why she was so close to him now. She said they’re close because they’ve been friends for years, almost as long as she had been friends with Trixie. She told him she understood his insecurities because of his fans wanting to love him for his money and looks and not who he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t actually care about whether she was still “innocent” or not. He even understood that her reasoning for being with Wheeler in the first place was their rough childhood. They thought they loved one another and when they needed someone to be there for them they had each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause everyone’s living in black and white</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But we see each other in a different light”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was the press. The paparazzi have been a thorn in their side since they came out as being in a relationship. At first, it had bothered Nyx. She didn’t want to be in the spotlight and he had been there for her to get used to it. None of the media understood why they were together as they saw their visual differences, normally how Nyx dressed compared to him. He didn’t care though. He even stated that once, he actually kind of liked how she dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Infra-red</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that you’re burning up for me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fire in your bloodstream</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moving through you at light-speed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I see you, I see you in Infra-red”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought back to a time when they tried to move their relationship farther. He had known that Nyx had a previous partner but he hadn’t known who they were. She was always patient with him, letting him move at his own speed and always letting him know that if he wasn’t ready, then they would wait longer. It never bothered her. Even when he would chicken out and pull himself away from her. He would sit on the side of the bed, head in his hand cursing himself for being so weak that he can’t do something so simple. Nyx would simply lay her head on his shoulder and press gentle kisses on it as she held his hand. She’d always whisper that everything was okay. That she wasn’t mad or upset in any way. He would always lay his head on top of hers and just let her hold him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The heat and the light and the way you move</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like nobody else is in the room</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I see you, I see you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw him. She saw him for who he was and he saw her in return. Everything they had done for one another was something that no one knew about. He realized...he loved her. Kaiba felt his eyes widen when he thought that. He thought he knew it all along but this was the first time he admitted it to himself. He loved her. She needed to hear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t noticed Mokuba run up and toss some cash into the guitar case and it brought Nyx’s attention to the black mop of hair scampering around. He waved to her, Nyx waving back a little as she still played. Her attention was brought to Kaiba standing near Mokuba and Yugi’s group. She smiled on the inside at seeing what he wore. The song ended and Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts. The small audience clapped for the musicians and Nyx grabbed a bottle of water and drank from it for a moment as she discussed something with her friends. Once she came back to the mic she seemed a bit shy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we usually do covers of other songs but...would y’all mind if we did something...original for our last song? I wrote this recently and I kinda wanna see if people will like it?” She asked with a hesitant grin. She smiled though when she heard the crown cheer and that mutt shout a “go for it.” Nyx backed away from the mic and replaced Marcus at the table. Kaiba hadn’t noticed that they had a piano keyboard sitting there. He had forgotten the amount of instruments this little group knew how to play. Once the mic was situated in front of her, her fingers began to move along the keyboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like to get my own way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With that said and look</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For me it’s always okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If it’s never by the book</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’m just a rebel</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Without a clue</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Baby I’m still a girl in love with you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba listened intently to the song. He hadn’t noticed someone had made their way over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She made this song for you y’know,” he hears beside him. Glancing beside him he sees the man that started the whole fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Wheeler?” He asks with a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had heard her working on it one night. She told me that she wanted to write something for you but she wasn’t sure what she wanted out of it for sure,” the blonde says. He noticed Kaiba’s glare hardened and he ignored it for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your fight was about me wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she tell you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I kinda figured it out though, what with her worrying about it after you found out and all. She was a damn mess after school because she figured you’d be mad about it.” Joey shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told her to jus’ tell yous the truth. Truth being that we had known each other since we were kids and needed someone. We were 15 Kaiba, no one to tell us otherwise and that we was too young to do anything about it. We thought we loved each other but really we were just friends who were there to support one another. We’re still just friends now. We’re a bit more touchy because of what we had but it’s still just friends,” Joey says now looking at Kaiba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Why are you telling me this?” He tells himself that he really needs to apologize now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does the song not speak for itself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I try to write a letter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Straight from the heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>String my words together but I don’t know where to start</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’m just a poet without a rhyme</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But baby this girl will love you until the end of time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby this girl will love you until the end of time”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nyx finished the song the small audience began to cheer, Joey not caring how loud he was beside Kaiba. She looked over in their direction and gave Kaiba a small smile that seemed kind of sad. She mouthed a “I’m sorry” before standing up and thanking the crowd for the support they were giving them. As the crowd dispersed, a few here and there commenting on their performance before leaving, Joey ran up to Nyx and pulled her into a hug. Her and her bandmates all received hugs from the nerd herd before they began packing up. Then the last thing to go was the money. Marcus began counting it up and was surprised to see a stack of ¥10,000 bills being handed to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Hey Kaiba, didn’t realize you were here,” he says adding in the money to the pile before turning on his band mates. Each of them dug through their pockets and pulled out some bills. Each gave about ¥6,000 and the final price was about ¥100,000.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we got a decent bunch this time around for that animal shelter,” Marcus says. The little group cheered childishly before Nyx noticed her boyfriend standing off to the side. She stood and went over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look good in an outfit you said you’d never wear,” she teased. Kaiba glanced away from her and she asked him what was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he says. It caught Nyx off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wheeler...explained...everything...” he was referring to their fight. Nyx nodded and pulled one of his hands into hers to keep him calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to say it’s okay Seto, because it’s not. But...I forgive you. I understand your insecurities and I know how you are. But you need to learn to trust me,” she says, emphasizing the “need.” She pressed a few kisses to his hand before letting him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx,” Kaiba says; she noticed his voice cracked a bit from nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There. He said it. He watched as her golden eyes widened in shock. Did she hear that right? Her boyfriend. The Seto Kaiba...told her that he loved her? She looked at the expression on his face, she read a silent “please say something.” Kaiba’s blue eyes moved to look at something behind the girl and before she knew it she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Nyx let out a surprised shriek as she was lifted into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put me down!” She screeches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I will, here ya go Kaiba,” Joey says forcing the girl in his arms into Kaiba’s. The tall man immediately wrapped his arms around the back of Nyx’s thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands dug into his shoulders. Kaiba adjusted his grip to hold more towards her rear, the movement made Nyx claw at him more from fear of falling. He whispered small “I got you”s as she relaxed enough to just keep her arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guy jus’ told ya he loves ya. Ya can’t just stand there and look at him, Nyx! Kiss him already!” Joey shouts at her with a grin. Nyx secures herself enough to pull an arm behind her and flip off her friend while she pressed a kiss to her boyfriend’s lips. The kiss was sweet and when they broke apart they swore they heard a few “aww” come from their group of friends. The group stayed there for a moment all talking about little things here and there. An alarm on Nyx’s phone went off and as she checked it, she mentioned that she should probably go home and get back to work. As the three left,  Mokuba snickered and teased them in the car about them holding hands the entire way home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx groaned from her stretch as she make herself comfortable in bed, folding an arm under her head for the moment as she watched her boyfriend slip under the covers with her. Immediately he leaned over and pressed a few kisses to her cheek and then a long one on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re being oddly affectionate tonight, you think I’m still mad at you?” She asked with a smirk, her free hand coming up to rest on his jawline. She always enjoyed the odd times he was affectionate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to try it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto you know that this isn’t important to me if you’re uncomfortable with it.” The almost pleading look he gave her in the dim lamp light. It had become normal for Kaiba to let his walls down bit by bit late at night and his eyes gave away a lot of how he felt. With a quick peck to his nose Nyx said okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kaiba gave his girlfriend a loving kiss, he thought that maybe admitting how he really felt about her is what he needed. He loved everything about this girl that stood beside him through many things. It was time he showed her how much she really meant to him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Some Doom Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More of a crack thing at this point because I had been really enjoying DOOM.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sounds of bullets flying through the air and the screams of the damned sounded through the office as Kaiba watched his girlfriend in the simulator. They were working on making a virtual reality experience for the game Doom after they partnered with Bethesda to create the last two installments to the Doom series. Nyx’s body lay in the VR machine across the room while Kaiba himself monitored everything going on within the game and Nyx’s health in the real world. He sat with legs crossed at the desk filled with monitor screens and with a small smile on his face at the excited laughter coming from his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God Seto this is so fun you gotta get in here and try it,” she says for what felt like the 10th time today. He disagreed, saying he was perfectly fine watching her have her fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah...it’s cus you’re afraid of horror games,” she taunts. Kaiba scoffed and denied the claim. She knows him too well though. He laughs as Nyx continues to taunt him, even making chicken sounds and moving her arms like wings, only to let out a shocked scream when she was blasted by a Cacodemon that had found her. Kaiba cringed a bit when he zoomed out the camera and watched her rip the eyeball out of the demonic meatball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gameplay feels really smooth. I feel like I’m actually here,” Nyx says as she takes a breather, “and I like that when I get hurt I feel a vibration instead of actually feeling the pain from the injury. If I get too low on health my vision goes red like it would in the actual game. I think this is going to be a really good game babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like it if you still tested it Nyx,” Kaiba says, “I’m bringing in Yugi and his friends to also test today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s what those extra pods were for,” Nyx mutters before going up in an elevator to another level. He briefly heard the cutscene happen as the door opened. Mokuba entered with Yugi and his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kaiba,” Yugi says with a smile. He briefly waves as he leans over to the microphone to talk to his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx stop when you’re ready. Yugi and his friends are here and I want to start them at the beginning with you. I know you ran through it already but I’d like you to run through it again with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she answers as she rips through a small human like demon before she lets out a gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Seto I just remembered I had something to ask you,” she says as she chainsaws more ammo out from an enemy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get my backpack and find my gloves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The red and black checkered ones?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Kaiba slides her messenger bag around the desk and digs through it, finding the fingerless gloves. He noticed there was something shoved in them. He pulls out a box and when he questions about it, she tells him to open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside lay a silver ring. Inside two bands was a decal of a Blue-Eyes. The tip of the snout and the tip of its tail was holding a clean decently sized sapphire. The ring was obviously custom made and it was...beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx...” Kaiba starts with a concerned tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant to ask you before but I forgot and I’m not sure why playing this game reminded me to ask you,” she says as she strolls over to another elevator. As she presses a button to make the elevator go, she turns around and faces the floating camera that followed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the best with words Seto, plus I’m not looking my best all covered in demon guts and whatnot, but...you mean the world to me Seto. I know you and I still have some things to work on but it’s all minor stuff that just takes time. And I can’t think of anyone else who I would want to spend the rest of my life with than you. So what do ya say handsome...will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba was speechless before it hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Nyx...you...</span>
  <em>
    <span>forgot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that you wanted to propose to me?” Kaiba states. He smirked when she fumbled over her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kept distracting me,” she whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This game. Many games. Work stuff. Your face. And that tie that one day,” she lists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was wrong with the tie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t like it on you it needed to come off,” she says with a smirk. Kaiba sighed and leaned on his elbow on the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No flirty talk during work,” he scolds. Nyx just snickered(along with their friends) as she stepped into an open room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What happens if I say no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will throw myself into a Cacodemon’s mouth and wallow in self pity that my boyfriend doesn’t want to marry me after everything we’ve been through?” Nyx responds with a shrug making her boyfriend chuckle. A cutscene happened as a Marauder demon appeared after she stepped far enough into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Shit! Shit! I am NOT ready for this asshole yet!” Nyx shrieks as she runs away from the speedy demon who was easily able to keep up with her. Kaiba and their friends couldn’t help but laugh as she swore for help and fumbled with the screen to eject her from the game. As soon as she was out, the pod opened up and Nyx sat up from the device holding her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was terrifying,” she whines. Mokuba went over and helped her stand and walk her over to the desk to sit her on the large beanbag chair she had brought in at one point in time and handed her a bottle of water. Kaiba immediately began asking how she was feeling after the VR experience and writing down her answers. As he set down the results, Nyx noticed that he pulled out the shiny silver ring and slid it on his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is...that a yes?” She asked. He smirked at her and leaned down pressing a quick kiss to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that’d be obvious. And for the record...you look great in Mancubus guts,” he says before pressing a much longer kiss to her lips. They broke apart as soon as Tea mentioned how cute this was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mokuba began herding them to the testing pods to put them in the game. He mentions that they will be starting from the beginning and when they get far enough Nyx will join them to give her time to relax before she jumps back into the world. As Mokuba took his place at the desk, Kaiba slid into the giant bean bag with his girlfriend, now fiancée and wrapped an arm around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m such a knucklehead and couldn’t make this romantic,” she says making herself comfortable while resting her head against his chest. He didn’t mind that it wasn’t romantic. He watched her grab her own ring out of her Switch case and slide it on her own finger, hers the same but with a Red-Eyes and a ruby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx Kaiba doesn’t sound too bad does it?” She asks with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds perfect to me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kaiba's Fan Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kaiba’s Fan-club</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba was a bit concerned when Nyx showed up late to class. She wasn’t officially late, but she was later than she usually was. It was some time later since Battle City and he and Nyx had officially started dating. They never came out to the public but Nyx’s friends and the Nerd Herd knew. Of course rumors began floating about the school about them possibly dating but of course they never confirmed or denied anything verbally. It was when the door opened that Kaiba knew something was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx was soaked and it was sunny outside. Her wet hair dripped onto the floor and her uniform clung to her uncomfortably. She was lucky she was wearing the boy’s uniform otherwise she would have been showing much more. The poor girl looked like a wet dog. Kaiba noticed one of the girls in class grinning menacingly at his girlfriend. He knew she was the leader of his fan club. Gods he hated her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well well look what the dogs dragged in, a soaked mutt!” She says with a laugh. Her friends all laughing along. Nyx dropped her backpack where she stood and walked over to the girl. She bent over in front of her and shook her head like a dog, spraying water everywhere on the girls making them shriek from getting wet; she stood with a “woof” and grabbed her bag to go sit in her seat. Kaiba noticed her bag was completely dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waterproof,” he hears her say as he takes his eyes away from the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asks even though he had a good idea on what transpired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bitches dumped water on me,” she says with a shrug, “guess they don’t think you’ve stooped so low as to want to date a punk like me.” Kaiba scoffed but didn’t say anything as the teacher walked in. Nyx just winked at her blue eyed dragon lover before she had to explain why she was soaking wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed to happen more than it should have. Nyx would walk in some days soaked to the bone, on cold days she tried to play it off that she was fine but anyone could see her shivering in her seat. She always denied an extra jacket though as she didn’t want to get it wet. There were a few times when the girls made it obvious they were picking on her and Joey couldn’t take it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do something about it Nyx! You jump at every chance you get to protect someone but you won’t even do it for yourself!?” Joey says during class break. Nyx just shrugged, fixing her hair as it dried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do Joey? Walk up to them and tell them to stop?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could </span>
  <em>
    <span>demand</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to stop like you do Trudge and Scud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hitting them isn’t going to solve anything. Girls like that are just going to whine to their parents who probably think they are perfect angels and it will just get me in even more trouble. Besides it’s just water, I won’t melt,” she says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has Kaiba tried to do anything about it?” Yugi asked. Nyx shrugged as she wrung out the end of her shirt in the trash can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt he will. It’s not really his problem and I’m sure he doesn’t want to deal with those crazy bitches anymore than I do. Honestly him getting involved might just make things worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re his girlfriend for Christ’s sake he should still do something,” Duke growls. She just shrugged. She’s been picked on before. It’s nothing she hasn’t already dealt with. She figured they’d get bored eventually and leave her alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh boy was she wrong. The water had stopped but now people could hardly look at her without scowling at her. It lasted about a week before finally Nyx asked her friends just what the hell was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the rumors are you blackmailed Kaiba into dating you. He’s paying you to be his girlfriend because you’re that desperate. Oh! Also apparently you’re cheating on Kaiba with Yugi and Joey,” Duke states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yugi and Joey? Not you too considering you’re the biggest man-slut I’ve ever seen?” Nyx growls. She sighs angrily and pinches the bridge of her nose, groaning that this has to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve slapped her,” Joey mutters. Nyx apologizes to them about the attitude and the fact that they’re being roped into the rumors as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gotta talk to Kaiba about this. These rumors are going to get out and make him look bad...” she says softly, grabbing her phone and texting him that they needed to talk at lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time lunch came about, Kaiba had gone off to a quick phone call and told Nyx he would meet up with her later. Her and the Nerd Herd had grouped two tables together so they could all sit around one another; Nyx and her housemates as well as the Nerd Herd, leaving a spot for Kaiba when he came back. They had been chattering about the newest cards Yugi’s Grandpa got in stock when suddenly Nyx was pushed into the table. The cackles from the girls behind her told them all who it was. Nyx had finally had enough. She stood up and turned on the girls, probably talking louder than she needed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright just what the hell is your problem with me!?” She growls. The ring leader flipped her hair to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Putting a dog like you in your place. You really think you’re good enough for someone like Seto Kaiba? I don’t know what you’ve done to him but stop hanging around him before you give him fleas.” Nyx simply crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at the bleach blonde girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fleas are much better than what you’d give him,” she scoffs. One of the lackeys scoffed at Nyx and went to push her, barely moving her an inch as Nyx shoved back, growling at them to keep away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I don’t know what sort of weird infatuation you have with Seto but leave me out of this. I ain’t bothering y’all and your stupid fan club so just leave me and my friends be, got it?” Nyx says. She hadn’t noticed the crowd starting to gather around them, only briefly hearing someone shout “cat fight” as the ringleader approached. The red haired duelist barely felt the slap collide with her face until she felt a stinging sensation across her cheek and close to her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slapped her...no...she </span>
  <em>
    <span>clawed</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. Nyx stood up straight from the hit and looked the blonde woman in the eye. She went to swing towards the duelist again only to let out a small shriek when Nyx grabbed her arm in a tight grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me show you how it’s really done...” Nyx growls and pulls her arm back ready to sock the girl in the face; it pleased a few of her friends to see the blonde woman cringe in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx!” a voice stresses. Kaiba had shown up finally. As he got off the phone he heard “cat fight” get shouted and he rushed towards the scene to see his girlfriend get hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx stopped her fist, looking over her shoulder at the man. She looked away and sighed, faking a punch towards the girl to make her grimace again before she let her go and simply walked away. Kaiba approached her, reaching a hand up to push her hair away from her cheek as he went to look at the scratches. They were an angry red and Nyx hissed when his fingers got too close. This had gotten too far out of hand. The young CEO glanced over at his fan club and decided he needed to make a statement. His fingers trailed down Nyx’s neck and he pulled her into a kiss. A few gasps of surprise erupted from the crowd as the kiss lasted longer than it should have. He couldn’t help it though, he realized it was so easy to get lost in her kisses, even the smallest of ones and they had only been dating for possibly a month. Nyx sat down on the bench of the table again as Peggy Lee began to check her over, she was always the one who took care of injuries in their little group for some reason. Kaiba looked to the blonde woman who held her arm where Nyx grabbed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I find out that any of you ever do something to my girlfriend again I will end you,” he growls. He muttered something about how he should have let Nyx hit her as he left to watch his girlfriend hiss at the disinfectant wipes being used on her cheek. Lee and Nyx were arguing about something, most likely because the latter wouldn’t sit still as she complained about it stinging. Kaiba sat beside her as a way to get her to stop moving as she would lay against him if she tried to back away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I fired?” She suddenly asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I fire you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh the whole ‘I represent KaibaCorp.’ thing and I kind of got into a fight?” Kaiba just smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know someone that can replace you?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No not really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re not fired,” he states, “besides. She had it coming.” Nyx just snickered. After Lee finished wiping down Nyx’s cheek, the red head turned around and folded her arms on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was the kiss really necessary though?” She asked him softly. She felt him hook his pinky finger into hers as he said that something needed to be said. Nyx told him he could have just said something and he responded that he’s bad with words. Nyx just scoffed, not believing him but let it go. They hadn’t noticed the smiles on their friend’s faces until they had heard a teacher come up and tell them they had to go to the Principal’s Office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ring leader sat in the chair sneering at Nyx like she had already won. The redhead sitting there with a scowl on her face that could rival Kaiba’s as she kept her head turned away from them both. The Principal had asked for them both to explain what happened and Nyx growled at the fan club leader when she told a blatant lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I started it?” She growls, “I didn’t even hit you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you see the giant bruise you left on my arm?” The woman showed her arm with a red handprint imprinted into her skin. Nyx scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh how terrible you have a small bruise. At least you don’t look like Shere Khan,” Nyx growls as she finally turns to look at both the woman and the Principal. The Principal’s eyes widened at the scratches on her face. They looked worse than they really were but they still stung pretty bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised those cheap ass fake nails of yours didn’t break off when you decided to try and claw my face off, for no reason might I add...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies please,” the Principal says, quieting the feuding women, “Nyx will you tell me your side?” Immediately Nyx talked about what the woman and her friends did to her throughout the past couple of weeks until today when she got physical. The Principal sighed and glanced at Kaiba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to ask just to make sure they both aren’t making stuff up, are you two in fact dating?” Kaiba nodded. She turned back to Nyx.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this has been going on for so long why haven’t you reported it?” The duelist narrows her eyes at the adult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Every damn time I walked into the classroom the teacher asked what happened and I told them that these minimum wage hookers kept doing things to me but obviously they didn’t care,” Nyx growls. She smirks when she hears her friends behind her snicker silently at her insult and the fan club girls gasp in offense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please try and not insult each other here...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I make no promises,” Nyx states, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. The Principal told her that she had heard about what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you knew, then why wasn’t anything done?” Kaiba asked. The woman sighs and admits that they didn’t fully believe it because of her stature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of my stature?” Nyx asks shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your reports in your P.E class clearly show that you are strong Nyx, you’re fully capable of handling yourself we...didn’t really think someone would pick on you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So because I’m big and strong means I’m not going to get picked on? Joey’s big and strong too </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in a gang but he’s picked on all the time!” Nyx growls, pointing at her blonde friend with her thumb, “that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” The Principal agreed and mentioned that they would try and remedy that in the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either way, I’m going to have to call both of your parents and let them know about this incident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead. It’s not gonna affect my life whatsoever,” Nyx scoffs softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t believe your mother would be upset about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The dead don’t get an opinion anymore...” Nyx responds. The room went silent for a moment before the Principal asked about her father. Kaiba could see Nyx was getting upset about all of this and he placed his hand in her thigh, a small “I’m here” that helped her relax for a short moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father would be more disappointed I didn’t hit her than me getting into a fight. There’s a reason I don’t live with him anymore.” The Principal stuttered out a question and Nyx shifted in her seat uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen. If I went by how I was raised by my father all three of these bitches would be sleeping in the hospital. But because I don’t agree with that I didn’t even hit one of them. So can we go now? You got your story. Just give me my punishment for fighting and let’s move on.” The Principal nodded and simply told Nyx that it was going to be marked as self defense on her record and that she and her friends were free to go. Nyx was the first to leave as she dipped as fast as possible. Marcus stayed behind for a moment to try and smooth things over, explaining to the Principal that she didn’t like talking about her parents too much and apologized for her attitude. Luckily, the woman understood and didn’t blame her nor was upset about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba glanced over at his girlfriend who worked in silence on the couch in his office. The scratches on her face were more faded than they were earlier but he could see they still stung when Nyx would close one eye for a moment and wince from the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was the first time he had heard anything about her parents. Her mother was dead and her father sounded like an asshole, hence why she was living on her own with Marcus and all them. He was a bit surprised that she hadn’t told him anything but he figured it was fair since he hadn’t told her anything about his time with Gozaburo. What she knew was what she figured out when she fought him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was another thing. She never stood up for herself, she always stood up for someone else. She protected Yugi and Joey from bullies. She literally fought his adopted father in order to protect him from the man and she told him things he needed to hear after. But now people were bullying her...because of him. Kaiba scowled at himself. He should have protected her. He watched her work before he stood up and walked over to her and sat next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” Nyx asks. Kaiba shakes his head and simply reaches an arm out to pull her to him. Nyx flops into his side, stiff and unsure what to do. He told her to relax as he pulled the tablet away from her hands and placed it on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t help you before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh. I’m fine. I’ve had worse than this. At least I’m still decent looking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would say more than decent.” He could feel Nyx grinning at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaaat? Is that a compliment?” She asks. He stayed silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that was a compliment,” she says as she turns to look at him. She lifts herself up over his lap. They just smirk at one another before it falls. Kaiba lifts his hand and his fingers trail down her cheek, being careful of the scratches. His fingers curled into her hair at the back of her neck and pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was soft as they sighed into it, eyes closed as Kaiba’s other hand rested on her side. As they parted, the look in their eyes told one another how they felt. Nyx went to kiss him again as they heard the door to his office open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto!” Mokuba called as he walked in with Roland. There wasn’t enough time to break apart and Mokuba had caught them mid kiss, eyes wide in shock. Nyx backed away and scratched at the scabbing scratches on her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mokuba you need to knock or let me know you’re coming,” Kaiba says with a slight growl, he wasn’t actually mad at his brother though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll have to since who knows what I’ll walk in on next time~” Mokuba teases. Kaiba got up with a playful growl, Mokuba letting out a yelp as he ran out of the office door, his older brother chasing after him. Nyx shook her head with a smile before being distracted by the food Roland had brought them. She thanked the bodyguard and invited him to sit down with her, not taking no for an answer as he protested that he could eat another time. He noticed the scratches on her cheek and Nyx explained to him what happened as Kaiba came back in holding Mokuba upside down by his legs on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hit her?” Mokuba asked as the food was all set out, Roland staying to eat with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I really wanted to though even though it’s wrong,” she answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you beat up bullies all the time?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because I do it doesn’t mean it’s right. I was raised that way unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you had a shitty childhood too?” He asks but he had both teenagers scold him for his use of words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language!” Nyx and Kaiba say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Crappy childhood.” Nyx nodded telling them it wasn’t the best but that’s why she left. There was small conversation for the rest of the meal and Kaiba worked for a few more hours before he decided to accompany Nyx home. He grabbed the extra helmet from the closet as Nyx grabbed her own. It was always awkward riding on her motorcycle as Kaiba wasn’t sure where to put his hands, and seemed a bit too shy to wrap his arms around her. Nyx always tugged them around her waist though as she drove off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they got to her home it was around midnight. Trixie and Jacob were still awake and sitting in the living room and they said a small “welcome home” when Nyx and Kaiba entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you. How’s your face?” Trixie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I think my ego hurts more than these do,” Nyx shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaiba spending the night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...Don’t give me that look.” Trixie just smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your lips are a bit red. Let me guess, little Mokie get in the way and now you wanna make out with your boyfriend in peace?” She asks with an innocent grin. Nyx just narrowed her eyes at her friend with her hands together in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know what I’m too tired to even try and correct you and your dirty mind,” Nyx states, “just keep the couch clean this time Jacob!” She snickers as she enters her room, hearing her friend sputter out some sort of response that wasn’t understood. Nyx closed her bedroom door and locked it, taking off her uniform jacket and flopping onto the bed with a sigh. She feels fingers along her cheek and looks to her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never got to finish what we started...” Kaiba says softly. The dark look in his eyes sent a small shiver down her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the famous Seto Kaiba really is just a misbehaving teenager like everyone else?” She asks with a smirk, rolling over to lay across his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make it hard to want to behave,” he says before pressing a kiss to her lips, hand being careful of his girlfriend’s injury.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nyx's Moment Of Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Nap Nest I have mentioned in here is basically a giant square in the corner of the office surrounded by couches and in the middle are a bunch of cushions to sit on with a small table in the middle. I figured Mokuba and Nyx made it one day when she found out he had never made a pillow fort. Kaiba originally complained about it but never made them take it down so it just stayed there as a way for Kaiba, Mokuba or Nyx to just come and nap when they need it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nyx’s Moment Of Weakness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know guys...are you sure Nyx didn’t hire me because we’re friends?” Yugi asked his companions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For real Yugi,” Mokuba says, “Nyx hired you because she knows what you’re good at. You may not have the actual work experience for this job but you are good at it. My brother would have said the same thing.” Mokuba frowned slightly when he mentioned his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has there been any word from him?” Yugi asks softly, frowning more when the boy shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx has been taking over everything in Seto’s position and still doing her own. I’ve been doing what I can to help her out with it but...I’m getting kind of worried about her...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s been going on?” Joey asked. Mokuba tells them that she’s hardly been coming home anymore. Coming home for maybe an hour or two at the most to get a change of clothes and maybe nap for an hour if she has time, otherwise she’s been staying here in the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not in either of your job descriptions but can you two check up on her here and there?” Mokuba asks, “Joey you might be able to do it more since you’re security now...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We was gonna do that anyways even without you asking,” Joey says with a smile. With a small thank you to them, the three of them finished their travel to Kaiba’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx was just finishing up a phone call when they came in. She was pacing around the room, giving a small wave as the three boys entered the office. They stayed quiet, letting her finish the phone call. Once she was done, immediately she began picking at things on the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you’re here Mokie,” Nyx says, “it’s both Yugi and Joey’s first day. Can you make sure that Joey’s got all his tools for the job and that the suit fits?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already done,” the boy says, “it’s sitting in Yugi’s office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Can you make sure Yugi has everything set up how he wants it? Get help from anyone if it’s not right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also already done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...well if you’re not busy Mokie-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already got a list of places Joey is allowed to be at as well as his keycard set up to unlock those places, his schedule for the next month is all done, his radio is tuned to be able to contact you directly and he has his work phone. Yugi has everything he needs and also has his work phone with our numbers in them and he’s already gotten acquainted with the QA team as one of their leads.” Nyx stood there wide eyed and then she slowly flopped back into the chair behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...great...that’s all done...” she starts then glances at her watch mentioning she gets a few minutes to herself then. Mokuba smiled and waved at her, telling her they just wanted to stop by and see how she was doing and update her on what’s already been done. Nyx waved at them as she leaned back in the chair, arms over her face. The trio began to leave but stopped short of the door when they heard a soft sob. They looked back at the woman before them, unsure if what they heard was really that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx?...Are you okay?...” Mokuba asks softly. Nyx shook her head and took a deep shaky breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t...” she says, her voice trembling as she still hid her face, “I can’t keep doing this without him...” Yugi and Joey looked at each other, not sure what to do. They’ve never really seen Nyx like this. Joey has only seen it maybe twice before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand how he can do this every. God. Damn. Day...I am not qualified to be in this position...I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m afraid I’m going to fuck something up...I can’t keep doing this without him...” Mokuba approached her slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx...he’s gonna come back...he has to,” Mokuba says. He felt his own tears start to form as the boy had been holding his emotions in just like Nyx had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to believe that Mokie...I want to believe that so badly but...I don’t...I really don’t...” she says as she leans her elbows on the desk, her golden eyes filled with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I turned on that...fucking machine at home and I can’t tell if it’s working or not. Seto, never told me how it worked...he never answered me if he would be able to come back...I didn’t even know he was leaving until he was gone...” she growls. The night before Kaiba left to find Atem in the afterlife for one last duel, Kaiba had been acting strange. He had been very loving to his girlfriend, spending as much time with her as he could and reminding her how much he loved her. And then he was gone. This left Nyx and Mokuba in charge of KaibaCorp. and he had been gone for an entire month. Nyx heard a sniff at her right and she saw Mokuba looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re...you’re not going to leave too, are you Nyx?...” he asked. Nyx slid off the chair to her knees and wrapped her arms around the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m never going to leave you Mokie,” she says, “I promised your brother a long time ago that if anything happened to him I would be here to take care of you and the company. I just...I just wish I had help...you’ve been helping as much as you can Mokie and I really appreciate it. But I can’t put more strain on you that I already am. You’re a kid. You’re allowed to still do kid things.” She wipes away his tears and they give one another a tight hug. Mokuba mentions he should get back to work after Nyx’s work phone goes off. Nyx bids them a farewell as she goes to check the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You coming Joey?” Yugi asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on without me. I need a moment with Nyx,” he responds. Joey watched his best friend and Mokuba leave before he turned to see Nyx standing at the back window, putting her phone away and muttering about how she was glad the meeting was postponed. Joey approached, putting a hand on her shoulder and feeling her jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay Nyxie?” He asks. Nyx nods and she feels him bump her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you better than that. Tell me the truth.” She looked away from him and he could see she was trying to hold back tears again. He felt a pang in his heart and he tugged her close, whispering a small “c’mere.” Nyx wrapped her arms around his middle and she let go. Joey held her tight to him, letting her cry on him while he stroked her hair. If he wasn’t worried before, he was worried now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt thin, thinner than she normally was and he noticed dark bags under her eyes. She looked pale compared to how she normally looked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx...when was the last time you really ate something solid?” He whispers to her as her cries began to slow. She was still shaking in his arms but the tears had dried up and the whimpers were dying down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you slept?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She still didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyxie...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time...” she responds, pulling away from him and moving back to the desk. She plops herself down in the chair and immediately began checking emails; both hers and Kaiba’s at the same time. Both of them heard her stomach growl loudly and Nyx whines softly to herself but ignores it. Joey huffed and pulled out his phone and scrolled for a specific app.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joey felt slightly accomplished. He had ordered lunch for himself and Nyx(and Mokuba and Yugi even though they demanded they pay him back) and he managed to get her to eat a few things slowly while she worked. The few times he managed to get her to lay her head down and take a nap, she woke up barely 10 minutes later claiming she had to get back to work; cracking open a new bottle of Mountain Dew when she was feeling tired. Joey swore if it was coffee she would start to look like Kaiba too now that she’s working like him. One way or another he was going to get her to take an actual nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan was successful. Mokuba was brought in on it and he took over Nyx’s job for the rest of the day. Joey had to literally drag his friend into the Nap Nest in the corner of the room in order for her to sleep. He felt a bit awkward, holding her like this knowing they weren’t in a relationship, but at this rate he was willing to do anything to get this girl to sleep. She managed to sleep until the moon rose into the sky before she claimed she had to get back to work. On the desk she saw a note from Mokuba and two boxes of fresh takeout, reminding her that she needs to eat if she was going to be strong enough to beat up his big brother when he gets back for leaving them alone. It brought a chuckle out of her as she sat down to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joey walked the halls of the KaibaCorp. building. He missed most of his first day as security, but Mokuba put in a word for him to his boss that Nyx requested he stay with her that day so luckily he didn’t get in trouble(then again, it’s hard to get mad at him when he was with his bosses boss). He told Nyx he would stay at the building while Nyx worked, the girl having sent Roland home with Mokuba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Joey strutted around Kaiba’s office in his uniform suit to joke around and make Nyx smile, but as she began to focus more, he left to wander the top floor. He was surprised his keycard had access to everything on the top floor. Guess that’s what happens when your best friend is literally running the company. He halted his “patrolling”, hearing a “ding” sound from the Kaiba personal elevator. He stood his ground, not sure who would be in there at this time as only Mokuba, Nyx, and Roland had access to it. A man in a blue button up shirt walked out. Tall, black jeans and black boots. And blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaiba!?” Joey asks a bit too loudly. He grimaces over his shoulder in the direction of Kaiba’s office where Nyx was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Wheeler?” Kaiba demands. Joey noticed he looked ragged. His hair was a mess as if he had been running his hands through it in irritation, he had bags under his eyes that made him look exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I work here now Rich Boy,” Joey responds. Kaiba narrows his eyes at the blonde man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when?” Kaiba scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today...Nyx hired me.” At the mention of Nyx’s name, his blue eyes widened. Kaiba stepped around Joey to continue on down the hall only to be blocked by the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move Wheeler,” he growled, “I’m going to my office.” Kaiba tried to move around him again and Joey pushed him back with a bit of force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As far as I’m concerned right now Kaiba, it ain’t your office anymore.” Kaiba growled and tried once more, only to be pushed into the wall behind him by Joey. He was surprised at how much force the blonde had now as he held him by the collar of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me Kaiba. Nyx has been busting her ass to keep this place afloat. That girl has hardly taken care of herself because she’s swamped with so much work doing your job and her own,” the blonde growls, “now I’ve known Nyx practically my whole life and I’ve never seen that girl so broken until today all because she misses you.” Kaiba stood back against the wall as Joey told him about his girlfriend. Told him about her breakdown today. How she was ignoring the need to be a functioning human being because she was so afraid of fucking up something in the company and letting him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t even think you were coming back...” he says, his grip loosening on the CEO’s collar, “so how dare you come back and act all high and mighty around here Kaiba after leaving both her and your brother alone!” Joey’s words struck Kaiba and he growled a slight threat to the blonde before he glanced at his ear piece and pressed it, adjusting himself so his forearm lay across Kaiba’s chest to hold him in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is everything alright out there Joey? I heard some shouting,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nyx says in his earpiece. Joey sighed and looked at Kaiba once more. The stern look the man had made the blonde give in. He sighed and brought his hand up to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah everythin’s fine Nyxie,” he responds, “jus...got someone here to see ya...he was trying to get around security,” he adds with a small chuckle. His friend told him to be careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I suppose I can take a moment. Make it quick though.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sir,” Joey says. He gets off of Kaiba and motions with his head as he leads him down the hall. Right before they get to the door, Joey turns around and points a finger in Kaiba’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fuck up like this again and I will make sure Nyx walks out that door and never comes back,” he growls in a whisper, “she deserves far better than you with the shit you put her through.” Kaiba sighed and looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Nyx heard the door open and she thanked Joey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right outside if you need me Nyxie,” he says and closes the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you?” She asks, not even looking up and typing away at the keyboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could start by looking at me.” Nyx’s typing stopped altogether at his voice. She glanced up, peering over the computer screens to see the face of the man she was missing. She stood, stepping away from the desk and around to the side of it. He watched her as she walked, light a frightened animal ready to bolt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>THUNK.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or attack...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Nyx!?” Kaiba yells. He wasn’t expecting her to grab an empty soda bottle and throw it at him. He rubbed his arm where it hit and asked what the hell that was for. He tensed as she hugged him tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to make sure you were real...” she says. He could feel her shaking in his arms, her voice cracking as she spoke. Kaiba went to wrap his arms around her before she lept back quickly and grabbed another bottle and threw it at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the FUCK is wrong with you!?” She shouted. She threw bottle after bottle at him as they bounced back. Kaiba guarded himself as best as he could as he backed up from Nyx’s onslaught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were gone for a Goddamn month Seto! Why the fuck didn’t you tell me you were leaving? And then you come back looking like nothing is wrong and how fucking dare you do that to Mokuba!” Nyx continued to cuss at him. Instead of throwing a bottle, she tried to hit him with it and he caught her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me you fucking bastard!” She growls and struggled before Kaiba just pulls her close and wraps his arms around her. His hands felt her waist, and he hated that Joey was right. Nyx hadn’t been taking care of herself. The thought reminded him of when she did the same to him. He had been working nonstop and she took care of him. It was time he did the same. As he heard the bottle clink on the floor, Kaiba easily picked up his girlfriend and brought her over to the Nap Nest. She stopped struggling as he set her down on the couch that made a wall and began removing her boots and socks. Her jacket and tie were tossed to the ground as well. He called the blonde security guard in the office as the blue eyed CEO stripped off his shirt, leaving him in a black tank top shirt and his jeans. Kaiba told Joey to grab a couch and get some sleep.   At first he went to argue, but the sight of the silently crying Nyx made him stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep boss...” he sighs as he presses a kiss to the top of her head; a comforting gesture they never got rid of, and took a spot on one of the other couches. He told her to wake him up if she needed him. Kaiba lay on the couch and pulled Nyx over him. He stroked her hair, silently thanking that mutt for taking care of her for him, as she silently cried. She whispered small “I missed you so much” and curses. Kaiba just held her close and whispered “I know” to her over and over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took about an hour for her to speak again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wouldn’t come back...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure I would either,” he admits, “Mokuba told me you turned on the machine again. I think that helped speed up the process of being able to return instead of waiting for my time to run out. And...you...helped...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amina...” he says softly, “I dueled Atem...he won...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto...I’m sorry-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he says cutting her off, “I saw our past lives too...it...it made me miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone around them could tell they were in love. After I lost I...wasn’t sure what to do with myself. It didn’t go according to my plan so I wasn’t sure what else to do. Amina found me and asked me where I came from, if I had anyone at home waiting for me. I told her about you. The past me heard and said you sounded like an incredible woman. They told me that I should be happy that I walked away from that duel and that I should go home to you...Amina told me that...” he trailed off for a moment, “...all they did was hold hands and smile at each other and it felt like they just belonged together...” Kaiba didn’t want to tell Nyx what Amina really said. After this whole stunt he pulled, there was no way Nyx would want to marry him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their love might be why we’re together today...” Nyx says softly, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Nyx...” he starts, “Wheeler was right...I...” he trailed off and sighed. Nyx stayed quiet to let him talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve you...I...I would understand if you...wanted to leave me.” Kaiba was watching the ceiling, waiting for her answer. She stopped tracing patterns on his chest and lay her palm flat on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be laying here with you now if I wanted to leave you...” she whispers after a few moments. She feels him swallow and let out a held breath. She noticed it was shaky. Nyx pulls herself up higher on his chest and she sees his blue eyes darken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like the few other times Nyx had seen him this vulnerable she knew he was trying to hide his tears from her. Nyx reaches her hand out and placed it on his cheek, her thumb rubbing the few strays that fell as he moved more towards her hand. She leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He returned it just as soft as his own hand came up and pushed away her newly falling tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Seto...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I love you too Nyx...more than you really know...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few knocks at the office door woke Nyx out of a deep sleep. She woke with a snort and called for the knocker to come in. In stepped Mokuba and Yugi. Yugi snickered at Nyx’s disheveled appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you finally took a nap,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What day is it?” She asks, finally sitting up and yawning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just the next day Nyx. Where’s Joey?” Yugi chuckled again when his best friend snorted awake as well. Mokuba mentions that they brought breakfast for everyone. Nyx stood and stretched, being told she had a change of clothes as well. Yugi informed everyone that Mokie told him about Kaiba coming home last night and that he came to see Nyx after he saw Mokuba. While food was dished out, the phone on the desk rang and Nyx answered it, putting it on speaker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a company they had been working with for a game coming up. The man was complaining to Nyx about how he had been trying to contact her since last night and would not understand when Nyx said she had something come up that was more important. He began to say that Seto Kaiba would have been here for it and began to demand to speak to him. Nyx typed a few things on the keyboard in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Kaiba is unavailable right now so you have to deal with me,” Nyx says with a slight growl, “now I see I still haven’t been sent what I asked for two days ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get me Kaiba you desk whore!” Everyone in the room saw Nyx narrows her eyes and lean over the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As far as you and your pathetic excuse for a company should be concerned, I AM SETO KAIBA!” She roared, “now get me those fucking contracts on my desk or in my email by tonight or else I will drop your company faster than you can even come up with something I actually find insulting!” And with that, she hung up. Everyone knew that if word got out that KaibaCorp. dropped a collaborator it was almost certain death for the company. As Nyx took a few deep breaths to calm herself, she glanced around the room and saw the many wide eyes staring at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What?...” she asked. She even noticed her boyfriend giving her the same shocked look. He let out a pleased hum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job,” he says, standing up and stretching. His joints popped painfully as he slowly made his way over to his girlfriend. He pulled her into a kiss, making her instantly relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you deal with this shit all day,” she groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had you,” he says, making his way back over to the couch he was previously sleeping on. Kaiba caught everyone up on what happened when he was gone and Mokuba and Nyx caught him up on projects while they all ate. As he listened, he couldn’t help but remember what Amina had told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you really love this girl like it sounds like you do, you should marry her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this something they were ready for? He supposed they should just take it one step at a time as they both realized there was a big part of their relationship that needed mending.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Animus Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just a fun thing to do and my friend and I have not decided yet if it is canon to our stories. Granted some things in here do mess with the timeline we have(like Yugi only working at KaibaCorp. in this one compared to both him and Joey working there in another one) so this is more of an idea than actual canon. </p><p>What IS canon though is the scene with Set and Amina.</p><p>This story will be posted on both Nyx and Amina's stories.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How Seto is okay with you guys hanging out here all the time is beyond me,” Nyx states with a laugh. Behind her the titled “Nerd Herd” followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the fact that I work here now helps,” Yugi admits with a sheepish grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah probably. You’ve done good work so far though Yugi. I think Seto is happy with your ideas, I know we can’t wait to see the work your team does,” Nyx says. The Gang approached Kaiba’s office doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh Miss! Mr. Kaiba’s busy!” the Secretary tries to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No he’s not!” Nyx responds, opening the door to the office without skipping a beat. As the woman entered, she began to softly hum the song that softly drifted through the office. A pair of blue eyes glanced up for a moment before going back to the computer screens, the clicking sounds continuing on the keyboard as he went back to typing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey honey,” Nyx says softly, leaning over the side of his chair. Kaiba leaned back and turned his head just enough to receive the kiss his fiancee was trying to give him. Immediately after, she slid the folder in her hands and began explaining the contents. After a few mouse clicks, Kaiba finally sighed and leaned back in his chair, stretching out his neck and a few painful cracks sounded as he groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will look over it more later,” he says. The Gang softly smiled to themselves as they watched Nyx and Kaiba interact. He was much more comfortable showing small bits of affection by now, especially after they became engaged and graduated from High School.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s the new Secretary?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She tried to tell me you were busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to remind her that you know my schedule more than anyone else and to let you in no matter what is going on. Are you busy Nyx?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not...entirely...why?...” she asks, slightly suspicious. He mentions he wanted her to test something. He instructed her to go sit by the table with the separate computer. The red haired woman flopped on the giant bean bag chair and got comfortable as The Gang all sat on the couches in the Nap Nest Mokuba had made one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put these on so I can keep a track of your vitals,” Kaiba instructs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vitals? What the hell are you making me test?” Nyx asked, even more concerned now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me. I’ve already tried it and I want to do more testing now that you’re here.” Nyx narrowed her eyes at her fiance but put the odd bracelets on anyways. Finally, he placed a headset over her head and she leaned back, making herself as comfortable as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should I be expecting?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to explain it but you’ll know.” Nyx could only see darkness as she hears small typing and clicks as the machine booted up. Suddenly she felt herself go limp. She was aware of it but felt like she could no longer move her body as a bright light blinded her. She was unaware that everyone in the room could see what she saw on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How much farther was this place, Set? Horus and I are going to die from the heat at this rate…” Amina groans, shielding her eyes from the blazing sun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s just a bit farther my love. See? You can already see it.” Amina looks over the sand dune, seeing the heat waves and seeing an oasis ahead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sure that isn’t a hallucination?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I used to come here as a child. Trust me, it’s real.” The couple kicked their horses to a gallop so they could get to the oasis faster. Amina let out a sigh of relief when they were in the cover of the shade, her husband chuckled at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Should we tie the horses up?” he asks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think they will be okay. Maybe tie them together but Horus won’t leave until I leave. Will Cobalt bolt if something spooks him?” Amina asks. Set shakes his head. The horses were left untied. The couple sat down and rested for a bit, tired from their journey. As Set leaned against a tree, Amina curled up next to him, head resting on his chest and arm thrown over his torso. One of his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her closer to press a kiss to her forehead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m still having a hard time believing a wonderful woman like you is my wife,” Set mutters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re having a hard time believing it?” Amina asks with a grin, “I’m the jackal girl, remember?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No man was brave enough to tackle the challenge of falling for the jackal girl,” Set states, “and what an incredible person you turned out to be.” Amina scoffed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re such a sap,” she says before she sits up partially to press a light kiss to her new husband’s lips. The kiss lasted for a few moments before they pulled away. Set reached up and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. He could feel himself getting lost in her golden orbs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is something wrong?” she asks softly. His blue eyes wander over her face again before a small smirk makes its way to his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think we should start taking advantage of what time we have to ourselves,” the man whispers before pressing a much rougher kiss to his wife’s lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>___________________________</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sun had begun to set by the time the couple had decided to go explore. Amina was excited, often scampering off and leaving her husband behind, only to appear somewhere else, even in a tree a few times.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Slow down Amina,” Set laughs as he watches his wife scramble out of a tree. He shook his head when she landed, landing on all fours and looking like a dog at attention. He swore if she had a tail it would be wagging in a circle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry my love,” she says, standing up and brushing herself off, “I’m just excited to see this place. I’ve never seen an oasis this big before! And it’s so beautiful.” Set takes her hand in his and begins to lead her away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me show you something. We’re close to my favorite spot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Set led Amina down a few rocks. Beneath them was a pool with a waterfall. The water was so clean looking. As they walked across a few rocks in the pond, a slight mist from the waterfall sprayed them. Amina brushed her hand through the water and found it was cool. She hadn’t noticed Set continued on without her, moving to stand at the pool’s edge.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you coming?” he asks. Amina just smiles and joins him. She crouches at the edge of the pool a few feet away from him, dipping her hands into the water and bringing it up to drink from. Set took a few handfuls as well but stopped to watch his wife. He wasn’t sure why he was so mesmerized by her today. As she looked up at him, he noticed a vine behind her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everything alright Set?” she asked. Set just smirked and jogged behind her. Amina looked over her shoulder, only to step out of the way as she sees her husband run at her. She hadn’t noticed the vine in his hands when he jumped into the pool, the vine actually hitting her as she rushed forward to find Set in the water. As she looked over the edge of the pool, a hand shot out and grabbed the leather collar of her armor and pulled her in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It took her a moment to surface, gasping for air as she grabbed onto the overhang she was previously standing on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh it’s not that bad,” Set says, surfacing and holding onto the rock his wife was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Easy for you to say! You’re not wearing metal...and I was not prepared for that,” she whines. Set just smiled at her and Amina let out a laugh, unable to keep the act up. Once she regained her breath, Amina pushed off of the rock and paddled out more into the pool. A few splashes and then just small drips of water sounded as Amina turned over to float more on her back. Her face began to turn red as she saw her husband, perched on the stone, his feet still dangling in the water. His robes were all wet, the light blue fabric had turned relatively see through by the water. Oh Hathor help her. It was unfair how this man before her could look so ravishing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can feel you staring, my love,” he says. The female warrior dived under the water before surfacing at his feet and launching as much water as she could at him. A playful growl sounded from the man before he dived into the water after the jackal woman. Somehow, she managed to get out of the water quickly and she took off. As soon as he was out, he took off after her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Set could hear Amina laughing as she ran from him off into the trees. The woman noticed a slight hill, turning quickly to slide down it and try to hide from the man chasing her, granted she knew she wasn’t hiding well and turned to run as the High Priest slid down after her. As she took a few steps forward, she turned to look over her shoulder and that’s when he caught her. Set’s arms wrapped around her waist and tried to lift her up, the couple laughing as he did so. Amina hadn’t realized she was so close to another hill when she darted away. Her foot slipped as her mate grabbed her and the couple slid down the grassy hill below.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They landed with a grunt before they just laughed, Amina on her back, an arm thrown around Set’s back, holding him to her. Set had landed on top, his arms bracing him over her so he didn’t crush her. The scale mail clinked as the woman’s arm fell down beside her head as their laughter died down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have been so childish today...I liked seeing it,” Amina says.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m blaming you for it,” Set responds, making them both chuckle. He felt her fingers slide up his jaw, cupping his cheek; he leaned into it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve been very affectionate today too since we got here. What’s going on?” she asks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s many things.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well for one, you are my wife now. I can love on you all I want now,” he says, rolling off of her to lay beside her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Two, I’m enjoying having you all to myself for a while. You and I both know Atem won’t leave us alone once we get back to the palace.” They chuckle at that. Amina looks over with a smile, seeing Set had lost himself again. His gaze was wandering all over her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Set?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>“You are as lovely as the first dawn…” he says softly, rolling onto his side as his hand cupped her own cheek so he could lean forward and press a loving kiss to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My father gave you the grandkid talk already hasn’t he?” she asks after the kiss is broken.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He gave it to me while I was getting ready for our wedding.” Amina just groans about her ridiculous father as she sits up and scoots closer to her lover. She lay her head on his shoulder and whispered a small “I love you.” He whispered one back and the two sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>____________________________</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Memory failure. Unfinished sequence. Desynchronization imminent.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn…” Kaiba growls. He pressed a few keys on the computer and looked over at Nyx. She jolted in her beanbag, sitting up shakily and taking the headset off. After she quickly took everything off she finally seemed to be able to take a few deep breaths to calm herself before she stared at Kaiba with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what I think it is!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you make a fucking Animus?” Kaiba opened his mouth to respond before his fiancee stands up and starts talking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God you made a fucking Animus. Seto do you know what this means!?” Nyx exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No but I bet you’re going to tell me,” he responds, propping his head up on his hand as he leans on the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto the things we could do with this! Researching lost information in history could be made so much easier with this!” then she gasps, “I HAVE to tell Yuki about this! Is it finished yet?” Kaiba told her no, that he hasn’t been able to figure out how to make it like it is in the games; able to choose what memory you want and where to start. Both in his test and hers it just tossed them somewhere random in the memories. His eyes began to follow her as she began to pace around the room, ranting about...something. Kaiba glanced over at The Gang, silently asking if any of them understood what she was talking about. They all shrugged and shook their head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate it when she gets like this…” he mutters, “Nyx.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go see Pegasus now too! He has stuff about the Rose Duelists during the war in the 1400s…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard theories about Duel Monsters being played during that time too. A-a-and Amina mentioned in her journal about Set’s vow to her during the wedding…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx!” She stopped in her tracks and looked over at her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to explain what you’re talking about in a language we can understand?” he asks with a smirk. Nyx grinned sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. When I worked for Pegasus far more closely than I do now, we had talked about the War of the Roses in the 1400’s in England. It was fought by two houses. House Lancaster of the red rose, and the House of York, the white rose. When I looked into it with Pegasus we had found references to Henry Tudor, when described, he sounded like he looked like Atem. And you know that “Atem” in our time, is Yugi,” she says pointing at their friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on?” Kaiba says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also found that Christian Rosenkreuz was described to look like you. Brown hair, blue eyes. He also happened to wear armor of his Deck Master, which was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. His wife. Red hair. Deck Master was a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>female warrior</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like Amina,” Yugi says, “her Ka was a Red-Eyes monster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Now the High Priest Set’s vow to Amina during their wedding was that in no matter what lifetime they were in, he would always choose her. Now Set and Amina are </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> past selves, right? Obviously we’re together now. It’s a possibility that Tudor and Rosenkreuz and all them could be y’know, us but in that lifetime! And Seto this machine could help us figure it out! Oh Seto you’re a damn genius!” Kaiba grunted and let out a few curses as his fiancee nearly knocked him out of the chair as she jumped him in the chair. He stabilized himself as he held his future wife in his lap and just accepted her praises and the few kisses here and there. Yugi and the others couldn’t help but laugh at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you guys need any more help testing this thing, we can all help as much as possible,” Yugi says. He mentions that even if they were busy they would always be here to help. Tea mentioned that she would be happy to help when she would come visit when on vacation from school in America and Tristan when he wasn’t training to become a cop. Nyx removed herself from Kaiba’s lap and joined her friends in the Nap Nest, continuing to chatter about what she knew as well as The Gang wanting to figure out how to stay in touch while everyone was going their own ways. Kaiba softly smiled to himself over his excited lover. He stood and went back to his desk, able to concentrate now on the file she brought earlier on Yugi’s new project. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...everyone saw what I saw?” Nyx asks a tad embarrassed as she slides into bed. Kaiba had been looking over the footage from the test, claiming he was trying to see if there had been any glitches he missed. She felt like he wasn’t telling the entire truth but wouldn’t pester him about it. He nodded at her question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They looked so happy back then…” Nyx says softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. Kaiba puts the laptop away and adjusts himself in the bed around his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still have a hard time believing that that man is me in a past life,” he says, wrapping an arm around the woman beside him, “even after seeing things through his own eyes. But I can agree with one thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that?” Kaiba leans over and presses a long loving kiss to her lips. He spoke softly when they parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are still as lovely as the first dawn.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Before Nyx and Kaiba get together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seto Kaiba always thought he was better than the majority of people. Granted he ignored most people, but he was human like everyone else. He listened to music like everyone else. He ate and slept and de-stressed like everyone else. He found people attractive just like everyone else. This woman he watched in their P.E class was no different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba often didn’t participate in the class unless there was some test he needed to pass. He worked out at his company, he didn’t need to play stupid sports his work was more important. He was having a difficult time concentrating though; that stupid mutt was too loud. They were playing volleyball. Kaiba watched through his bangs as Joey and the girl he was watching high fived as their team scored another point. Kaiba glared at the blonde classmate as they readied up again. The players worked well, moving the ball to always allow the girl to spike the ball down into the other team to score. She jumps pretty high for her height and when she struck it was aggressive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a strange girl. He knew her name and a few other things but that was about it. She was friends with the Nerd Herd but had her own group of friends she lived with. She was usually pretty quiet and Kaiba noticed that she would watch people. The slight fact that he briefly saw her at Duelist Kingdom came into his mind. He faced his tablet he was working on and pulled up a new browser window. He looked up the profiles of those who were at Duelist Kingdom by rank. Of course Yugi was number 1, but it was number 2 that he was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Name: Nyx.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rank: Eliminator.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kaiba found that odd. How was she ranked number 2? He read on.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Occupation: Student/Card Tester/White Hat Hacker</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Main Monster: Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Interesting. The Dark Red-Eyes was a very rare card. He heard that Pegasus paid his card testers with cards sometimes instead of a paycheck and allowed them to use upcoming cards in current duels once they were perfected. She must have been taking advantage of that rule during the tournament as Kaiba noticed she had defeated 3/4ths of the duelists that were eliminated. Kaiba had heard of the other Eliminators and they were difficult Duelists to defeat, but for Nyx having beaten more Duelists combined than 4 other Duelists...it was a little unsettling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba glanced up from the tablet as he watched Nyx dive for the ball. Her team got scored against and he watched Nyx push herself up off the floor. He watched as her arms flexed as she pulled herself to her feet and he remembered his only real interaction with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>During his duel with Yugi at Duelist Kingdom he had threatened that if Yugi attacked, he would fall. Kaiba glanced at Yugi's friends and he had seen Nyx’s eyes widen as Yugi called for the attack. Kaiba’s mistake was he thought he wouldn’t do it, but as the young man called to stop the attack, a gust of wind from the monster suddenly skidding to a stop, swept against Kaiba and knocked him off balance. He felt himself beginning to fall back. As he glanced over his shoulder to see the drop he was about to take, he felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him to a sturdy body. As he fell to the ground, he stiffened as he noticed Nyx had her arms wrapped around him. She saved him. Nyx let him go and stood, reaching for the Starchips on Yugi’s glove and taking them off. Kaiba had heard Nyx tell Yugi that she was just doing her job and apologized to him before handing the blue eyed man his winnings. Nyx had disappeared into the castle after that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba sighed to himself as he got out of the window to go back to work. She was strong, he would give her that. He remembered he almost enjoyed being held against her. Although it concerned him for a moment considering she didn’t look like most women. She could easily pass as a man and Kaiba found he didn’t mind the thought of either. He shook his head and forced himself to finish reading the document he was working on before class ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next encounter he had with Nyx was after school. He was leaving and saw a group of people surrounding something. Great. A bunch of bullies ganging up on someone. Kaiba wasn’t sure what to do about it. It wasn’t his problem but if it got out that he stood by while someone was getting hurt it wouldn’t look good for him. As he approached, the short guy with red hair noticed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Get lost rich boy!” Ugh. Scud. Kaiba hated that twerp. Scud and his goons always gave him the creeps with the kinds of people they preyed on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just about to tell you the same thing,” he growls. He notices Yugi and Joey in the middle of it all, Joey standing protectively over Yugi as their backs were against the wall. Kaiba could even see the mutt had a few red marks that would most likely bruise later on. A few of the other bullies backed away as the biggest one in Scud’s group came towards him. He was a big man, not as tall as Kaiba was but probably twice as wide. He was a brick wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why should we listen to you?” he asks. Before Kaiba could speak, he felt his back hit the wall of the building roughly. He glared at the man before him before the man backed away at the call of his boss’s name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SCUD!” the voice roared. In a flash, the big man was knocked onto his back with a loud grunt. Immediately a few of the other bullies went to defend their comrade but were met with a few fists to the stomach and chest. Kaiba saw it was Nyx. The look she had and the way she was parked over the man’s body made her look like a stereotypical wolf in a movie. Strong and ferocious, but still held some sort of beauty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww look who it issss~ The little puppy came to protect her friends,” Scud growls, “if you beg like the good little doggy you are and let me record it, I might let you off the hook this time~.” Nyx’s golden eyes pierced him as she stood up off of the man and stalked towards the short man. Kaiba could see him begin to panic as he only neared Nyx’s waist in height; she leaned over him and Kaiba himself felt a few chills as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> come near my friends or Kaiba </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” she growls. Kaiba could see Scud shaking under Nyx’s glare. He tried one final attempt at being brave as he tried to strike her, but cried out in pain as the woman grabbed his fist in her hand. Already, his goons began to flee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey assholes!” Nyx shouts as she grabs Scud by the belt while she still grips his arm, “you forgot something!” As she spoke she lifted the man half her size and threw him. He crashed into the backs of his lackeys and they all fled with a scream. Nyx let out a loud snort as she turned to her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys okay?” she asks, immediately she began looking over Yugi and then Joey. Something bothered Kaiba about how she held the mutt’s face in her hands as she looked him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re both fine,” Joey says, only to get a “you’re not fine” in response. The smile Joey gave her as she hugged them both told him there was something more to them then just being friends. He could feel the pang of jealousy hit but he shoved the emotion away; he would not be jealous of Joey Wheeler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay Kaiba?” he hears. He looks down to see her eyes trailing over him as if she was looking for injuries. He scoffed and pulled himself up off the wall and snipped a short “I’m fine” to her before walking off. He only briefly heard the blondie complain about how he could have been a little nicer but he ignored the comment in order to focus on the work he had ahead of time. He didn’t realize how out of sorts he would be when he saw the blonde puppy lean down and kiss Nyx.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mokuba had to join Kaiba at school this time. The entire ride there Mokuba asked question after question, most relating to Yugi and his friends. Although it didn’t help when his little brother pulled a fast question on him that would result in teasing for at least the rest of the week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there someone at school you have a crush on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes” Kaiba’s eyes went wide when he realized what he said. He scowled at the big grin his brother had. He sighed, frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really!? Oh come on Seto you can’t just say that and not tell me who it is!” Mokuba begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to tell you because there isn’t anything to tell. I didn’t mean my answer Mokuba, it just slipped out,” he defends. He knew his brother didn’t believe him but he was luckily saved as they got to school; Mokuba having to be quiet for classes. The boy took the opportunity to watch his brother’s surroundings. It was small things like how here and there Kaiba would glance at Nyx whenever she moved; Mokuba noticed it even more when he moved to sit between Nyx and his brother on the floor. He knew no one would make him move granted who he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx and Mokuba had been swapping a notebook to one another, the girl smiling and talking to the boy brought a small smile to Kaiba’s face but he noticed she seemed off. If she wasn’t directly interacting with someone, she usually held a neutral expression but today it seemed...sad. Kaiba had also noticed that she and Wheeler hardly even looked at one another today. By the time class had ended, Mokuba had made a new friend. Nyx gave the boy a quick bear hug and ruffled his already fluffy hair before leaving the classroom relatively quick, as if she wanted to avoid someone. He glanced at the Nerd Herd talking to his brother when he heard Joey groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maaaan...I wish she wasn’t still mad at me…” he whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you your relationship with her was going to end bad,” Tristan mentions “you guys should have just dated and then this wouldn’t have happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault!” the blonde began to whine again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Mokuba asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joey and Nyx were friends with benefits and apparently she started to actually like Joey and so they broke up,” Tristan explains. He hadn’t noticed the panicked look Yugi and Kaiba gave the boy as he looked confused and asked what that meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a different kind of dating Mokuba, it’s not something you need to worry about,” Kaiba quickly answers. His little brother seemed to accept the answer as he packed up his things to leave, oblivious of the murderous glare his big brother gave the group as he ushered the boy out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s Nyx you like,” Mokuba says as soon as they exit the building. Kaiba stopped short and gave his brother a confused look, silently asking how he figured it out. Mokie explained that since he knew Seto so well it was easy to tell little things like that. The blue eyed man just huffed and walked to the car waiting for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a chance now though Seto! Joey broke up with her!” He wanted to believe that. Oh God he wanted to believe that. But he knew a strong girl like her wouldn’t want someone as broken as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx sat outside the cafeteria with her housemate friends, softly smiling to herself as they dramatically moaned over the sweets she had made them today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My God Nyx these are sooooo gooood~” Trixie moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll have to keep that recipe then,” she says, picking up a cupcake with light blue frosting. She stuck her tongue out and went to lick at the frosting, pulling a small piece of it into her mouth as her friends all got an odd look on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude...he’s doing it again…” Marcus says softly. Nyx glanced at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is doing what again?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaiba. He’s been staring at you again.” Nyx looked over her shoulder to see the brunette drop his gaze back to his laptop. She just scoffs with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably staring cuz we’re weird. You guys did sound like you were getting laid just a moment ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he wants to be the cupcake in your hand there,” Trixie says with a smirk. Nyx scowled at her mid lick of frosting, also realizing how she must look. She simply flipped her friend off and told her to stop making her deserts dirty before engulfing the rest of her frosting. The housemates just laughed. Despite the crap they all talked to each other they had been friends for almost their entire lives and now even lived together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should ask him out,” Jacob says with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would probably piss off Joey, just sayin’” he says with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joey and I are on good terms now. We’re still friends. It was my fault I started catching feelings for him when I said I wouldn’t,” Nyx also shrugs, “besides that Kaiba probably doesn’t like me anyways. And I don’t like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he’s hot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I find him attractive, yes...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attractive enough to want to train that dragon?” Trixie asks with a smirk. She snickers when her friend’s face goes red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is my lack of a sex life suddenly so interesting to you all?” Nyx asks a bit embarassed, “just cuz y’all fuck like bunnies doesn’t mean I have to.” The friends all snicker at their embarrassed friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only single one in the house. Maybe you should try Yugi too. Might make Kaiba jealous enough to make a move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one told you all to date each other,” Nyx says pointing at them all, “and no. Not Yugi. He’s too damn cute to use him like that. I'd feel awful.” The brothers Jacob and Marcus were with Trixie and Lee and had been for years now. Marcus lays a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regardless of all the teasing, you deserve to be happy. And maybe Kaiba actually does like you more than you think. There’s got to be a reason he watches you so much.” Nyx just shrugged before reaching down into her bag and pulling out a pair of drumsticks to start a beat on the table. Marcus began to softly hum to the rhythm of the song before Jacob began to join in with the lyrics. Little did they know that the smile on Nyx’s face made a small one appear on Kaiba’s as his foot began tapping to the beat while he worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba’s attraction to the girl only grew as the weeks went on. The little things he found out about her from Mokuba or overhearing conversations here and there, even seeing how she dressed on school days they were allowed to wear casual clothes instead of the uniform, seemed to just make the girl more special to him. Even if it was something obnoxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba was surprised when Nyx confronted him one day with her friends. He had tried to hack into her phone once to see if he could find out anything else about her. He remembered the fact that she was a Hacker on her Duelist Profile made him wonder. He failed three times to get into the phone in her pocket and a fail on each of her friend’s phones before he gave up. He explained he was seeing if what her profile said was true when they confronted him, and she said yes. They all explained the security system they put on their phones and all devices, and the fact that they had access to Kaiba’s information on his computer where he hacked from was startling to him. He realized all five of them were hackers. They deleted what they had in front of him because they had no need for it, and he immediately offered the five of them a job at KaibaCorp. to design a better security system and monitor it. He was pleased when they accepted; when they got settled in is when he found out about Nyx’s obnoxious quirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tap danced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was unaware her and her housemates were in the drama class and club at school. The school had decided to do only one production that school year, a play based on the movie CATS(which was based on a play originally). Nyx had been chosen to play the railway cat since she had the endurance to sing and dance at the same time. It was often during work that Kaiba would hear that God awful dancing while she practiced at work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was even worse when Mokuba dragged him to the performance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba worked most of the time. It was only when Nyx came on stage he would glance up. He realized that she wasn’t bad at it, she was much better than the students who were her backup dancers, he just hated the sound. He didn’t mind the play either. The students had all done a wonderful job, the sets were all well done and they even incorporated the audience in some things like talking to them during a song or dancing down the walkway. Nyx had even winked at him when she stood by him and caught him watching. He even managed to give a slight “good job” when Mokuba went and saw her after the performance was done. He would never admit it out loud that he found her cute in the cat ears and tail, granted she looked like a young man costume wise but he found that it didn’t bother him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude I’m serious. Kaiba totally has a thing for you,” Jacob says to Nyx while they worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why do you say that now?” she asked as she propped her feet up on the desk and leaned back in the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s nice to all of us now? He gave us jobs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude we could literally shut down his company. He might be nice to us now because he knows how good we are,” Marcus says to his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye that’s mutinous talk there lads,” Nyx says suddenly with a pirate accent, making them all laugh. An alarm sounded from Nyx’s phone as she popped up out of the chair, telling them she needed to go see Kaiba for some testing data he wanted her to look at. Nyx flipped her friends off as one of them shouted something unprofessional to her as she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba watched Nyx as her golden eyes scanned the data on screen. In front of her sat the newest Duel Disk technology with a problem. The holograms weren’t showing up strong enough. Kaiba leaned on the desk as he watched her work. She typed and fiddled with tools here and there before she would test it again. Each time she fiddled with it it seemed like something else would malfunction and she kept glancing between the device and him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” he asked. She reached for something before she glanced at him again and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re distracting me,” she mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he says, probably a little too hard. He was momentarily startled when she popped out of the chair and grabbed his sides, forcing him to move as she took him to the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit,” she says with a slight commanding voice as she pressed his shoulders into the couch, before scampering back to the desk and hiding behind the monitors. Kaiba smirked to himself realizing what she meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh sweet Jesus she was checking him out. Nyx was silently panicking behind the desk as she tried to focus on the machine in front of her. She knew she was obvious too. Working here has been amazing. They all had a good steady income, Nyx grew closer to Mokuba as a friend and often kept him occupied while his brother worked. She even enjoyed working with Kaiba. Granted she wasn’t immune to his looks like most people and she steadily grew to like him. The feelings only began to grow as Mokuba told her about some of Kaiba’s quirks that only he knew. She saw the love the brothers had for one another and how childish Kaiba could get around Mokuba. She saw how much fun he had while dueling even if he wouldn’t admit it. She challenged him in many things, dueling, chess, sometimes banter when it came to Mokuba. Their competitiveness even ran into school sometimes. P.E classes gave them the chance to race and fight one another to be the best. And they kept score which didn’t help them not argue or shit talk each other before a mile run or something else in class. And when the idea for Battle City came around…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was all for it. Even though she had been unnerved by the strange thing Ishizu told them about their past lives(and their past lives having been married), when Kaiba agreed to make the tournament Nyx immediately challenged him and told him she would become number one this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nerd Herd had noticed the change as Kaiba began to initiate conversation with Nyx during class breaks, sitting with her and her friends during lunch. They always had something to talk about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you stare any harder Joey you’re gonna pop a blood vessel,” Tristan says. Joey just scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened over there? It’s like they’re all friends with him!” Joey growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they are,” Yugi says with a smile at the laughing group, “I did hear they all work like directly under Kaiba now. Maybe they actually are friends.” They noticed Duke had been fairly quiet during that conversation as he eyed Nyx and Kaiba. He didn’t quite believe that they were just friends. There must have been something more going on with the way they looked at one another when the other wasn’t looking. Duke didn’t dwell on it though when he took the chance to jump in on teasing Joey about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts?” Trixie asked one night as she leaned against Nyx’s bedroom door frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking about Battle City,” she responds. Trixie walks into the room and crawls onto the bed and lays beside Nyx, the girls turning onto their sides to face one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Kaiba have been at it for a good while, I’m sure everything will be fine,” Trixie says. Nyx nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The planning has been going fine, it's...something else I’m worried about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need to talk about it?” Nyx explained to her friend what happened at the museum when her and Kaiba met Ishizu. Ishizu showed them a vision of their past lives and explained who they were to the Pharaoh and who they were to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so let me get this straight,” Trixie says holding up her hand, “you’re telling me Yugi is possessed by an ancient spirit of a Pharaoh, who is his past self, and it lives in that weird necklace he wears and it's called the Millenium Puzzle. Kaiba’s past self was some grand sorcerer, your past self was the only female royal guard in the palace. Your past self and Kaiba’s past self were not only lovers but they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And you both saw this on Ishizu’s necklace called the Millennium Necklace?” Nyx nodded. Trixie went quiet before she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you didn’t get drugged or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I didn’t get drugged,” she says with a laugh, “Kaiba and I saw the same thing. There has to be some truth to it don’t you think?” Trixie agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could be why you both have this strange attraction to each other. If you guys were married in the past it could be some sort of unconscious thing now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would agree for the most part. Except Kaiba </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t like me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nyx stresses. She gives a small confused scowl when her friend pokes her in the nose and tells her to stop that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girl, there’s a few people that notice how he looks at you. Even if he doesn’t like you, there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> there. You feel it don’t you?” Nyx glances down at her sheets they lay on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I guess I do…” she admits, “I wouldn’t mind getting to know him better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? He might not want to make a move because maybe he thinks you just want him for his money like all the other girls do. You want to get to know him for him right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I could care less about how much money he has. I mean I care because we work for him and I’d like to keep getting paid well, but even if he was just some normal guy we go to school with I would want to know him. His fame and fortune isn’t really something I find all that big of a deal,” Nyx explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you need to be the one to make the move on him,” Trixie says, “he might just be nervous and doesn’t want to get disappointed to find out you’re some gold digger in the end. Plus with Battle City coming up you guys will probably be spending </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of time togetheeeerrrr~” she just snickered when her best friend made a face at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will be working, not hanging out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should challenge him to a duel during the tournament,” Trixie says as she stands up to go to her room, “I bet if you give him a run for his money he’d enjoy it. Trust me. You guys and your games during P.E class gives him such a hard on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a terrible person!” Nyx calls after her friend as she leaves the room only to receive a “love you too!” in response. Nyx just shakes her head with a smile and turns in for the night. Little did she know, Kaiba and Mokuba were having almost the same conversation that night as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So have you made a move on Nyx yet?” Mokuba asked. It brought Kaiba out of his concentration on details about Battle City.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you ask Nyx to be your girlfriend yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m not going to.” Kaiba just sighs when his brother groans dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whyyyyyyyy?” the boy whines. Kaiba stopped his typing and looked up at his brother for a moment before going back to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know why Mokuba,” the elder brother says. He unconsciously scratched at his neck and Mokuba noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto...I doubt she would care about that. And before you say it I don’t think she cares about your money either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She literally picked me up so I wouldn’t pay for lunch one day,” Mokuba says, “she’s pretty strong.” Kaiba just chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not exactly heavy Mokie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s besides the point. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> should ask her out, Seto. You look so happy when you guys are competing against each other, even just talking! I haven’t seen you that happy in a long time,” Mokuba says, hopping up into his brother’s lap to give him a hug. Kaiba allowed it as he held his brother in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserve to be happy, Seto…” Mokuba says as he begins to drift off to sleep. Kaiba sighed and let his brother rest his head on his chest, the older brother resting his head on his younger brother’s head. Seto Kaiba was the kind of man that could get anything he wanted whenever he wanted, and this time he wasn’t sure he could get what he wanted. He thought it would be better to not pursue it at all instead of being rejected. He never realized that he would wind up pursuing her in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Battle City had begun. Nyx wore a special Duel Disk for the tournament. It was gold instead of white and the blue was turned grey instead. The gold Duel Disk was to show who was running the tournament in case something was going wrong. Both Nyx and Kaiba wore one to show their status, Mokuba also having one but not participating in the tournament at all. Kaiba’s files had shown that Nyx’s new rare card was Montage Dragon due to its effect. She chose him over her World Legacy Guardragon Mardark as she figured she might be able to lure opponents in who wanted to get their hands on such a powerful monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had worked for the most part but then she became a target for others during one duel. She had shown she had three special made Blue-Eyes White Dragons. When she was finished with her six locator cards she needed, she hid as well as she could for the rest of the tournament; her excuse was she had to work. A few duelists had still tried to challenge her even though she stated she was no longer dueling and was working to keep the tournament working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mokuba had made Kaiba aware of the Blue-Eyes that Nyx held, the dragon lover’s attitude towards the woman changed as soon as he had seen proof. He was surprised when she arrived at the location at the specific time and saw that there was an uneven number of quarterfinalists and she backed out of the tournament. He glared at Wheeler when he tried to convince her to stay but she just smiled solemnly and said she needed to work. He briefly heard Joey get on his case about making her give up as he watched her enter the blimp, a tablet already in her hand as she got to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was there throughout the duels monitoring every move made. Mokuba had asked if she was okay since she seemed down about not being in the tournament anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Mokie. I wish I could have stayed but it would have just made things confusing. It was easier for me to leave than for us to work me into it. Besides, Kaiba needs you to cheer him on,” Nyx says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He could use you too,” Mokuba says with a grin. Nyx just nudges the boy telling him Kaiba needed her to do her job more. And with the quarterfinals over, it was time for Kaiba to strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx,” he called as he found her in a hallway. She looked over her shoulder at him. He noticed how tired she looked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me your Blue-Eyes,” he states. She scowled at him and told him “no” before walking away. He followed her. He asked again only to be met with the same answer. He found he was enjoying getting her riled up. He continued to demand she give them to him before challenging her to a duel for them. She accepted and he led her to his room. Kaiba noticed she seemed a bit tense as she entered the room. After taking his jacket and boots off he asked if she was ready. He watched her set up the mat and draw her cards. He smirked at her as her golden eyes focused on her cards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Game on Kaiba.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Gozaburo's Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If it wasn't obvious by now, I've taken some inspiration from Watch Dogs for Nyx and her friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nyx’s job had changed a bit throughout her time at KaibaCorp. Originally, she was in charge of data security with her housemates. They all looked over any sort of cyber attack that would happen at KaibaCorp. and make sure that no one was sending out files that were supposed to stay within the building. Nyx often went with Kaiba to continue to keep track of things for him until she became more like a personal assistant to him, helping him in anything he needed wherever they went. She even ran the company in his absence a few times, even after his return. This didn’t change even after they got married.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx leaned back in her chair as the data came in, eyes scanning the words on the screen. The computer gave a little ping and outlined something in red making the woman sit upright again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the 3rd one this week alone…” she mutters to herself. She grabs her laptop that she used specifically for “work” related occasions. She copied the information and began to track where it came from as well as the other similar previous oddities from the week. She had managed to find the location of where the signal was coming from but it wasn’t a place she was familiar with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t hurt to check it out…” she thinks before grabbing her phone and calling her brother-in-law. Odd...he didn’t answer. Nyx pulled up his schedule, he didn’t have a meeting to be at. Why wouldn’t he answer? He’s supposed to be in his office. Something rubbed Nyx the wrong way as she pulled up the GPS locator for his phone. He was right outside the building. Maybe he was on the phone? But why was he outside?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx huffed before she pulled up the tracker in his pendant. She felt her breath catch as it was nowhere near his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly pulled up her own phone tracker and pendant tracker as well as Kaiba’s just to make sure everything was correct and she felt color drain from her face. They were all working perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shitshitshitshitshit…” Nyx grumbled as she grabbed her keys to her motorcycle and sent a quick text to Marcus asking them all to come in. She left her laptop running as she left. Marcus would know what she wanted done with it; they always left little clues as to what they wanted or needed from one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the woman rushed out of the elevator, she sent a text to her husband telling him what she found out. He was in a meeting that was extremely important and she tore herself apart at the thought of not letting him know that his brother might have been kidnapped again, but they needed this deal. She’s dealt with a few punks who thought they were smart by taking Mokuba before. How different could this be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think Nyx needed us for?” Jacob asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we have been seeing those weird anomalies, maybe she figured something out,” Peggy Lee responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx!? Hello?” Jacob calls as they enter the room they shared for an office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Odd...why would she call us in and not be here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Kaiba called her in for some ‘personal time’,” Trixie snickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...not so sure guys…” Marcus says. He points to Nyx’s laptop that was open. They all gather around the desk and see the red dot move quickly towards the purple one named “Mokuba.” Suddenly, Marcus gasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gotta find Kaiba!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba was just bidding the man he had been in a meeting with goodbye when he heard feet running down the hall. The meeting was a success, KaibaCorp. gaining a new collaborator on a few new gaming system ideas as well as games to go with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KAIBA!” he hears, making even the leaving man turn in their direction. Kaiba simply waved him off as Marcus skids to a stop in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with you?” he growls, before he could get another comment out Marcus began talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaiba we have to go now! Nyx and Mokuba are in trouble!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t funny Marcus,” Kaiba growls before turning to head back into his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaiba I’m serious! The-the-the data that Nyx had been going over, the weird anomalies! She found them and somehow they have to do with Mokuba being kidnapped!” Marcus says breathlessly. He began explaining what he knew, that Nyx left them a clue as to what she was doing. Kaiba noticed the others appear behind Marcus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t she tell me this herself!?” Kaiba growls, storming back into his office to call Roland. He heard Trixie snark about if he checked his phone and sure enough, there were a few texts from his wife about what was going on. He mentally scolded himself for keeping his phone off for the first time in a while and something goes wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roland, get a team together. Mokuba’s been kidnapped and Nyx is going after him,” he ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jacob, you and Trixie go home and grab our stuns, you have my keys so grab mine and Peg’s on the way if you can,” Marcus says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we bring Nyx her toy?” Trixie asks. Marcus shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no reason to at this point. We will meet you at Nyx’s location.” Jacob and Trixie nod before they run off. Lee places a hand on her husband’s shoulder to calm him as he thinks of a plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Kaiba orders as he walks past the couple, pulling on his blue trench coat as he went. He was glad he chose to not wear a suit today. As they made their way down to the parking lot where Marcus’s car was parked. Lee offered to drive so Marcus could focus on coming up with a plan. Kaiba sat in the back seat silently as Rolan sent him a text saying he and the team were already on their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just hoped everything was okay with his brother and his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first when Nyx arrived at the location the attacks were coming from, she wasn’t expecting it to be just a warehouse. It was owned by some medical corporation. What would they want with Mokuba? Nyx parked her motorcycle outside the warehouse and pulled out a tool from the saddlebags she used for when she was in the field for her hacker work; a baton, a black beanie with a pixelated skull design, and a red bandana. She pulled on the beanie as she strapped the knockout tool to her belt. She scanned the warehouse with her phone to see Mokuba’s location and tied the bandana around her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you Mokie?...” she mutters to herself before his location pinged on her phone. Good, his tracker in his pendant was still active. The woman kept her phone in her right hand as she began to enter the building, hand on her baton as she assumed she would run into hostiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She easily slipped in an unlocked door in the back. The warehouse was relatively empty it seemed. Just boxes of storage lined up but there were no workers at all. She could see stairs on the side leading up to a room in the middle. Must be the main office for the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nyx crept along the sides of the building, she slipped in between crates as she crept closer to the stairs, only to see a man dressed in a black suit and sunglasses coming towards her way. She forced her back against the crate she hid behind as she listened for his footsteps. She waited like a predator ready to pounce and as soon as he was past the crates she struck. Nyx slid out from the crate and clicked the button on her baton to extend it to its full length as she jumped in the air and brought the stick down on the back on the man’s neck. He let out a grunt of pain as he fell; Nyx catching him and dragging his unconscious body between the crates she was just in and continued her journey up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she got up to the stairs, she heard a voice. It sounded familiar, and then there was Mokuba’s…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just sign the damn papers Mokuba! You and I both know you wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I wouldn’t, I’d be at work if you hadn't kidnapped me!” Mokuba shouted. Nyx smirked at his sass as she crept closer, noticing the door was cracked open. She sat back against the wall and picked up her phone, hacking into the security cameras in the building. She found the one that was in the office behind her and let out a silent gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gozaburo stood there with Mokuba in a chair across from him, a table between the two and a stack of papers laying on it and there was a guard standing behind Mokuba. How could Gozaburo be alive? He was supposed to have been destroyed when the virtual world got destroyed? There were too many questions that she needed answers to. She would get to that later. She saw the computer in the room and hacked into it, immediately sending file after file to her laptop at KaibaCorp. so she could go through it later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to have to use force on you Mokuba,” Gozaburo growls, “sign over your half of the company or else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have half anymore,” the young teen growls sounding much like his older brother, “my sister-in-law owns a part of the company now.” Gozaburo just huffed and brought his hand up to rub his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right...Seto got married to that hacker </span>
  <em>
    <span>watchdog</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he spat, “she won’t be a problem. Clearly she would do anything for Seto. She will sign hers over too once I deal with Seto…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be getting anything out of me Gozaburo! And if you even think about laying a hand on me my brother- no...it will be my </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister</span>
  </em>
  <span> you have to worry about! She beat you once she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>gladly</span>
  </em>
  <span> do it again!” Mokuba shouts. Gozaburo slammed his hands on the table, making Mokuba let out a startled yelp and was told to shut up. The yelp startled even Nyx and she sprung into action, just hoping to whatever Gods would listen that Mokuba was not hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slammed open the door with her shoulder and immediately swung at the guard that was near her brother-in-law, landing the tip of the baton right in his cheek and letting him fall to the floor harshly. Mokuba quickly lept out of the chair and ran behind Nyx, giving her a slight hug as he hid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were just talking about you dear,” Gozaburo says with a grin, “I hear congratulations are in order. Welcome to the family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> family,” Nyx growled as she pointed her baton at him, “I thought we’d seen the last of you and that dead wig you call a moustache back in the virtual world?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My body has been here the whole time,” he says, “I never died from my so called suicide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How unfortunate,” she scoffs. The man glared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m going to give you the same option I gave Mokuba. Sign over your part of KaibaCorp. and I will let you walk out of her alive…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why should I? You don’t deserve it.” For some reason that made the man chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you do?” he asks, “do you really think that Seto is even </span>
  <em>
    <span>capable</span>
  </em>
  <span> of loving you? I know Seto better than anyone. He turned his own brother against him just to win something multiple times over. He’s fucked over plenty of people to get what he wants. I bet he’s done the same to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know a Goddamn thing about Seto, old man,” she growls, her eyes narrowing at him, “even if all of that was true I would never betray him. I promised him so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Empty words, girl,” he says. His eyes narrowed as they spoke, noticing Nyx was now back to the door. He watched her hand Mokuba her phone slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not very subtle, you know that right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to be,” she says before pushing Mokuba by his shoulder with a shout of “go!” The boy turned and ran as Nyx charged forward, swinging her baton at him, making him back up. The man continued to back up until he was backing out of the opposite door onto the walkway going across the room. She hoped that Marcus got her clue because she was very unsure she could keep Mokuba safe and keep Gozaburo off her back. She let out a yelp when he grabbed her arm and sent a punch to her stomach before tossing her to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please get here soon guys…” she thought as she pulled herself back up to her feet, tugging her bandana down to her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacob handed out a gun to those unarmed. As Kaiba took the gun he noticed it was a stun gun. Not quite a taser but more like a tranq gun with small darts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We always go in nonlethal,” Trixie told him softly as she had noticed him looking at the gun strangely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright this is the plan. Takeshi’s team will go in through the front here. Roland will be with us and we will go in through the back. First secure the bottom floor then go into the next. Takeshi, continue to search the rest of the building while we go through the top. Radio Roland if anything and I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> goes wrong. We will adjust the plan as we go from there,” Marcus explains. As soon as he said “go” the teams were on their way. Jacob took the lead with Roland as they entered in through the back. It surprised Kaiba at how well the gray hats worked out in the field; he never paid much attention to what they did. While Jacob and Trixie were more upfront and personal, Marcus snuck around each little crevice and gave orders from the shadows. Peggy Lee stayed more in the back as she carried a backpack with medical supplies. They all turned and aimed at the rushing footsteps they heard before lowering them at the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto!” Mokuba cried, running and hugging his brother before launching into how they needed to help Nyx. She was distracting Gozaburo in order for Mokuba to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaiba go, we’ve got this down here,” Marcus tells him. He nods and runs after his brother, the sounds of fighting starting to sound louder and louder as they climbed the stairs. He just hoped his wife was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fool to think you can stop me,” Gozaburo panted as he pulled himself to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the fool to think you can get away with this,” Nyx pants. She had lost her baton earlier in the scrap and held herself in a defensive position. Gozaburo was just physically strong but he was old, he got tired easily but he was easily able to overpower Nyx a lot. While she was much younger than him and still in her prime, the fact that she was lacking in the ability to overpower him was causing her to lose. She briefly heard footsteps coming up the stairs again and she glanced away just enough to try and see them for the old man to strike. He charged and sent a punch into her cheek, causing her to catch herself in the corner of the room before sending one right back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx!” Mokuba called as he and Kaiba appeared in the doorway, stun gun drawn and aimed. Kaiba felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Nyx move back into a defensive stance. He saw she definitely had bruises on her arm and there was a cut on the side of her forehead that was bleeding. Her beanie was on the floor near the door. Her mouth had blood coming from it too. Kaiba also noticed Gozaburo’s wounds. He had a black eye, a few cuts on his cheeks and forehead. There were a few bite marks on his hands and a...missing chunk of skin on his neck…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give up girl,” Gozaburo growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You give up you old sack of dust…I’ve got more endurance than you do,” Nyx responds. She was breathing hard and finally Gozaburo noticed the newcomers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto...glad you could finally join us…you’re just in time to let her watch you die…” he says with a slight laugh. Nyx heard a click and looked to see the man had a gun. He was standing over the unconscious guard in the corner. He must have taken his gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put the gun down Gozaburo! This is between you and me!” Nyx barked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” he shouted, “I WILL take back my company one way or another and Seto has to die for it! He took everything from me so I will make sure I take everything from him. I won’t kill him, just stop him from stopping me while he watches everything he loves get taken from him in return!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx noticed he didn’t actually have his finger on the trigger yet. Her baton had rolled next to her during their last scuffle about the office. She glanced all over, taking in the situation before taking a deep breath and kicking her baton across the room. The noise that came from it distracted Gozaburo just enough to allow Nyx to grab his arm and push the gun down towards the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx!” Mokuba called again, shocked to see the woman jump in front of the gun. She knocked Gozaburo back against the wall to the office that faced the back of the building and kept his arm down as she pressed her own into his neck. With one arm, Nyx wasn’t strong enough to keep it fully down and the brothers could see her struggle as the old man began to raise his arm. Kaiba wanted to jump in and help, aim the gun he had at him but he couldn’t risk shooting his own wife and knocking her out. Nyx gave one last push of her arm with a grunt before the room went silent after a bang. The struggling had stopped and Gozaburo had a wide-eyed look to him. Kaiba heard his wife give out a quiet moan of pain as he watched her legs buckle under her and she fell from Gozaburo’s arms, freeing him from the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx collapsed where she stood, falling to the side. Kaiba could feel himself shaking as he noticed the black shirt she wore got just a small bit darker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx!” he heard his brother shout as he rushed in by her side. Kaiba briefly followed him before Gozaburo stared him down with the gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of this is your fault, Seto,” the man growls, “if you hadn’t taken everything from me she would still be alive.” Kaiba stepped back as Gozaburo began to circle him, his back towards the large full length window that looked over the front side of the warehouse. Kaiba noticed a few holes in the brick walls, it was still under construction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to kill me just do it already,” Kaiba growls but it had no back to it. The man laughed. Kaiba heard Mokuba say Nyx’s name a few more times softly before he focused on their adopted father again, the sound of rustling clothes not connecting in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be far too easy. Listen to you, that woman made you soft. You sounded about as angry as a newborn pup. No...I’m going to make you suffer. You are going to watch as your little brother bleeds out. You’re going to watch as I put another bullet through your wife’s head. You will give me my company back and then that’s when I’ll kill you. But don’t worry...I’ll make your death quick and painless if it makes you feel any better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in this lifetime Gozaburo…” as he turns to face the voice, he felt a steel rod hit him in the hand, making him drop the gun and let out a cry of pain. Kaiba watched as Nyx slammed herself into the old man, forcing him against the glass hard enough to break it. As Gozaburo let out a scream, he grabbed the hem of Nyx’s shirt as he fell. The weight of the man on her unbalanced form pulled her with him, she didn’t even notice the hand that tried to pull her back as her shirt slipped through his fingers. Kaiba watched with an empty hand the woman he fell in love with fall alongside the man he hated most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba radioed for Lee to meet them in the front side, telling her Nyx was hurt while Mokuba called for an ambulance. Kaiba felt his breath hitch in his throat as they descended the stairs and he saw his wife. Nyx lay there motionless and as Kaiba rushed over to her he could see her wound was bleeding worse than it was before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx!” He called as he slid next to her, “please wake up…” he says as he slides a hand under her head. She was unconscious. He placed a hand on her side where he saw blood coming from and shouted for Lee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move it!” Lee called as she ran into the area. Immediately she shucked off her bag and got to work patching Nyx up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto...look…” Mokuba says next to his brother. He motioned with his head towards the body behind Nyx. Gozaburo has landed on a few bricks with rods sticking out of it. It punctured his chest and shoulder as he lay there over a pool of blood, eyes glossed over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way he can come back from that…” Mokuba says. Kaiba pulled his brother close and told him not to look as the sirens of an ambulance approached the building. At first, Kaiba was almost hesitant to let Nyx out of his sight, but once Lee pushed him to go with them and Mokuba’s insistence that he would take care of everything here. Lee pushed him again and the man followed the med team to join them in the ambulance with his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Mokuba got to the hospital, Kaiba was a mess. He had just got done pacing again. He sat with his phone in his hand as he was given updates on the situation at the warehouse. He didn’t even notice his brother show up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto,” he called as he approached, not wanting to scare his brother, “how is she?...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I don’t know...she hasn’t come out of surgery yet…” he answers. Mokuba sat next to him and hugged him, telling him she will be alright. He hadn’t noticed Tristan was there with his brother until he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s gonna be okay, Kaiba,” Tristan says. Kaiba looked up to notice he was in uniform. The old friend pulled up a spare chair to sit across from Kaiba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got most of the story from Mokuba” he says, “I’d like to hear yours and eventually Nyx’s side as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need her side?...” Tristan sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She...technically killed someone, Kaiba. It already is being put out there as self defense so she won’t get prosecuted for it but I need as much detail as I can get.” Kaiba nodded after feeling Mokuba lean against him and began telling his side of the story. By the time he finished, a nurse came out to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Kaiba?” she calls softly to catch his attention, “she’s awake. You may go see her now.” Immediately Kaiba stood and followed the nurse to Nyx’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She had two broken ribs and her right arm was fractured from her fall. She’s got a lot of bruises and a few minor cuts that did not need stitching. The bullet wound was the worst of it but it went right through. As long as it stays clean she should heal fine but it will most likely leave a scar. She looks much worse than she really is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse wasn’t exaggerating. Nyx looked like she went through Hell and back with the amount of wounds she had. She was trying to sit herself up further but was having a hard time doing so with one arm; Kaiba could see her putting any sort of weight on her right arm was painful for her. Mokuba had rushed over to her and helped pull her up to sit more upright, Nyx only mildly groaned in pain when her brother-in-law hugged her tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Nyx! I should have done something to help you more!” Mokuba says into her chest. She could feel the young teen begin to sob into her hospital shirt as she rubbed his back with her injured arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mokuba I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>ookayyyyy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she tells him, “I’m not dead. Come on, all the shit we went through with the Millenium Items? You really think a bullet in the side is what’s gonna kill me?” She smirked as her husband approached the bed on the other side. He simply sat by her side and put a hand on her head as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t get up after you fell with Gozaburo...you were bleeding so much...I...It’s all my fault you got hurt…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mokuba no,” Nyx says, lifting his chin so he can face her, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>none</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this is your fault. I heard you in there going against what Gozaburo wanted. I’m so proud of you Mokie...don’t ever think any of this is your fault. So what I got hurt? I’m alive and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> are alive. I’d happily get hurt for you both if it means you both will be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try and not make that a habit though okay?” she hears and turns to see Tristan walk in the room. He gave them enough time alone and he had a job to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello there</span>
  </em>
  <span> Officer,” Nyx purrs, making her friend laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Half dead and you’re still trying to be funny,” he says, giving her a small hug before he sat down in a chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uniform looks pretty good on you though, I gotta admit,” she says with a grin. Tristan took the complement before asking Nyx to tell him her side of the story. After he put his notes away he sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man...I can’t believe Gozaburo was alive all this time…” he says as he stands up, “I gotta go get this in. Do you want me to call the guys and tell them what’s going on so they can come see you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. They should probably know in case things get weird around here,” Nyx says. With a wave, he leaves the room. Kaiba noticed Nyx was now oddly quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” he asks as Mokuba pulls away from hugging his sister-in-law.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me the truth Seto...what happened to Gozaburo after I fell?...” Kaiba sighed and sat back against the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and being careful of her injured side; he knew she would need comfort after this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead,” he states, “he fell onto some rebar rods that were left during construction of the building. One went through his chest and his shoulder. He was confirmed dead on sight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad he’s dead…” she mutters, “you two won’t have to suffer from him anymore…” Mokuba sensed that maybe they needed a moment alone and he excused himself to go get some water and maybe call Yugi and the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I killed him…” Kaiba hears her whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx?” he calls softly feeling her begin to shake in his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone…I’m a monster...Oh fuck I’m going to get arrested!” she says with a gasp. Kaiba immediately pulled her into his side a little too harshly and he loosened his hold on her when she whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey calm down,” he says, taking a few deep breaths with her, “you’re not getting arrested. Tristan said it was in self defense. You’re going to be fine…” He took a few more deep breaths with her before he asked if he could ask her something. She nodded, not trusting her own voice at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve killed people before in defense of Mokuba...do you think I’m a monster?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you any different?” Nyx couldn't answer before he spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were protecting not only Mokuba but me as well. You’re a Kaiba, Nyx. Things like this is something that you will have to get used to. You’re already good at protecting others, you just need to protect yourself and sometimes you have to go to extremes to do it,” he says and places a finger under her chin to pull her to look at him, “today was one of those extremes. I just wish you had told me before you left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I should have...I just didn’t want to interrupt your meeting for something I thought I could take care of by myself...I didn’t think it was going to be that bad…” She felt her husband press a gentle kiss to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad you’re alright,” he says before pressing his lips against hers again. They parted sooner than they wanted when someone knocked on the door and came in when beckoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I uh...have to ask Mrs. Kaiba a few questions real quick. If I may ask you to leave the room for a moment Mr. Kaiba…” the nurse says. Nyx narrowed her eyes at the nurse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would prefer if he stays. Whatever you need to ask can be asked in front of him,” she states. The nurse looked between them uncomfortably as she shifted the clipboard so she could write on it; neither of them noticed a recorder with her as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Well...the doctor saw the scars you have Mrs. Kaiba...when were faced with odd wounds like yours we-we’re required to ask if there have been any problems at home…” the nurse says. She began to crumple under Kaiba’s glare. Neither of them noticed the small crowd approaching the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>accusing me </span>
  </em>
  <span>of harming </span>
  <em>
    <span>my wife?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kaiba asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you are Mr. Kaiba...like I said I am required to ask what with the amount of scars she has-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have NEVER once laid a hand on my wife!” Kaiba barks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto she’s just doing her job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whether she is doing her job or not is not an excuse for them to accuse me of ever laying a hand on you!” Kaiba growls at her before turning to the nurse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to know what they’re from? The one on her collarbone was from her brother when they were playing rough when they were little. The one on her head under her bangs, she got it when she rescued the man who holds the title of King Of Games from being bullied. Her best male friend has a matching one, same with the one on her right shoulder. He has one too. The one right here on her thigh?” he motions with his finger on his own leg where it was, “she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>attacked</span>
  </em>
  <span> by gang members. The small bullet-like ones on her back? A KaibaCorp. weapon that defected and she was hit by the shrapnel from the tear gas canister exploding when she was still a young teenager!” he said with a raised voice. The entire time he spoke, Nyx felt happy tears well up in her eyes. He remembered everything she told him after they saw Gozaburo in the virtual world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most of the scars she has on her body is from helping other people! Hell the ones she got today? My wife took a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullet</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me and my brother in order to protect us from the man who </span>
  <em>
    <span>abused</span>
  </em>
  <span> me when I was a child! I owe my life to her so don’t you or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever dare accuse me of ever abusing my wife!” The nurse simply nodded and quickly excused herself. As Kaiba sighed and shook his head, he heard Nyx choke out a few quiet sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t too harsh was I…” he asks when he sits back next to her. She simply shook her head as he took her hand away from covering her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you remembered all of them…” she says. Kaiba just huffs as he presses a few kisses to her hand. He never understood how she could cry when she was happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I remember,” he says softly into her hand, “what you told me that day stuck with me for a long time...I know it was probably too soon to think so, and I know I was in denial for it for a long time, but...I think that was the day I realized I had fallen in love with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So early? I know I’m amazing but we had only been together for like a few days at most if even that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush you,” he says with a chuckle, “you told me I wasn’t alone. I grew to respect you more and unfortunately, grew to respect Wheeler more that day. While I hid behind walls and fear over my scars both physically and mentally, you two just accepted them as who you were and bettered yourselves from it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think dat’s da best thing I ever heard you say about me Kaiba,” they hear from the door. Joey leaned against the doorframe as Yugi and Mokuba piled into the room all grinning at the scene they had just witnessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you say Nyx hasn’t made you soft, big brother,” Mokuba says with a chuckle. Nyx took her hand back from her husband so she could wipe the tears out of her eyes. Joey came over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before letting Yugi come in for a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we was done with the whole getting beat up thing?” Joey asks with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know...gotta keep these two out of trouble,” she says with a grin. As the friends sat down to chat and catch up on the events of the day, Yugi reminded Nyx about an event they were supposed to go to in a week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit I forgot about the charity event,” she curses. Kaiba could tell she was thinking of a way to still go despite her injury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should you even be going?” Joey asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can stand just fine by tomorrow, let alone a week. The only problem will be I can’t hold my Duel Disk,” she says. She turned to look at her husband and didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> could hold it for me...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait hear me out, I’ll be using my Blackwing deck most likely and you don’t know it as well as I do so obviously you won’t be helping me cheat. We’re gonna have mics on stage anyways so everyone will know I’m the one dueling. You’ll just have to stand there and hold my Disk for me and probably hold me in case I start to hurt. And also to just rub it in Vivian Wong’s face that we're married because she bugs the crap outta me,” Nyx explains. Kaiba just told her that they will have to wait and see how she’s feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, do we know how Gozaburo was able to come back?” Yugi asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we can answer that,” Marcus says as he walks in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heeeyyy Nixie,” Trixie says sauntering up to her friend with a decently sized case in her hand, “brought your favorite field toy to take home with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Field toy’?” Kaiba asked. Immediately Nyx told him not to worry about it before asking Marcus to explain everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well with the files you managed to send back and what we ourselves snagged from the warehouse, Gozaburo never committed suicide,” Marcus says. He explains that after Kaiba took over KaibaCorp, Gozaburo faked his own death after allying himself with a pharmaceutical company. They were working together, becuse apparently Kaiba had managed to fuck them over when they were a smaller company, in order to try and revive Noah. Unfortunately his body never did heal from his accident and after that Gozaburo had created the virtual world. He managed to get his body to stay in an almost stasis-like form while he ruled the virtual world. After that failed, he just kept biding his time in order to take over KaibaCorp. Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like we always got in the way from his attacks,” Marcus mentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re just that damn good,” Jacob says proudly, giving Nyx’s good arm a fist bump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made sure you have everything back at the office Kaiba and I sent Tristan all the information he could need for this case as well as video evidence of everything that happened,” Marcus adds, “there are also copies on Nyx’s laptop here.” Kaiba took the computer and let Nyx log in for him. As Kaiba began looking over the files she asked if she could see the video footage of the fight. Marcus pointed to the one that showed what happened to Gozaburo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba turned the screen so everyone could see. The voices in the video weren’t clear but everyone could tell when someone was shouting. It showed when Nyx ran into the room and let Mokuba escape. The screen showed four different angles of their fight and where they went. It hurt both Joey and Kaiba to see what was happening to Nyx because of an abusive father. They saw when Kaiba and Mokuba came back to Nyx getting shot. When she fell, she had managed to land properly but they noticed her arm had landed under her, possibly causing the facture she had now. The length of the fall and the amount of hits she took is also probably what caused her broken ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn...no wonder you look like shit…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Joey,” Nyx says sarcastically, “I only fell like two stories of course I look awful...feel awful too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah don’t worry about it. I still like ya,” he says wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “and it sounds like Kaiba still likes ya considering what we heard earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we not bring that up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it was so cute!” Mokuba says. He just had to rub it in his brother’s face at the grand confession of love considering his brother wasn’t known for being romantic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was pretty romantic,” Nyx says with a giggle, “what else is in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can finish looking over it later,” Kaiba says as Nyx begins to yawn. The friends all told Nyx she must be tired from the long day and chose to leave; Mokuba offering to take the box home for Nyx. She told him not to open it, and asked him to ask Roland to bring over a change of clothes for Kaiba. As they left, another nurse came in and checked on Nyx’s vitals and offered to bring a cot in for Kaiba to sleep in overnight. As they settled down for the night, Kaiba had to ask his tired wife something, hoping her half asleep state would get him an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was in the box?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My stun gun…” she responds through another yawn. Half of him hoped she was joking but considering what he saw with her fellow gray hats, he wouldn’t be surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have many questions considering the box for it was far bigger than what I saw Jacob using earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto?...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be here when I wake up again?...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I won’t ever leave your side.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>_____________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The week had passed quickly when Nyx got out of the hospital. Kaiba had spent most of his days working at home so he could watch over his wife who refused to be bed ridden. She could hardly bend her side still but insisted on doing things that involved her constantly moving. The blue-eyed brother really appreciated it when Mokuba would take over for him so he could stop his wife from trying to hurt herself by cooking. He was surprised when she stayed in bed once after his insistence so she would be rested enough for the event the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just...keep yourself occupied while I’m working okay?” Kaiba asks only to get a groan in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to do!” Nyx whines, throwing her head back against the headboard, “I’ve already gone over my desk a million times and won every single practice duel with it and I’ve already cleaned my stun gun.” Kaiba sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What even was in that box anyways? It’s far too big to be just a simple pistol. Trixie also called it your ‘toy’? Care to explain?” She just waved him off and asked him to help her pick out an outfit for the charity event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Honey! That charity duel that Nyx told you about is on!” Marik calls to his wife. He smiles as she brings in the bowls of food he had prepared earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you leave a mess?” he asks with a grin. Yuki just shoves his leg with her foot as she sits next to him on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can put food in a bowl without destroying the kitchen,” she claims, only to glare at her husband when he makes a noise of disagreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later you little shit,” he responds before pressing a kiss to her cheek, “Yugi’s just getting on. Up next is Nyx and then Joey. I heard some of Nyx’s students from Duel Academy were in here as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? How’d they do?” Yuki asks through her mouthful of food. Marik just chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about all of them. I didn’t really see it. Chazz won though,” he responds. Yuki made a small pleased sound at the comment. They made small comments here and there during Yugi’s duel and of course, he won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Short match,” Yuki mentions. She had just put the empty bowls down on the coffee table as they announced Nyx and Vivian’s match. Of course, Vivian Wong came out with flare, being a little overly dramatic in her entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diva much?” Yuki states with a laugh, Marik agreeing with her. As Nyx walked out onto the stage they noticed Kaiba was walking behind her. She had her right arm on her side and they had noticed she walked with a slight limp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonder why he’s with her instead of in the audience.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she limping?...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well well well...I didn’t realize that it was going to be a two against one match,” Vivian says with a hand on her hip.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not, Vivian, don’t worry your pretty little head about it. Seto’s just being my arm,” Nyx says and holds up her arm that had a small cast on it, “had an accident a week ago and can’t exactly wear my Duel Disk so…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There are Disks you can wear on your chest, you know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes I know. I helped make them,” she states as Kaiba activates her Disk after Nyx places her deck in the machine, “can’t use one of those either because of the accident. Guess you’ll just have to deal with my husband standing here,” she adds as she leans against his chest after drawing her cards and placing them in her husband’s hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Accident? Yuki did you know about this?” Marik asks his wife. He could see the slight glare on her face as he turned to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m going to need to call her after this duel is over…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t called her in a week!? You guys talk like every day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been busy! Clearly she has been too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ladies first Vivian~” Nyx coos. The woman softly huffs as she made her move. Nyx drew her card for the draw phase and glanced at the cards in her hand. She placed three cards in the spell/trap zone before summoning her Blackwing-Sirocco The Dawn. She explained that because Vivian had a monster on her side of the field Sirocco’s effect allows her to Normal Summon him without a tribute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And because I have a Blackwing monster on the field I can Special Summon Blackwing-Bora The Spear and Blackwing-Oroshi The Squall to the field-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re cheating!” Vivian calls out as the bird monsters appear onto the field in a flash of black feathers, “Seto must be telling you what to do!” Nyx felt Kaiba tense from the way she said his name, like he was hers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Again, Vivian, Seto is just here to hold my Disk,” Nyx sighs, “you ever hear of the expression ‘Birds of a feather flock together’? Well that’s exactly what my Blackwings do. There is no cheating involved. They’re still new cards but come on they’re not </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>new. Besides that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>my husband</span>
  <em>
    <span> doesn’t know how to use my deck even if I was trying to use him to cheat. He’s not much of a bird person trust me. I asked for one a while ago.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think it’s gonna take for Nyx to lose her patience with her?” Marik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh soon. She told me once that Vivian was still trying to date both Yugi and Kaiba during the one tournament she was invited to. They were even out to the public as dating and she still tried to take him from her,” Yuki says. Marik makes a surprised sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girl’s persistent I’ll give her that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As the duel went on, it was clear that Nyx was in the lead. Like her past duels with her Blackwing deck, her opponents misjudged her ability to keep her field filled with birds. A few times she had clutched her side as if a shock of pain went through her but each time Kaiba held her a little closer to him and sometimes would press a kiss to the top of her head. The audience and TV viewers could see Vivian scowl harder and harder. The announcer mentioned that someone was clearly jealous and the woman growled under her breath. She had managed to take out two of Nyx’s Blackwings but when she summoned Blackwing-Blizzard The Far North, she was able to bring back Blackwing-Shura The Blue Flame from the graveyard. Vivian let out a frustrated scream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your stupid birds just won’t stay away!” she shouts, “just like you never stayed away from Seto!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know I’m a pest but come on I worked with the guy,” Nyx states, “it was kinda hard for me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to</span>
  <em>
    <span> stay away from him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You must have blackmailed him or something into marrying you!” the model shouts, “I know </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly</span>
  <em>
    <span> how you hackers work! You just dig your dirty fingers into every little thing and just make people do what you want because you find things about them that they don’t want people seeing! You-You’re just a </span>
  </em>
  <span>parasite</span>
  <em>
    <span> to him!” Nyx frowned and leaned against Kaiba’s chest as she felt him growl. It was a silent way of saying “I’ll handle it.” Kaiba leaned down with a smirk and whispered in her ear “take her down a notch.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh she’s fucked,” Marik says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s so fucked,” Yuki replies, matching her husband’s smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh I sure dig my fingers into something about him alright…” Nyx muttered and snickered when Kaiba gave her a swift pap on the head for the dirty joke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me tell you something Vivian. Yes I’m a hacker and I have dug my fingers into things people don’t want to ever see the light of day, but that all changed once I started working for Seto. Now my dirty little fingers, as you called them, keep people from stealing KaibaCorp. technology and private information. By the way that involves your information too since you were once a model for KaibaCorp. so if you want me to let it get stolen please let me know I won’t bother keeping it safe anymore,” Nyx says as she drew a card for her turn, her expression turning into a glare as cold as Kaiba’s as she looked at the woman, “you don’t even want to know what happened to the last person that questioned whether Seto and I love each other. I know that’s a hard fucking concept to understand for someone like you who is far too invested in herself but it’s not my fault you decided to pursue two of the greatest men in Duel Monsters and continue to lose and still think you belong with them. Wake up and face reality you creep, you lost in that arena and you’re going to lose this duel.” Blizzard The Far North began to glow alongside Shura The Blue Flame and Harmattan The Dust as Nyx began to speak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! I Synchro Summon Blackwing-Silverwind The Ascendant!” As the three monsters glowed and flew up into the air, they turned into a blinding light and combined their forms into one. Out of a burst of black feathers, the silver human-like bird warrior landed to Nyx’s left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Silverwind The Ascendant, activate your special effect. Perfect Storm!” The monster lifted his sword and held out his hand, destroying the two monsters Vivian had on her side of the field.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” she shouted as her monsters were turned to dust.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re lucky I can’t attack after activating his effect,” Nyx growls as she ends her turn. She watched with a grin at the woman who tried her hardest to survive. Even her strongest monster was no match for Silverwind without an equip card. While confidant for a moment, her smile fell as the bird wasn’t destroyed; another one of his effects even though Nyx lost Lifepoints.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My turn,” Nyx says as she draws her card. She smirked before she reminded Vivian it was game over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I summon Blackwing-Elphin The Raven to the field with his special ability which allows me to Normal Summon him without a tribute if I have a Blackwing monster on the field. And now by his effect, I Special Summon Blackwing-Kris The Crack Of Dawn to the field-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because of your stupid birds! I get it!” Nyx simply smirked with a huff.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well then. Get ready for a thundering display of power, Vivian. Mistral The Silver Shield? Do your thing buddy.” The little shield shaped bird glowed and took Elphin and Kris with it into the sky and like before, their bodies molded into a new Synchro Summon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Slash on in Assault Blackwing-Onimaru The Divine Thunder!” The armored bird landed on Nyx’s right and raised his sword which sparked with a thundering roar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Onimaru, destroy her monster,” Nyx orders. The monster shot forward and sliced Vivian’s monster in half, destroying it but only dealing 100 damage to her lifepoints.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Silverwind, attack her directly!” she called. The silver bird pierced an invisible wall in front of Vivian as she let out a screech from her lifepoints dropping to 0. The crowd cheered as Nyx walked forward towards her opponent and reached her left hand out. The woman who had fallen to her knees went to slap her hand away but Nyx caught it and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Next time, don’t bring your personal vendettas into it. You’re a beautiful woman Vivan, stop chasing after men that you can’t have.” She stood up straight and pulled the woman to her feet with her good arm and shook her hand, thanking her for the duel and the crowd began to cheat once more. Kaiba took her hand in his as they parted and ushered her off the stage, the limp much more noticeable now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chazz!” Nyx says loudly as she threw her arms up in the air from excitement at the sight of her student.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooohhhhh one of my favorite Slifer Slackeeeeerrrrs~” she says as she gives him a hug. Kaiba just chuckled at the young man’s protests but noticed he didn’t struggle at all as he returned the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heya Mrs. K…” he says and scratches the back of his head a little embarrassed, “good duel out there. You’re still as amazing as you were in school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did pretty well out there too Chazz,” she says with a smile, “despite all the shit I give you, I’m really proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks...maybe one day I can challenge you for real and see how I do,” he says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting for you Princeton,” she says as she waves him off. She noticed her phone ringing and picked it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Yuki!” Nyx says as she answers the phone only to pull it away from her ear at the screech that startled even Kaiba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT KIND OF AN ACCIDENT WERE YOU IN NYX???” Kaiba and Nyx stared wide eyed at each other before they wandered off to a more secluded area and she put the phone on speaker as she sat down on the floor against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...I got shot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT SHOT???” she hears Marik shout from the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too ‘big brother’” Nyx says and rolls her eyes. Kaiba softly told her he was going to get her some water and probably mingle for a moment while she talked. She just gave him  thumbs up as she began to explain what happened, injuries and all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit...you sure you’re okay?” Yuki asks after taking in everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m okay. I miss being able to do things but I was pretty banged up. Seto’s really been looking out for me though this week. I’m sure I’ve been nothing but a total pest the entire time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he should be looking out for you. He loves you Nyxie,” Yuki says, “and I’m sure he secretly loves doing things for you that you normally do yourself. Like getting things off of high shelves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am enjoying not having to climb on the counter for things,” she says with a chuckle, “you okay Marik? You’ve been a bit quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Are you sure you’re okay Nyx? I know Kaiba can be a dangerous guy but...you could have died…” he says softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Marik...I’m okay. Besides, I’m already married to the guy I can’t back out now. I appreciate the concern though,” she says and turns to see her husband talking with someone down the hall from where she sat, “I still love him despite the danger and these guys need someone else in their corner. If I leave, who else is going to be there for them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have done alot for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve done a lot for me,” she says with a smile. She could almost hear his smile this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. But if I need to, you know I’ll come there and kick his ass for you,” Marik chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to fight me first you punk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have one hand right now you brat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fight you with one hand then-ow fuck…” Nyx gave a whine for a moment before she mentioned her bullet wound was hurting from laughing and she needed to take her pain pills. She let outlet  a loud laugh and then whined in the laugh when she heard Yuki minic the “drugs” owl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Owowowow...okay I’ll let you guys go. I’ll call you later or tomorrow. I promise I will be better for the most part soon,” she says as Kaiba comes closer. She bid them a quick farewell after they congratulated her on her win, with a “love you both” and hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d they take the news?” Kaiba asks as he pulls her up to her feet by her good arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were upset that I didn’t tell them about it and Marik is a bit concerned you’re putting me in danger. But, you know how overprotective brothers can be,” she answers with a smirk. Kaiba hmmed and told her that it’s time to go home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I want a chocolate muffin and then a nap when we get home,” Nyx says as she holds onto Kaiba’s arm as they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want, I’ll make sure to get it for you while you lay in bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you join me for the nap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After Vivian? Please I need one too.” The couple just chuckled as they got to the car, Roland was already waiting in the driver’s seat for them. As Nyx carefully slid in before Kaiba, she lay her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Seto...I love you…” she says with a yawn. He just smiles and kisses her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Nyx.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Bonus*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-About a week later after the charity event-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba sat at the little table in the corner of his bedroom trying to work. The silver case across the room bothered him. Nyx’s so called “toy.” She had told him it was just her stun gun but the case was far too big for it to be a simple pistol like her friends used. He briefly heard the door open and his wife walk in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did the box insult you or something?” She asks with a smirk as she sets down some caramel coffee for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know what’s in it,” he says as he takes a sip from the drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you. It’s just my stun gun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see it.” He noticed she seemed a little uncomfortable about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No secrets Nyx, we promised.” She sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I’m trying to keep it a secret hon...I’m just kind of embarrassed about it,” she explains. He just gave a little chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did Trixie make it look like a giant dick or something?” He smiled when that made her laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no it’s uh...remember Ana from Overwatch?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just...think about it.”  Kaiba wasn’t sure what she meant as he ran the character through his mind. She was a healer...she was a sniper…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” Kaiba mutters, “no you can’t be serious...” he says as his wife stands up and grabs the box. She laid it on the bed and began to put together the weapon and stood back to show it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> is your toy?” he asks as he takes a few long strides over to her. She simply shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We made it for the heck of it and honestly didn’t think it was going to work properly once we put it together, but we found out it did and I just happened to get good with it.” Nyx couldn’t keep the smile off her face as her husband’s blue eyes wandered all over the toy with a sparkle of unique interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you shoot it?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could if I had target practice.” Immediately Kaiba grabbed the radio and called Roland, asking him if they still had the targets Gozaburo used to use when he would shoot in the backyard. Once told they did, Kaiba asked if he could set them up facing towards the balcony of his room. Within a few minutes, Roland told his boss they were ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask what this is for, Mr. Kaiba?” Roland asks hesitantly. He could almost hear the smirk in his voice as Kaiba told him he will see. As he stood back, he jumped once one of the targets shattered beside him silently. He heard Kaiba laugh and explain Nyx was showing him her stun gun with the practice ammo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Roland, toss one for me,” he hears on the radio. He takes one of the disks and tosses it away from him into the air, only to see it shatter a few feet away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show off,” Kaiba says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna try it?” she asks looking back at him over her shoulder. She smirked when she caught his eyes wandering. He nodded and took his position where Nyx once stood, moving the gun to its proper position when Nyx instructed him on how to hold it. He took his aim and pulled the trigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I think you missed,” she says with a grin. Kaiba glared at her before aiming again and missing again, making his wife giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have bad aim at small targets okay?” he growls playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a scope!” she laughs, “you’re missing so badly!” He muttered a small “yeah that’s what you get” when she complained about her side hurting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here honey,” she says in between laughs. She stepped forward and made an adjustment on the scope, zooming it in farther and telling him to try that. He was able to hit more now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…” he sighs as she snickers. After he took out the remaining targets he thanked Roland and dismissed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am honestly very impressed. I don’t even know what to think,” the tall man says as his wife starts to take apart her gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re...thinking that now your wife is twice as sexy as she was before you found out she has a sniper rifle </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> is good at shooting it?” Nyx asks with a grin as she puts the case back on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I can agree with that,” he says as he places his hands on her hips, still being careful of her sore side and injured ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait Seto I was kidding!” Nyx squeals as his hands hit the backs of her thighs and picks her up. Immediately she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold on as he lowered her back onto the bed. As he untangled her from him, he began to press kisses up her jean covered calf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? Me shooting a gun got you turned on?” she asks, trying to deny the fact that she liked the feel of him slowly kissing up her leg. She smirked at him when he skipped the rest of it and moved to press a kiss to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s how incredible you are Nyx,” he says as he gripped his shirt by the collar and tugged it off. He still enjoyed how her golden eyes ran over his torso immediately like it was the first time she was taking him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yes, other than the fact that you’re in my shirt, watching you focus and fall into using the gun so easily was kind of a turn on,” he says with a smirk. Her hands immediately began to explore his torso as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am still supposed to be taking it easy, Seto,” she says, “you sure you want to do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hands are telling me </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want this,” he says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you can’t just put all this out there and expect me to not want to touch.” Kaiba chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be careful of your side. Just tell me if you start to hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll have to remember from now on that to get you in my bed I just have to show off my gun,” she says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your bed? Last I checked it was mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. It’s mine. As soon as we got married everything of yours became mine. It was in the contract.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t sign a contract.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just how marriage works. Everything that is mine is mine and everything that is yours is mine.” The couple pressed their foreheads together as they laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll remember that the next time there’s an important meeting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mrs. Kaiba</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nyx's Dad Scares Kaiba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For some reason I imagine Nyx's Dad to look like Kratos from God Of War.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kaiba was unsure what to do in a situation like this. He’s only heard about it in movies that a father would sit on the porch of a house and threaten his daughter’s boyfriend with a gun to take care of his daughter or else. Now, granted Kaiba didn’t have a gun at his head for this but staring down the brick wall of a man that was Nyx’s father was making him nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got himself into this situation though. It was his fault. He just didn’t want to admit it at the time but he would suck up his pride if it meant he would get to keep this woman he grew to care for. Kaiba’s eyes glance down at the ground as he remembers the fight that started all this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Both Mokuba and Kaiba had noticed Nyx had retreated into her head after the last business party. Neither of them were sure why the usually happy girl had gone unusually quiet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you know what’s wrong with Nyx, Seto?” Mokub had asked him in the office one day. He was going over an email with a possible new game concept when his brother strode into the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know,” Kaiba answers. He could feel Mokuba frown.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Haven’t you asked her?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you’re so worried about her ask her yourself.” He could feel the frown get bigger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have, Seto. And her friends won’t tell me either. All they say is you need to be a better boyfriend,” the boy says. That caught his attention. The blue eyed man looked up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What exactly did they say?” he asks softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That you need to pay more attention to Nyx and not leave her alone at parties.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s uncomfortable at the parties but I need her to do her work there. You and I both know that she’s got some way of finding things out about people, Mokuba.” The boy shrugged before pulling out his phone when it beeped. He bid his brother a goodbye before he left to go meet with someone on the dev team. Kaiba leaned back in his chair for a moment, thinking, before he sent Nyx a text that he wanted a status report.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman came in relatively quick, golden eyes glued to the tablet in her hand. As soon as she was seated on one of the couches there she began reading off the status report. Kaiba noticed she was barefoot. He always found it unprofessional how she would wind up barefoot throughout the day but he also found it cute. It told him she was comfortable enough here and she wasn’t worried about repercussions for the small detail, considering she was much more detailed in her work. He sighed softly as she finished the report, standing to leave immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay and work in here,” he tells her. He finally sees her eyes hit his and she nodded. She looked down. Like something was eating her from the inside. He watched her for a moment. She was stiff, like she was afraid of...something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Out with it,” he says suddenly. She looked up at him with a confused expression and didn’t answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve been acting strange since the party. What’s wrong?” Kaiba asks. Nyx just looks back at the tablet before telling him it was nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even Mokuba can see it’s not nothing Nyx. You’ve been extremely quiet,” Kaiba scoffs. Nyx scratches her nose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you tired of me being with you, Seto?...” she asks. Her voice was so soft he barely heard her. She looked like a scolded child with how she glanced over at him. He unconsciously felt himself harden his stare at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why would you think that?” he says.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just...something I saw at the party. Did you know that woman that was hanging on you like she knew you?” Nyx asked, changing the subject, or so he thought, “she was acting like she knew you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone acts like they know me,” Kaiba says with a scowl, “they have no regards to my relationship status or personal space. He noticed Nyx’s expression harden as she looked back at the tablet in her hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, everyone thinks you’re single still even though you bring me with you,” she states a bit harshly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And what’s that supposed to mean exactly?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You let some random girl, you didn’t even know by the way, hang all over you at the party. That one with the white hair and blue eyes. All I heard at that damn party was ‘oh how cute you two look together’,” Nyx growled at the screen. The look hardened when he scoffed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what? You’re just jealous of some girl? Get over it Nyx. It meant nothing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If it meant nothing why didn’t you push her away? She basically kissed you! I had to tell you you had lipstick like right next to your mouth.” Kaiba stood from his desk and leaned against it to face his girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why don’t you push that mutt away?” he growled, “ Wheeler kisses you all the time.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay first off, it’s on the head, not like a centimeter away from my lips. Secondly, it’s only when I’m upset, it’s a comfort thing. I’ve done the same thing to you,” Nyx responds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seto, I’m your girlfriend. You’ve never shown any sort of want to tell the public about who I am to you. You don’t even introduce me to anyone anymore, I just get shoved into a corner and get told to creep on people for potential blackmailing if it ever comes up,” she adds.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t even like parties. You like your corner you sit in.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah I do like my corner. But I at least used to have a title. I don’t even get that now.” Kaiba huffed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t like how close you are with Wheeler, still. You’ve even gotten close with the dice boy,” he growls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Duke? He’s just a friend-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s a womanizer!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s a slut, so what? Duke has been more like a brother to me than anything-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t trust it.” He noticed her finally close the cover on the tablet and stand up, her golden eyes beginning to glare at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t trust...him?...or me?” she asked. Kaiba crossed his arms and let out a deep breath from his nose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re the one close to that dog and Devlin...you tell me.” He felt a slight pang in his heart when he saw the shocked look on her face. She looked almost hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have no right to accuse me of cheating on you with someone who is my </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend</span>
  <em>
    <span> Seto!” Nyx barked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you get to accuse me!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t accusing! I was </span>
  </em>
  <span>asking</span>
  <em>
    <span> if you knew her! I was </span>
  </em>
  <span>asking</span>
  <em>
    <span> if you were tired of me! You’re the one that got all defensive over the question! And it’s making me wonder just what that girl means to you if you’re so defensive over her kissing you.” Kaiba let out a deep growl as he breathed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get out…” he growls. He saw Nyx’s fiery look die out. Her eyes glanced down for a moment before going back up to him. She nodded softly as she turned and adjusted the tablet in her hand before swiftly leaving the office. He noticed she didn’t slam the door like he thought she would. Kaiba’s shoulders deflated a little. She was right. He had no right to accuse her like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>_______________________________</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After that, Kaiba hadn’t seen her for two days. At work, instead of visiting him like she normally would, she would send a message over the computer for her report or one of her housemates would come give the report in person. She didn’t come over after work and he didn’t come visit her. The one time he was at school and he saw her, she paid him no mind. The one time their eyes met she looked away quickly. He recognized what she was doing was giving him space, like that time she was giving space to Joey after they apparently broke up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kaiba had seen both Wheeler and Devlin put their arms around her a few times and give her a side hug. She smiled briefly with them but her smile would fall. He knew that the two boys knew something was up with the glares they would give him but he paid them no mind. Kaiba figured she would come back after the second day. At least until Mokuba confronted him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you say to Nyx?” his little brother asks. It amused him that Mokuba could glare as hard as Kaiba could some days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you think I said something to her?” he asks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well she’s been giving you space for one,” Mokuba states, “so what did you say to her?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t say anything-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seto!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We got into a fight okay!?” he growls, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms behind his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“About?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Kisara…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Didn’t you just tell Nyx that she’s been a model for one of the clothing companies we work with?” Mokuba asks, perching himself on the arm rest of the couch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She was already accusing me of letting her kiss me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You did let her kiss you Seto, you didn’t make any sort of attempt to push her off or reprimand her for it. Is that all that happened?” Kaiba sighed and told his brother about the fight; everything that was said on both sides. He saw Mokuba cross his arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You need to go apologize to her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s fine. She will come back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seto, you two haven’t spoken to each other in two days. This could have been handled better on both ends but you need to apologize first. You know she’s affectionate with her friends, big brother. She’s a touchy person and her and Joey have known each other for a long time.” Kaiba glanced at his brother and sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When did you become so good at this?” he asks. Mokuba just beamed up at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I listen to people Seto. You’d understand too if you just got off your pedestal a little more.” As soon as Kaiba asked how he should apologize, Mokuba said he already had that covered. He said he had planned ahead in case he was successful in convincing his brother to apologize. The boy pulled out four roses from a glass on the coffee table. Two were red and two were black, both tied together with an orange ribbon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really? Red-Eyes colors?” Kaiba asked with a smirk as he was handed the flowers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re for her, not you,” Mokuba smirked in return. He also mentioned that she probably wouldn’t like an entire bouquet, hence why there were only four.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What would I ever do without you Mokuba?” Kaiba asks with a smirk as he begins to leave his office.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lose the best thing that has ever happened to you?” he responds with a smirk, “don’t worry I’ll pack up here for you. Just go make your girl happy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As Kaiba left the building, he realized he didn’t know where she was. He went to grab for his phone but saw a group of familiar faces coming his way. It was the Nerd Herd.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where’s Nyx?” he asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s at her Dad’s right now, why?” Yugi asked. Kaiba said a small thanks before he took off on foot. The gym wasn’t far. He didn’t even take time to hear a response as he left the gang in confusion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He...didn’t insult us?” Tristain asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did he have flowers in his hand?” Tea asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>_________________________________________</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s how he got here; being stared down by Nyx’s father with a bundle of roses in his hand and his hands starting to shake from nerves. He was a very intimidating man but he felt like a sad little boy under the glare of Nyx’s father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Kaiba?” he asked. Kaiba swallowed and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I came to see Nyx…” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I let you see her?” he asks. Before Kaiba could even speak he heard Nyx call out from down the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daaaaaaadddd!” she called. The man sighed and motioned with his head for Kaiba to follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it a go!” he hears again. There were a few ceiling tiles taken down and a ladder placed near the opening. Nyx’s father called a small “incoming!” as he pressed a button on the wall. Kaiba flinched at the glares he could feel coming from her brothers. Soon enough a beat came through the speakers, far louder than the last time he was here. He recognized it briefly as one of Nyx’s electro swing songs he heard her playing before in the office at work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good kiddo!” her father calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Coming down!” Kaiba hears from the hole. A small soldering iron came down and Nyx shouted out “hot!” as one of her brothers tried to grab it. They grabbed it from the wire it was hanging from and hung it off the ladder before catching the other tools she dropped from the hole. Kaiba could see her crawling along the rafters before hanging from one and dropping through the hole. He inwardly chuckled as he thought she looked like a monkey hanging from there(probably the fact that they watched Tarzan the other day in the office didn’t help). He thought it was cute in a way. And of course, she was barefoot. He swore she would go without shoes all the time if it was allowed. He wasn’t prepared for her to immediately spot him though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...hi, Seto…” she says softly. Nyx scratched her arm as he noticed her eyes run over his figure. He tensed when she approached and fixed a few things on him, like his tie was crooked and part of his collar was turned upward from running. She smoothed out his shirt under his waistcoat before pulling back and apologizing. Kaiba shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Nyx...I’m sorry…” he says. She just looks up at him. She looked like a kicked puppy and he instantly felt bad for ever hurting her. He went to clench his fist to steady himself but he remembered he had the flowers in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...um...here…” he says while holding the roses out for her. He felt his face flush as he glanced away from her. She took the roses. That was a good start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mokuba?” she asked with a soft chuckle. He nodded and felt his face flush as she chuckled more, mentioning of course it was from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think they’re not from me?” he asks, honestly curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they were from you, I’m sure they would be white. Also there would probably be a bunch more than just this because you’re extravagant and think you can win me over with grand declarations of love,” she says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have never-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh. I know,” she says, pressing a finger to his lips. She places the little bundle on the ladder before asking if he ran here from KaibaCorp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-...” he tails off, trying to think of the best way to word himself. He felt her hook a finger into his and he glanced away, it told him “take your time.” He appreciated the gesture but with her father and brothers watching he was beyond nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he spits out after a few moments of silence, “I shouldn’t have said what I said. I know Wheeler means a lot to you and I know you’re a touchy person. I shouldn't be so insecure about you and him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaaattt? The great Seto Kaiba is insecure? No way,” Nyx says teasingly. He gave her a look that made her frown and scold herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I know I’m not helping,” she says, stepping closer to him and pulling his hand into hers as a silent apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to respect your relationship with him and understand that if you wanted him over me, you would tell me.” Nyx pulled his hand up and kissed his knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too Seto,” she says, “I could have worded my concerns better instead of just letting them fester.” Kaiba rubs his thumb over her fingers before telling her who that woman was. He had seen her in a vision of his past self before. Kisara was a clothing model who worked with some of the clothing brands KaibaCorp. worked with so that’s how he knew her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing going on between us. You’re the only girl in my life Nyx.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I thought there was...I was jealous I will admit. She’s a very beautiful woman...I don’t compare to that...and all the people talking about how perfect you guys looked...I guess I just wished people knew…” Kaiba nodded softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The reason I don’t want to tell the public is because I want you safe. There are people out there who will want to hurt you for being with me,” he says and brings the back of his fingers up to her cheek where the head of his fan club at school had clawed her. The wound was completely gone but sometimes he could still see them and her pained expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Seto...it’s me,” she tells him, “you know I can take on anyone,” she says flexing her arm up, making him chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he says with a small smile, “I just don’t want anyone to target you to get to me.” They stood there holding hands for a moment before they heard one of the brothers shout at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just kiss her already!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them blushed at the comment. Nyx just chuckled and tugged the tall man to her, wrapping an arm around his neck and pressing her lips to his. Kaiba wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her back. The kiss must have gone on for just a moment too long as she heard her father clear his throat, making them break apart. Nyx immediately went to fixing his clothes again and he blushed when she let out a soft “rrrroooww~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep wearing something like this and I might not let any girl get close to you again~” she says adjusting his waistcoat again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wear this every day?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea but there’s something about it without the jacket that just looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, it would look better on your floor?” he asks with a smirk, making her snort out a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tempting but I like it on you better,” she says as she steps back to look at her work. She decided he looked good enough to be able to go back to work. After asking if her father needed anything else, she bid her father a goodbye and to call her if the speakers stopped working again before leaving the gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx wound up driving Kaiba home on her motorcycle. His car was taken back home by Mokuba and Roland and the boy was happy to see her, greeting her with a big hug. For the first time in a while, they all sat down at the table to eat dinner together. Mokuba chatted away at what Kaiba missed as he surfed on the tablet at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh…” the boy says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s ‘uh oh’?” Nyx asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...might not like this Seto…” Mokuba says. He turned the tablet around and on it was a picture of Kaiba and Nyx. They were sitting at a stoplight on Nyx’s bike, Kaiba’s hands resting on her hips and the roses sticking out of Nyx’s messenger bag she wore. It was a picture that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> taken and the caption said something about Kaiba running away with a punk. Nyx couldn’t really read the caption as Kaiba took the tablet to read it closer. It mentioned something about how Nyx(name unknown in the article) had been seen by Kaiba’s side plenty of times before, her most prominent sighting in Battle City as a contestant and security is now taking her boss on a wild ride(the roses were mentioned as well).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure they’re implying we’re fuck buddies,” Nyx says with a slight scowl. Kaiba simply hmmms and hands Mokuba the tablet back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to email the site and have them take it down?” Mokuba asked. Kaiba leaned over and took Nyx’s hand in his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let them think what they want. It’s about time I start showing off the only woman that belongs at my side.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Vulnerable Kaiba Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I enjoy exploring Kaiba actually having emotions compared to him always being portrayed as a stoic asshole.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vulnerable Kaiba Idea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seto Kaiba walked quickly towards the virtual version of the KaibaCorp. building. As he stood in front of it he looked up at the top where the man he hated must be sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time I finish you once and for all Gozaburo...” Kaiba thought. He scowled at the mere thought that this man was sitting in his office. KaibaCorp. rightfully belonged to him. He was alone this time though. He normally had Mokuba with him, his little brother was his strength against Gozaburo before. Kaiba’s thoughts trailed off to the newcomer in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where was she anyways? She had disappeared early on in their time here in this digital world. He briefly felt himself wondering if she was okay. The blue eyed man scratched at the back of his neck, under the collar of his shirt before entering the building. The ride up to his office gave him more time to think. Again, his thoughts ran to Nyx and the little things she’s done for him. She’s seen things that even Mokuba has hardly seen, and they’ve only been seeing one another for a few days. Wait...seeing each other? Kaiba growled under his breath at a slight irritation. He kissed her yes. She kissed him too. They agreed that they wanted to keep seeing one another but what did that really make them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator stopped and Kaiba left the metal box. The walk down the hall was quiet save for his footsteps and a few extra thumps. As he neared the thumps, he noticed two figures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is this?” He growls at the figures. Sitting before him were two mechanical raptors. Both represented a favorite dragon. One white one with blue eyes, and a black one with red eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you could use some help,” the one with red eyes spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx?” Kaiba asked, recognizing the voice in the growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” It says, the thick tail thumping the ground in joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I’m fine, Seto, thanks for asking,” it sassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that. I’ll explain everything later,” both raptors stood up, “now, let’s go see your step father.” Kaiba followed behind the machines, wondering if she had been defeated like Tristan was and was turned into a raptor, while he turned into some monkey. As they neared the office door the raptor with blue eyes ran face first into the door, head butting it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you know how to knock you pathetic child?” The old man growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you never taught me manners,” Kaiba responds as he walked into the office. Both raptors on his heels growling at the old man in front of them. Gozaburo wanted to talk. Trying to intimidate him by telling and showing him that Yugi and the others were in trouble. The raptor with red eyes cooed sadly at the scene before snapping at the old man as he walked by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pest...” the man growls and swats at the mechanical raptor’s head. It whines but was ignored as Gozaburo challenged Kaiba to a match of Duel Monsters. Gozaburo wanted to humiliate Kaiba in the same way he did. The raptors both looked at each other at this reveal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s how Seto got the company...” Nyx mutters to herself in her perch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx had been hiding in her office in the KaibaCorp. building. As soon as it was realized they were in a virtual world, she had managed to hack into the system from the inside and hide her presence. As soon as she was separated from the others, she dived into action. She had been trying to find a way out for everyone but she kept hitting a wall in her progress. Thus, she made the raptors. Avatars of herself that would blend in as if she had her body stolen and they could keep an eye on her friends as she worked. Her eyes glance from screen to screen; they hurt from sitting in the dark but this wasn’t anything she wasn’t used to. She wanted to be there for Kaiba but finding a way out of here was more important at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duel began and things already weren’t looking good. Gozaburo revealed he had Exodia in his deck. Nyx could already see that Kaiba was hesitating though. He knew Gozaburo was up to something but he wasn’t sure what, and it caused the old man to berate him over the hesitation. Kaiba growled to himself, feeling the pain from the past starting to rise up again. He scratched at his neck again at an invisible irritation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced over his shoulder and saw the raptors sitting there watching both him and the duel field. A part of him wished Nyx was there beside him but he couldn’t focus on that. He had to keep his mind in the game. He set a card and then summoned his Vorse Raider, using it to attack Gozaburo’s face down card. It was the last piece of Exodia. Kaiba heard the red eyed raptor curse loudly as soon as the old man played Contract With Exodia. Now Nyx knew his plan. She hated how Kaiba began to freak out. He tried to hide it, but she knew otherwise. The fact that he knew nothing about the card scared him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the duel, Noah had come over the speakers and told Gozaburo that his plan has failed. The man decided he would leave this world in Kaiba’s body. He turned into a monster that looked like it was made of fire and she saw her lover freeze. Nyx realized that this was her time to strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the monstrous Gozaburo charged at his adopted son, he hadn’t noticed the portal that had suddenly appeared. Nyx fell from a portal in the sky and landed haphazardly on the duel stand in front of Kaiba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the-?” The monster shouts as Nyx groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uuugghh...that...that seemed cooler in my head...” she whines as she perches in a crouched position in front of the man she had feelings for. He noticed a strange glove on her right hand and as the monster went to strike again, he hit a wall. Shattered glass like holograms broke apart as he hit and Nyx put her hand up and spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey calm down there you overgrown match stick,” she says, startling the beast into stopping. She scoffed and motioned her hand at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you. You came in here and had all these grand schemes and shit but look at you now. You’re a damn virus infecting this place and you don’t get to decide when you’re leaving,” Nyx says before she began to growl at him, “now get your sorry ass back in your corner and finish this duel.” The flame monster roars at her before retreating back to his spot opposing Kaiba. Kaiba tensed when he felt Nyx lay a hand on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do this Seto,” she whispers to him, “you’ve beaten this old man before you can do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that thing on your arm? Where have you been?” He whispers back. Nyx told him she hacked into the system early on and had been trying to find a way out. She thought coming to KaibaCorp. would help her get access to it better but something is keeping her out. He noticed she kept touching him in some form, some way to let him know “I’m here. I’ve got you.” He silently appreciates it as he turned back to the duel, putting a hard face on once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the duel continued, Gozaburo called for his Exodia Necross to attack. Kaiba managed to use. Negate Attack to save his Vorse Raider. Nyx could see the wheels turning in his mind. She herself knew little about Exodia Necross but had an idea on how to beat it. She only hoped Kaiba could figure it out too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba used his Shrink spell card to lower Exodia Necross’s attack by half, and then he summoned his Luster Dragon #2. The attack kept Necross alive but it downed Gozaburo’s life points.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh...not what I was expecting but that plan works too,” Nyx thought. It didn’t last long though. Necross grew in attack power and destroyed the Luster Dragon. Her gloved hand twitched. She wanted to help so bad but she couldn’t cheat his way to victory. He would hate it. She eyed his next card. Soul Demolition! Yes! That’s more like what she was thinking! And of course he summoned his Blue-Eyes. It was strong enough to win and bring down Gozaburo’s life points to zero. As Nyx went to hop off the dueling platform, she heard Kaiba boast about who was superior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will show you who is superior! By taking over your body Seto!” Gozaburo roared as he turned into the monster again. Kaiba asked about their agreement and he was told it was off. As he went to strike, the duel platform rose. Yugi was pulling them away and it made Gozaburo miss his attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx!? You’re here too!?” Yugi asked. She told him to shut up and run as Gozaburo’s fist came and collapsed the space they were just standing in. As the three ran, they heard Gozaburo roar at them. Then suddenly, Kaiba let out a groan of pain. They stopped and saw he had fallen, around his neck was a training collar for a dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be getting away that easily Seto!” Gozaburo roars. Kaiba looked up at Yugi and Nyx; she saw fear in his eyes before the monster tugged harsh on the leash and pulled him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are nothing Seto,” Gozaburo growled, “everything you have is because of me! You have a life because of me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him go Gozaburo!” Nyx shouts. The monster simply scoffs and swats her away, Yugi calling after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this woman...I saw how she held you. You think you deserve something as valuable as love? I bet she doesn’t even know who you really are. You think anyone would be able to love someone as broken and pathetic as you? You’re weak Seto. She had to come save you and give you the confidence you needed to win because you couldn’t do it yourself.” Gozaburo looked at the fallen girl who struggled to get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured you were the little hacker poking around the system. I bet you cheated just so he could win. And have the confidence to stand up to me, well you were wrong,” he says, tugging on the leash and making the collar dig into Kaiba’s neck more, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I own Seto</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kaiba looked over at the woman he cared for and saw her struggling to stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said...let him go...” she coughs. Yugi helped her up and as she grabbed onto him, his </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puzzle glowed. Nyx’s eyes glowed for a moment as she stood and typed something off to the side with her strange glove before grabbing a ball of light and wiped it over her body. The light formed into what looked to be holographic bones of a creature, draconic and canine in nature. She began to walk on four legs, the tail of the creature was a sword and it let out a metallic ring as she walked, the blade sounding like it was sharpening itself on the ground. Her voice seemed different as well, like there were two voices talking at the same time just one deeper than her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can say whatever the hell you want about me Gozaburo, but make no mistake. Seto is a far stronger man than you will ever be,” Nyx growls. As she drew closer, she jumped and turned, the blade tail slicing through the chain leash and freeing Kaiba from his grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are blind to not see him for who he really is,” the monster growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Gozaburo. It’s you who is blind,” she barks back. The monster took a swing at her only to roar in pain as his knuckles sliced themselves open on the sword tail. The heat from Gozaburo’s body made the sword glow a hot red. Nyx sat up on her haunches and let out a roar; the fight was on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yugi helped pull Kaiba away and take off the collar as they watched the fight go on. He could see how scared Kaiba was but he said nothing. He just held the brunette and was surprised he didn’t shy away at the touch; his blue eyes too focused on what was going on in front of him to really noticed the blood dripping down his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Nyx being only a fourth of the size of the monstrous Gozaburo she handled herself well. There were a few times she was thrown to the ground, but she got back up and continued to fight. She bit, clawed, and cut at the flaming monster unit she heard Noah tell them to hurry up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go! I’ve got your back!” She roars as she stood in front of them. Yugi pulled Kaiba to his feet and they ran off towards the exit to the building. Nyx grappled with Gozaburo to give them a chance to escape. She managed to back him up as she followed the two out onto the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it Nyx!” Noah called. Nyx stopped and exited the creature she fought as and told them to jump. Regardless of their hesitation, she pushed them off and used her strange glove to type open a new portal for them to escape in. The creature grappled Gozaburo as he tried to grab for the and as Nyx watched him roar in their direction, she crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue as she flipped him off with both hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rush to the aircraft made them all exhausted but once they were flying fine again, Nyx noticed Yugi approach. He asked what happened to her earlier as he thought she didn’t make it when they arrived in the virtual world. The two hugged and she explained everything to them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba had announced that everything would be back on schedule as soon as they hit the island they were going for and he hoped that everyone forgot about what had just happened. Nyx saw him fidgeting as he looked over the command stations and Mokuba gave Nyx’s hand a squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go talk to him,” she tells Mokuba. He nods and let’s her go as she lays a hand on Kaiba’s arm, stopping him from scratching at his neck. He freezes, eyes going wide as she lets him go. She gently places her hand on his arm again and motions with her thumb towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk.” Kaiba said nothing as he slowly let her pull him behind her as they left; Nyx informing Roland that if anything went wrong to ping her on her tablet and phone. Immediately they went to his room. Once inside she slid the lock in place and told him to strip. He stood there and growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t growl at me. Take your shirt off. I need to see your neck,” she told him. He still hesitated. Nyx sighed and stood near his bed and shucked off her spiked vest and pulled her button up shirt off, leaving her in only her sports bra. Kaiba could feel his face flush as she pulled him to sit on the bed and brought his hand up to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel that?” She asks as she trails his fingers down a line on her collarbone. The slightly lightened line of skin trailed down her shoulder, over her collarbone and then stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother gave it to me when I was little. We got a little too rough and my Dad didn’t stop him,” she tells him. He didn’t know she had family. She pulls his hand to another one this time on her scalp under her bangs. The pale line of skin barely showed. Another one from her brother when he got too rough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one? Got it with Joey when he decided to play hero and help some kid named Yugi out,” she told him with a chuckle as she brought his hand to her right shoulder blade, “he’s got a matching one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?...” he asks softly as she dug through her phone for a picture. She pulled up a picture of her and the blondie flexing with a stupid grin in front of the mirror in nothing but their under garments. The caption to the picture was “earned some new stripes saving a kid.” Kaiba saw Joey had plenty of faded scars on his body both front and back. On the back view of the photo, the same line that he was still feeling on Nyx’s shoulder was pink and very new still.p on both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you this so you know you’re not alone,” she says, putting her phone down and placing a hand over his, hooking her pinky finger in his, “everyone has scars they don’t want to show but they all have a story...and I want to see yours.” Kaiba pulled his hand away and scoffed. Nyx stood and he heard her belt jingle. He flushed again when she pulled down a part of her jeans to reveal another scar on her thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got this one trying to get Joey out of the gang he was in. I was ashamed of it for a long time, I still kind of am...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was...attacked,” she answers. He didn’t realize his eyes widened at the way she said it and she clarified nothing actually happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They tried but I guess trying to shove their balls back inside helped me get away,” she says with a small chuckle as she fastens her belt again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And these?” He asks when she sits back down, touching some small rounded scars. They looked like bullet holes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Job gone wrong...” she explains, “first time doing field work actually. Marcus and I thought it would be easy, just get in, grab the data and get out. Getting in was the easy part it was getting out where things went sideways.” She told him that all they had to do was get into this place that, funny enough was a rival to KaibaCorp, and download some information off of their servers. It was too risky to try and do it remotely so it had to be done from the inside. When they got the information an alarm went off. Nyx and Marcus escaped but when security was in their tail, they tried to stop them with a kind of tear gas canister, but it malfunctioned and exploded instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shards of the can got in my back there. Didn’t even feel it until like an hour later when Marcus and I got home. And hey think about it this way, I got back at Gozaburo for it since apparently it was a KaibaCorp. weapon,” she says with a smile. The look in his eyes told her he was sorry anyways. Nyx pulled his hand away from her back and she gently pressed soft kisses to his hand. He pulled his hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care? You heard exactly what he said about me,” He growls at her, he picked up her shirt and tossed it at her, a silent request to get dressed. Nyx sighed and pulled her shirt back on while telling him that she meant what she said to Gozaburo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said those things to get to you Seto, to turn people against you. You are much stronger than that, you and I both know that,” she tells him as she turns to leave the room, “don’t let him win by you believing that.” As she put her hand on the lock to unlock the door, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She stopped and looked at the owner of the hand. Kaiba wasn’t looking at her but she could see the struggle he was having behind his eyes. As soon as she took her hand away from the door he backed away. Kaiba glanced up at her before he sighed and took off his arm bracers and tugged off his shirt. Nyx could see how red his neck was from the collar in the virtual world and his scratching. She saw a few other faded marks on his body as she adjusted herself beside him. She gently ran her fingers down his neck, seeing small raised bumps on it in the same places she noticed the collar dug into him in the virtual world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me Seto...” she says softly. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself before he took her hand and placed it on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gozaburo had me in an accelerated study program so that I could learn to rule KaibaCorp. I often worked until I collapsed. I just wanted a better life for Mokuba...I couldn’t keep up with the pace that Gozaburo wanted me and so he told my tutor to whip me into shape. He meant it literally. If I fell asleep while working he was allowed to hit me.” Kaiba took Nyx’s hand and brought it to his forearm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I couldn’t sit up straight from the switch hitting my back, he moved to my arms. I was never hit in places that anyone could see and if my injuries were too bad, he would have the butler clean them up and take care of them. No one ever knew. And those that did were too afraid of Gozaburo to say anything.” Nyx could see his eyes were empty as he told her everything. She leaned on his shoulder and pressed a few small kisses there before hooking a finger into his. He appreciated the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mokuba kept me going then. I wasn’t allowed to even touch my deck. They were going to take it a way from me but Mokuba hid it. On my birthday he gave me 10 million dollars and I had to return 10 times the amount in a year. I did it within a day. He was both proud and furious. He thought I was trying to show him up and...” Kaiba trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why he put the collar on you?...” Nyx asks. He simply nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was to keep me under control, he told me. I kept up my studies and the odd times I would fall asleep my tutor would yank the leash. It would get even worse if I had more attention at a business party than he did. I...I was glad to hear he committed suicide when I took over KaibaCorp....” he growls. Kaiba tenses when he feels Nyx press a hand to his chest and give him a slight push. She made him lay down on his bed as she held herself partially over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Gozaburo is wrong on so many levels,” she says softly, “you’re a strong man Seto, you’ve been through so much and yet you’re still here. That old man might have adopted you and Mokuba but it was because of you that you two are here now.” Nyx began pressing kisses to his neck as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gozaburo never has and never will own you,” she says, trailing her kisses down his arms before kissing his side, “he was wrong about you not being deserving of love. Everyone deserves it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” he argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He scoffs and goes to push her away from him. She didn’t move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t love me,” he says, “I’m broken...” He felt a kiss get pressed against his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might not love you yet...but even so. I will help put you back together...I care about you more than you realize,” Nyx trailed her kisses back up his torso before giving his lips a quick peck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a caring person Seto. You care in your own way even if it is harsh. I’ve seen you do some incredible things when it comes to protecting your bother. And the fact that you let me call you by your first name, tells me you care enough about me. He leans his head back as she kisses along his neck again, each small scar received one until he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She feels him bury his face in the soft material of her shirt. Rolling onto her back, she tugs Kaiba with her, wrapping her arms around his back and holding him to her. She felt his fingers dig into her shirt as she began to run her fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here Seto...I’m here...” she whispers to him. He shook in her arms, her calming touch welcome as he felt himself break down. The pain from the memories of what Gozaburo put him through and the reminder that he hadn’t escaped from it terrified Kaiba. In the heat of the moment it was easy to keep a strong front but Nyx saw through it. She always saw through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mokuba was the only one who had seen through his cold exterior and then this girl fell into his life and could also see it. She gently tore down his walls brick by brick and made a hole just big enough for her to pass through and get to the teenager he really was on the inside. Kaiba realized he needed her. Something deep inside him needed her to care for him and he wanted to care for her in return. He cried softly into her shirt. He just realized it was blue. He liked seeing her in blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tears came to a stop after a few minutes and he just felt numb. Nyx slipped out of her shirt again, leaving him clinging to it as she told him she was going to make sure everything was still on course. He watched her go after she slipped on his turtleneck shirt. It was long on her but she made it work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roland can I have a status update?” Nyx asks as she appears in the command room. Most of the tournament contestants were still in there. The man she has come to know so well turned and began telling her that everything was running well and that they were still on course to their final destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Roland,” she tells him as she wraps an arm around Mokuba when he approaches, “if you need to take a break just let me know okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assure you I’m fine Miss Nyx,” he says with a smile and a soft thank you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s Seto?” Mokuba asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will be okay. I’m hoping he’s calmed down enough to go to sleep,” she answers. She felt him snickering in her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will end you if you say what you’re thinking because nothing happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s true why are you wearing his shirt?” The kid asks with a smirk. Nyx goes to swat at him as Yugi walks up to them. She tells Mokuba she will explain later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a chance to talk Nyx?” Yugi asks. She nods and he tells her they should go talk to Ishizu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you to it Roland. Mokuba if you want to go see Seto, be gentle okay?” She says before leaving the room. The Nerd Herd and Nyx follow Ishizu to her room and when inside, she mentions Yugi told her the Puzzle reacted to her touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I uh...I felt like...I don’t know how to explain it,” Nyx stumbles, “it was like a power  came over me and I felt like I could rush into battle with no fear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kinda did though,” Yugi says, “you made like a creature and fought as it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did this creature look like this?” The woman asks. She had a tablet and showed them a picture of a skeletal jackal. It carried two swords and behind it a monster they recognized as the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon rose behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very close yes,” Yugi says. He said that it didn’t carry swords but it’s tail was a sword and it mostly walked on all fours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait...what’s that symbol around its neck?...” Nyx asked. She zoomed in the picture and then glanced at Yugi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that the Millenium Puzzle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is indeed. I had my suspicions but what you told me really proves you are the Pharaoh’s guard,” Ishizu says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m the what now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The vision you saw in the museum was of your past self. What you saw was before she married Priest Set. This is an image celebrating a victory by the woman you saw. Her name was Amina and she was one of the greatest warriors during the reign of the Pharaoh. She designed the armor she wears in this image to strike fear in her opponents. The tales say the way she fought was as if the God Anubis himself was guiding her hand in battle. I don’t know much else about her yet, but she was often portrayed with the Nameless Pharaoh. I believe they were friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she’s wearing the Puzzle. Why would she have it?” Yugi asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most findings I’ve seen of her have her without it if she is pictured with the Pharaoh. The ones of her great battles show her with it. Perhaps it was passed down to her at some point, but why...I don’t know. A few of my fellow researchers think she might have been a Queen Regent to the Pharaoh; she was married to Priest Set yes but she could have ruled by the Pharaoh’s side. But if it is true, it could be why the Millennium Puzzle reacts when you touch it. Has there been any other occasions where it has reacted?” Nyx and Yugi glance at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was in the hospital once from a fire. I dueled a possessed Bandit Keith and he set the building on fire. Nyx stayed with me overnight and she held onto it in case someone tried to steal it again,” Yugi explains, “I found her meditating with it the next morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something about it was drawing me to it,” Nyx adds, “I was able to even talk to the Pharaoh by meditating with the Puzzle. He told me that he feels a familiar warmth from me, especially when I touch the Puzzle. He’s not sure why he feels that way though.” Ishizu nodded, seeming to be lost in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Amina was an equal to the Pharaoh, it could very well be why you two are connected now,” she says, motioning with her fingers at Nyx and Yugi and putting them together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Can’t believe all that,” Joey says after a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I mean me? Some kind of warrior? Psssh. Impossible,” Nyx says, “not only that but married to Seto?...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of that...” Duke starts, “you’ve been awfully touchy with Kaiba, Nyx...something you need to tell us?” Nyx froze and glanced around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re literally wearing Kaiba’s shirt.” Duke smirked when the others all crowded around him and smirked at the red head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh okay fine...” she groans, “were...kind of dating. I’m not sure what he wants to call it, we haven’t exactly talked about it...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did this happen!?” Joey exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like...the day before the quarterfinals started...like...the night everyone got on the blimp,” she answers sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the shirt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He...got a little messed up from dealing with Gozaburo. I...I don’t think he’d be okay if I told you guys. I’m sorry,” she says. Unconsciously she lightly scratched at the spot on her collarbone where the scar was. Joey narrowed his eyes and asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s got one too?...” he asked softly. Nyx glanced at him and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s got plenty...” she tells him. She saw Joey’s face fall and he muttered a small curse. He clapped a hand on Nyx’s shoulder and pulled her into a side hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I don’t like the guy, sounds like he needs you. Go take care of him, aight?” He says with a grin. Nyx returns the hug and taps her fist on his before bidding them all a goodnight and leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can someone translate what you two were talking about?” Tristan asked. Joey shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t. It’s something private. Don’t worry about it though aight? It’s none of our business,” the blonde says. Yugi had an idea as to what they were talking about as he had seen their scars and what happened between Kaiba and Gozaburo, but Joey was right. It wasn’t any of their business. Yugi bid Ishizu a good night as he and his friends left; Duke and Tristan teasing Joey about taking Kaiba’s side for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yugi only hoped Kaiba was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx entered Kaiba’s room as silently as possible. She saw Mokuba pop up from the other side of Kaiba’s body and smiled at her. She gave a small soft smile at them when she saw Kaiba look over his shoulder. He glanced away from her as she neared. Mokuba jumped off the bed and hugged Nyx tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto told me everything...thanks for being here for him Nyx...” he says into her stomach. She hugged him back and said she would always be here for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you stay with us tonight?” He asked. She nodded. Nyx slipped her belt out of her jeans and placed her phone and deck belt on the nightstand. Mokuba returned to his spot in front of his brother, curling himself into his arms while Nyx lay at his back, wrapping an arm around the CEO and pressing a few kisses to the base of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight you two,” she says, folding her fingers into Kaiba’s own as she began to steady her breathing to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Nyx and Kaiba Shipping Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>SFW</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Who cooks?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>The chef of the Kaiba Manor. Nyx will cook here and there but she doesn’t do it all too often. If she has the time, she will try and learn from the chef how to make things Kaiba likes. Kaiba isn’t allowed to cook; he burns water.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Who’s the messiest? The cleanest?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Nyx and Kaiba are both relatively clean. Nyx’s room in her home is an organized chaos while Kaiba is pretty clean. Crunch time is usually a mess in Kaiba’s office though.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Who fixes the vehicle after a breakdown?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>If it’s something small they will both fix it if they have time. Usually Kaiba will send his cars to a repair shop but if it’s Nyx’s motorcycle she will fix it herself.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Living space has a leak! Who fixes it?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Nyx will usually do what she can to fix it if it’s small. If not they will call a repairman. She’s definitely the handy one around the Kaiba Manor.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Who buys the groceries?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Depends on where they are. If it’s for the Kaiba Manor usually a maid or the chef goes out and does it.</span></li>
<li><span>If it’s at Nyx’s home she or one of her roommates will do it. The odd time Kaiba goes with her he will pay.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Going out to eat: Who pays? Who orders the most food? And who has dessert?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Kaiba insists on paying of course. He has the money to do it. Neither of them order too much food as usually when they go out to eat it is set courses.</span></li>
<li><span>Nyx will always order a dessert and will often finish Kaiba’s if he doesn’t finish it.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Would they go to the beach?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Not willingly. The odd time they go is for business gatherings. Neither of them like getting sand everywhere and Nyx kind of has an irrational fear of seaweed(she doesn’t like it wrapping around her ankles. She would go swim with a shark but she will flip if a piece of seaweed touches her).</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Who knows how to swim? Who doesn’t?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>They both know how to swim and are pretty good at it. Nyx is probably the stronger swimmer.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Is someone multilingual? Do they try to teach another language to the other? How does it go?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Both are multilingual. Kaiba probably knows more languages than Nyx. Neither will teach each other but they will willingly learn together. It goes well, until Nyx looks up how to say provocative things in a foreign language then all bets are off.</span></li>
<li><span>The two of them will often flirt in another language in front of the Nerd Herd because none of them understand it.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Any pets? Or plants?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Plants. They don’t have time to take care of a pet with them being gone all the time. Plants are only really there for decoration and the servants take care of them. If a random new plant shows up it’s because one of the servants wants it. As long as they take care of it no one cares.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Baths or showers? Together or separate? Any bubbles or bubble fights?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Showers. Nyx and Kaiba will take them together or separate depending on what needs to happen during the day. Showers together usually wind up making them late for something if one of them is particularly stressed. *wink wink*</span></li>
<li><span>Late night showers usually let them just bask in each other’s company.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Can they stand silence? Who talks the most? Who talks the least?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Kaiba can. Nyx cannot. She always has to have some sort of music playing in the background.</span></li>
<li><span>She definitely talks more than Kaiba does but it’s usually because if they’re not talking to each other, she is singing something or talking to a friend/coworker.</span></li>
<li><span>If Kaiba is in a frisky mood he will talk more and usually challenges Nyx to some sort of game.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Who stays up late? Who sleeps the most? Does the other have to force them to sleep/wake up?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Both stay up late. Nyx probably sleeps more than Kaiba as she knows when she needs to force herself into bed. Nyx will usually be the one to force Kaiba to bed but both don’t have a problem waking up.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Who is the highest maintenance? Does the other mind?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Kaiba is definitely more high maintenance than Nyx is. He grew up in a luxurious home, he has all the money in the world. It’s a bit hard for him to “go slumming” with Nyx because he is just not used to being able to not have expensive tastes. She doesn’t mind though. She enjoys showing her boyfriend the little things and enjoys going to his expensive places because she also isn’t used to it. Getting him “casual” clothes that don’t consist of a dress shirt and slacks was the best thing she’s ever done for him.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Vacation ideas: who decides them? Where would they go, if anywhere?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<li><span>What’s a vacation? Nyx and Kaiba don’t have time for a vacation most of the time. Their “vacations” usually consist of visiting other places for business and maybe they stay for a few extra days to do some sightseeing. Closest thing they get to a vacation is visiting Yuki and Marik in Egypt.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul><p>
  <b>
    <em>NSFW</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>How often do they have sex, if at all?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>More often than most would think. Once Kaiba got more comfortable with the idea of it he’s all in for it and is not opposed to just picking his girlfriend up while she’s working and tossing her into bed.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Who brings ideas? Who initiates?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Nyx probably initiates more than Kaiba does but his frisky games will usually wind up with a quick round in the bedroom after someone loses. Kaiba has brought up a few ideas but Nyx brings up the more “out there” ideas.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Any kinks they clash on?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Doms. Kaiba mentioned it one day that he enjoyed it when Nyx pushes/manhandles him around and tells him what to do. She’s all for it, she just doesn’t know how to act dominant without feeling like a dick or getting embarrassed about doing what he wants(she will make him beg though). </span></li>
<li><span>The odd threesome here and there. Mostly clash over potential partners as Kaiba doesn’t want to just bring in a random person and it has to be someone he is attracted to.</span></li>
<li><span>Collar and leash. Nyx is willing to wear it but when the tables are turned it took a good while to coax Kaiba into wearing it. They just had to work on it not being a painful thing(hence why he uses ties more frequently than a collar).</span></li>
<li><span>Not really a kink but knives. Not even knife play it’s just Nyx licking a knife clean. Kaiba isn’t sure if she does it on purpose or not but the way she licks a knife clean just does something to him. They bicker about it often.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Oddest place they’d have sex?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Kaiba’s limo. Nyx just has a feeling the driver knows what’s going on back there.</span></li>
<li><span>Probably a more frequent place is his office during day work hours as they could be called on at any time.</span></li>
<li><span>Nyx’s living room as any of her housemates can walk in them at any time(not that any of them would care. They would probably have a total straight faced conversation while Nyx is riding her dragon). </span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Favourite positions?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Missionary is best for them but anything where they can just touch and caress each other is good for them. Kaiba is quite touch starved from an abusive childhood and he just wants his lover to touch him in any way. </span></li>
<li><span>Nyx enjoys a good doggy for a bit though when she brings out the toys and a leash. Usually turns into missionary or Kaiba riding her pretty quick though.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Dom/top? Sub/bottom? Any switches?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>They both switch. Most days Nyx is on the bottom but when she’s in a really good mood for it she likes to dom. Kaiba is all for it, especially when it’s at the office and he’s wearing a tie.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Genital headcanons?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Nyx is pretty shaved. She waxes when she can because she thinks hair down there is gross during times of the month. She “forgets” to shave her legs a lot though(she cuts herself often on accident and wears long legged pants like 95% of the time no one is going to see that she has leg stubble). She also refuses to let people go down on her. She’s had it a few times but doesn’t enjoy it. Will def do it for her mate if they really want it.</span></li>
<li><span>Kaiba was relatively tame hair wise until Nyx introduced him to the soft skin that you get after shaving. He tried it one day just to see what she was talking about and now he shaves frequently. Is indifferent to someone going down on him. Enjoys it but would honestly prefer to just get right to the good part.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Favourite erogenous zones?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>For Kaiba it’s his neck/head. He loves it when Nyx kisses his neck whether it’s just a simple kiss or something more sexual(it makes him feel better about the small scars there when she loves on him). He loves it when Nyx runs her fingers through his hair and gently tugs on it. He shivers when she pays attention to the curve of his jaw below his ear.</span></li>
<li><span>For Nyx it’s her collarbone where she has a scar. It’s a sensitive spot. She also likes it when Kaiba places his hands on her hips where her pelvis bones are. She loves it when he slips his fingers under her belt and caresses the soft skin there(if he kisses the spot with the scar at the same time she might turn into a puddle). He often puts his hands there when she sits on his lap in public(belt diving is reserved for their homes).</span></li>
<li><span>She also really likes the back of her shoulders(also where a scar is). It tickles in a good way.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Quickest turn ons? Immediate turn offs?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Kaiba’s turn on is Nyx telling him what to do, especially her tugging on his tie. He could be in the middle of a phone meeting and if she comes and places herself on his lap, whispers a command in his ear, and wraps his tie around her hands and gives it a slight tug, the meeting is going to have to go on hold.</span></li>
<li><span>Nyx’s turn on is Kaiba stroking her arms. She’s very proud of how toned her arms are and if she’s wearing a t-shirt or something with similar short/no sleeves, if he comes and pushes them up and just rubs her arms it gets her going real quick.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>First to orgasm? Last to orgasm? Who comes the most? Does someone ever end up unfinished?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Nyx is the first always. Kaiba focuses on her pleasure more than his because he knows it’s not hard to leave her unfinished. She’s very much a “one and done” kind of person. She can keep going but she probably won’t ever finish again(close but never just getting there). They’ve tried to get her to finish more than once but it usually just leaves them more frustrated.</span></li>
<li><span>Kaiba usually leaves a mess if he’s extremely pent up from crunch time. It’s a lot. Immediately into the shower with them.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Favourite romantic gestures during sex/orgasm?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Loving kisses. Kaiba just loves to kiss Nyx and found that out fairly early in their relationship. Nyx just adores cupping his cheeks and kissing him during sex. These lovestruck dummies will usually smile during it. If they manage to finish together they tend to touch foreheads and noses and will eventually look into each other’s eyes in a silent “I love you.”</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>How are their afterglows?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Absolute cuddle pile. Kaiba had been the one to hold Nyx as close as possible after he finished for the first time(he might have gotten a little emotional) and they wound up just continuing that until they get grossed out over being so sweaty. It’s not uncommon for them both to just laugh for no reason as they lay there trying to catch their breaths(it’s usually over the mess their hair turns into or odd red marks that appear in places).</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Who’s loud? Who’s quiet? Does one try to make the other louder/quieter? How?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Kaiba is definitely louder. Again, touch starved. The feeling of the act in general makes him lose his composure and he’s able to be himself(he just loves Nyx that much). His senses are pretty heightened to even a little caress of his rear would feel much better than it would if they were just walking around.</span></li>
<li><span>Nyx is pretty quiet and speaks more with her hands on how she’s feeling than just sounds. How hard she uses her nails is a good indication on how she feels.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Lights on or off? Do they look at each other? Or is someone embarrassed?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Lights don’t matter. Just depends on where they are, the time of day, and possibly how risky they’re being(they’ve learned to keep the lights off at night in the living room in the odd case Mokuba wakes up and comes down to the kitchen for something).</span></li>
<li><span>Definitely look at each other. Sometimes Nyx just can’t help but stare at how she managed to snag such a handsome man.</span></li>
<li><span>In the beginning Nyx was more embarrassed when they wanted to get to doing the do. She knows she isn't the stereotypical girl someone like Kaiba would want. She’s muscular. She could pass for a man with her short hair and stocky body. She doesn't really show off her curves with what she wears. She worries he might regret wanting her but he reminds her(and reminds her often even later on in their relationship) that he likes all that. He thinks it’s hot she can handle herself in a scrap and possibly bench press him one day. He doesn’t want a model trophy wife like all the businessmen he deals with daily, and so what if she can pass for a man? He will just call her his boyfriend for no reason JUST to make people flip, he doesn’t care what they think. He loves her and that’s all that matters.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Open or closed relationship? Do they sometimes share?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Closed relationship for sure. They are not opposed to bringing in a third member for some fun in the bedroom but it absolutely HAS to be someone Kaiba is attracted to.</span></li>
<li><span>Nyx and Kaiba actually dated Yugi together for a few months after Nyx proposed a special birthday gift for her boyfriend and will sometimes take him on dates again while he’s single(Kaiba was a hot mess waking up between the two of them after a long night).</span></li>
<li><span>Nyx has suggested even Joey a few times but Kaiba always says no(he just won’t admit he finds the blonde attractive but Nyx has plans to try and convince him otherwise).</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Nyx and Kaiba Wedding Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>where they get married</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>At the Kaiba Manor. They both wanted a small wedding really just for them and their few friends.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>when they get married ( ie what time of day, what month and season etc. )</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>During the day. Probably during the spring while they’re done with crunch time at the company.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>what traditions they include ( do they get married under a chuppah and crush a glass, garter toss, ‘something borrowed, something blue,’ etc. )</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>They had like a normal American type wedding. Not really any sort of tradition. Nyx was going to throw the bouquet but they just kinda kept it off to the side.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>what their wedding cake looks like</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>They had many. Nyx wound up making a good amount of cakes. Of course one was Blue-Eyes themed, one was Red-Eyes themed. There were probably a few other monster inspired themed cakes.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>….who smashes cake into whose face</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Didn’t happen. Nyx said not to cus cakes were for eating not wearing.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>who proposed to who first</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Nyx proposed. She had been planning for like a month on how to do it then just forgot during game testing so it happened much later than she meant.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>who walks down the aisle and who waits at the altar ( or neither )</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Nyx’s Dad actually walks her down the aisle. By the time her and Kaiba get married she’s back to having a good relationship with her family and her Dad and her brothers wound up accepting Kaiba and Mokuba into the family before marriage was even thought of.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>what their wedding dresses / suits / other look like</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Super casual. Like a nice button up dress shirt and slacks a vest.</span></li>
<li><span>Kaiba might wear a tie. He’s in a light blue shirt that is almost white. He’s wearing a dark blue vest the color of a Blue-Eye’s eyes. He’s basically themed to a Blue-Eyes.</span></li>
<li><span>Nyx is wearing all greys and blacks. She has a dark red vest on that is clasped together with gold chains. Black slacks. She’s wearing her biker boots she normally wears. Around her waist is a gold belt that had a coattail hanging from it the same color as her vest(think Volug from Fire Emblem. That red skirt thing). She was themed to her Guardragon Mardark.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>what their wedding colour scheme is and what sort of decor they have</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Not a lot of decor. Mostly blue and white lights that wound up just being up for forever. A fireplace table in the middle of the patio couches and chairs.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>what flowers are in the bouquet ( if applicable. bonus: what do the flowers mean? )</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Red, Black, Blue, and White roses. They didn’t care about meaning they just represented their favorite dragons.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>what their vows are ( eg poetry, traditional, improvised etc. )</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Their vows are pretty improvised.</span></li>
<li><span>Nyx’s was something simple. About how she vows to love him for forever and stand by his side through thick and thin no matter what, that he was her soulmate and her everything and(as more of a joke) how she can’t run KaibaCorp without him by her side.</span></li>
<li><span>Kaiba’s were relatively the same. How he fell in love with her long before he realized he wanted her in his life. He knows he could get anything and anyone he wanted but he realized that he needed her in his life if he was ever to be truly happy. He would love her through thick and thin, through every little fight they had or if they have to save the world from some unknown threat. He also takes a piece from Priest Set and tells her that he would always choose her in every lifetime they had together.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>if anyone’s late to the wedding</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Nyx is actually almost late to the wedding because she’s fussing over the cakes and didn’t get dressed on time(even though it’s literally at their home).</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>who’s in the bridal parties / groomsmen / other</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Nyx has Peggy Lee and Trixie as her Bridesmaids and Joey and Duke as a Bridesmen.</span></li>
<li><span>Kaiba has Mokuba as his best man, Yugi, Jacob and Marcus as Groomsmen. He and Nyx actually laugh when they realize Yugi and Joey walk down the aisle together.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>what their bridal party / groomsmen / other are wearing</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Honestly they probably wear what they wear to work just with a few additions like accessories.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>who gives speeches at the reception ( bonus: what do they say? recount a sweet memory or two between them? tell an embarrassing story? )</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>No real speeches. Everyone gets a chance to tell an embarrassing story about Nyx and Kaiba later on during their “reception”.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>who catches the bouquet( s )</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>It’s not thrown.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>what their wedding photos are like ( are they sweet, with the couple holding hands or kissing or ~gazing into each others eyes~? are they silly, with a snapshot of the ‘cake-smash’ moment? or are they artistic, with one of them facing the sunset or holding their bouquets? )</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Sweet and romantic. There’s a few of them kissing and gazing into each other’s eyes. There are a few artistic ones of their silhouettes dancing in the setting sun. There is also one of them holding their favorite cards with their arms crossing one another’s(Kaiba holding his three Blue-Eyes and Nyx holding her Dark Red-Eyes, Mardark, and Montage).</span></li>
<li><span>Pegasus painted them a picture of a Blue-Eyes wrapping a wing around a Mardark who snuggled under the Blue-Eyes’s head. Behind the Blue-Eyes rose to frame the left side a second and then a third Blue-Eyes. The top one framing the top corner with its wing. Behind the Markdark was a Red-Eyes in the same pose as its Blue-Eyes partner, and then a Dark Red-Eyes framing the top right corner. </span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>what sort of food they have at the reception</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Fancy snack food. The main chef whipped up a bunch of horderves for everyone to snack on. Nyx managed to convince him to sneak in some junk food(specifically gummy candies. She manages to do the lady and the tramp kiss with a gummy worm).</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>who cries first during the ceremony</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Mokuba. He’s so happy his brother is happy and when they’re saying their vows he starts to tear up. The love he can see in their kiss makes him cry and Nyx calls him out on it(they hug it out).</span></li>
<li><span>Nyx almost cries when her Dad tells her her Mother would be proud but she holds it in(she doesn’t remember her Mom too much but did miss having a Mom)</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>how wild their reception gets ( who dances the best, who gets drunk first, etc. )</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Not wild at all. It’s all just them eating and talking. There might be a few game challenges and everyone yells at each other like the giant kids they are but that’s as wild as it gets. Everyone might make Nyx and Kaiba kiss here and there.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>what their rings are like</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Kaiba’s: silver ring. Inside two bands was a decal of a Blue-Eyes. The tip of the snout and the tip of its tail was holding a clean decently sized sapphire.</span></li>
<li><span>Nyx’s: same thing except a Red-Eyes and a ruby.</span></li>
<li><span>Their wedding bands are actually game themed. Nyx’s was Nathan Drake’s ring and Kaiba’s was The One Ring To Rule Them All. Both wear the rings on the chain their card pendants are on.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>what sort of favours they have ( heart shaped sparklers, mini champagne bottles, personalised candy etc. )</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Dragon themed chocolate and a little figurine of the Blue-Eyes and Mardark in the same pose as the painting Pegasus did. They sit on a little pedestal with “Seto and Nyx Kaiba” on it with the year they were married. They weren’t going to have any but Mokuba insisted and Pegasus handled it.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>where they go for their honeymoon</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>They actually stay home. Kaiba makes all the workers go home and take off for like a week and a half. He just wanted his wife to himself for more than one reason *wink wink*.</span></li>
<li><span>Mokuba is in charge of KaibaCorp and refuses to call his brother if there is a problem.</span></li>
<li><span>The odd time he comes to check up on them(after making sure they’re decent to be around) he gets a good photo of them passed out on the lounge chairs in the backyard by the pool. He totally sends it to everyone with the captain “I don’t think they’re relaxed enough.”</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>something memorable that happens during the party / ceremony ( do they run out of ice and someone goes to get it in full formal wear on foot, does anyone fall asleep in the middle of the party, etc. )</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>A picture gets taken at the perfect angle of Nyx and Kaiba doing the Lady and The Tramp kiss with a gummy worm.</span></li>
<li><span>Nyx also wears a 3 foot gummy snake as a scarf for a moment and is teased about how she’s sucking on its tail.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>who officiates the ceremony</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Roland. He’s been with Kaiba and Mokuba long enough that Kaiba trusts him to do anything.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>what song their first dance is to</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>They don’t dance. They wind up doing a tag duel with Nyx paired with Joey and Kaiba paired with Yugi. They didn’t see a first dance as a big deal as they often dance at parties and whenever they’re feeling affectionate.</span></li>
<li><span>A minor tournament happens as well just for the hell of it.</span></li>
<li><span>Many game tournaments throughout the night.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>who gives who away as they walk down the aisle</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Nyx’s Dad gives her away to Kaiba.</span></li>
<li><span>Nyx and Kaiba walk together at their business party reception. They wanted a separate party. One they can enjoy and one that was for publicity only. They probably wear the same thing for their public one as they did their private one.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Nyx and Kaiba OTP Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Who pulls the other closer while sleeping?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Depends on who is the big spoon or who is having a nightmare. Usually Kaiba will wake up from a nightmare and pull Nyx close to him. She will usually wake up and snuggle into him. It will be the same if Nyx wakes up from a nightmare.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>How do they wake up next to each other? Ex - Tangled in each other's arms? Is one falling off the bed? ECT.</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Nyx will often wake up on the edge of the bed but usually they are still big spoon little spoon.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>What movie do they watch when they both had a bad day and just want to turn off their brains for a little while?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>For Nyx it’s usually a Disney movie. Her “brain turn off” is singing to Disney movies because she just knows the songs. Other musicals she has already seen also do it.</span></li>
<li><span>Kaiba doesn’t have a preference. He doesn’t mind the musicals because he can just lay there and watch his girlfriend unconsciously act out the scenes and listen to her singing.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Who picks something up, says a pun with the object then laughs as if it's the funniest thing they ever heard?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Totally Nyx. Kaiba will make jokes in the moment but he doesn’t think about his jokes. Nyx will pun up a storm if she gets the chance to. It’s awful when her and Pegasus get together.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>How do they hype one another up?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Just being there. The excitement of showing off for each other in a duel is like an unofficial mating dance for them where they can flex on someone.</span></li>
<li><span>They will also shit talk the absolute heck out of each other especially if they are tag dueling or dueling against each other. </span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>When one of them gets a new outfit, how does the other react?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Kaiba is indifferent. He will compliment her on how it looks on her.</span></li>
<li><span>Amina will playfully complain that he needs to wear something other than a dress shirt, dress pants, and turtlenecks. If it’s something she bought him she will compliment herself on making him look good.</span></li>
<li><span>It’s not uncommon that she tells him he looks good in it but it would look better on the floor.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Who tries to playfully scare the other person and who always knows where the other person is?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Kaiba actually does. He’s learned that Nyx gets jumpy during horror games so if he knows she is testing one at work he will come in and grab her. He’s learned to grab her by her arms or just push her chair because she may have punched him on accident due to fear. He has also thrown paper balls at her. Don’t worry they laughed about it after she apologized like 50000000 times.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>When they grocery shop, what is one section they love to playfully mess around in and why?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Kaiba hardly ever goes grocery shopping with Nyx. They don’t really play around too much in crowded public places. It’s more shit talking than actual messing around.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>When their partner has a bad day, what is something the other picks up to try and make their day a little better? Ex - Fast food, flowers, a punny card, ect.</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Kaiba for Nyx: Kaiba will get sweets made. Usually some sort of cookie dough ball as he knows it’s a guilty pleasure treat. He will usually take some time to just cuddle her. He’s learned to work around her sitting in his lap.</span></li>
<li><span>Nyx for Kaiba: She might make him a guilty pleasure snack and will give him a back massage. Plenty of kisses involved.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Who runs up and hugs their partner while the other catches them?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Nyx has just to see what he would do once. She’s done it on occasion after a stressful day of saving the world and not knowing if they will ever see each other again.</span></li>
<li><span>Kaiba has done it to her once just to prove she could carry him. It was scary. She only reaches his chest. There’s a whole lot of man running at her but she caught him. She also carried him around for a while because it was an excuse to grab his butt in public.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>What song reminds them of each other?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Even the duet with Beyonce.</span></li>
<li><span>All Or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman</span></li>
<li><span>Die A Happy Man by Thomas Rhett</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Who presses their nose against their partner's cheek before kissing them?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Nyx does. It’s a soft request to kiss him on the lips but she will just kiss his cheek if he doesn't turn towards her.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>What small quirks do they love about each other?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Nyx for Kaiba: He likes to be touched. Even if it’s just placing a hand on his knee or holding his hand he needs it. He likes to know she is there for him no matter what. He will never verbally admit this though.</span></li>
<li><span>Kaiba for Nyx: Her music. She’s always listening, playing, or singing something and he loves her voice. He even finds it amusing when she acts out musical scenes or quotes an entire Disney movie while baking.</span></li>
<li><span>Both of them love how easily riled up they get when they shit talk. Nyx once got Kaiba to play Genital Jousting with her once because she called him a chicken and started clucking. Kaiba once got Nyx to dive back into a horror game because he told her he’s done better(and they both know he hates horror games).</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>Who accidentally snorts when they laugh and that makes both of them laugh harder?</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Nyx does. It’s usually her trying to not laugh but she will sometimes snort if she reads something super funny. It’s what makes Kaiba laugh.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><b><em>What are some things that they do for one another because they know their partner hates it? Ex- do the dishes, phones to make an order, talk to the sales clerk. ECT</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<ul>
<li><span>It’s not that they both hate doing it but it’s more if they just can’t, they will talk for one another. Depending on the situation that is.</span></li>
<li><span>Nyx will deal with Pegasus for Kaiba. He can and will work with Pegasus but after Nyx became more involved in the company than just data security she will always handle business with Pegasus as it makes Kaiba’s life easier.</span></li>
<li><span>Kaiba ushers Nyx around at parties. She doesn’t feel secure at big business parties and Kaiba knows she’s uncomfortable. He will usually find a nice relatively quiet corner for her to sit in and “work” with a tablet in hand. He will often come check up on her and bring her food and drinks. They joke that she needs one of those service dog vests saying “Don’t talk to me I’m nervous and working”.</span></li>
</ul>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chaos and Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is set in a Modern AU where my friend's character, Yuki, is moved to Japan instead of staying in Egypt. This specific story is set before the events of DSOD happens.</p><p>The differences from this Universe to their normal one is:<br/>-Yuki lives in Japan and falls in love with Ryou(instead of Marik)<br/>-Nyx and Kaiba get together earlier than Battle City.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The school day usually had everyone in a good mood for the most part. The Nerd Herd chattering away before class started, Yuki and Bakura sitting in their seats and talking softly to one another, Nyx and Kaiba often talking about what needed to be done at work after school. Today was different though, they were all quiet and it shocked the new couple as they walked into the classroom. They had noticed everyone was rummaging through their decks with laser focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they okay?” Ryou asks his girlfriend softly. He noticed Yuki seemed to be in thought before she perked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They must be working on their decks for the tournament tomorrow,” she answers as she plops herself down at her desk. Immediately the woman dived into her bag and pulled out a treat she normally shared with her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that for?” she hears Ryou ask as she pulls out a silver metallic package.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heard Nyx has been staying up late recently because of work, thought I’d bring her a little something to perk her up with,” Yuki answers. Ryou noticed it was a Poptart bag. He smiled at how thoughtful she was to her friends, no wonder he liked her so much. His brown eyes followed her as she stood, only for his eyes to widen as she pulled her arm back and tossed the package over a few desks. He snickered when he heard the hacker let out a surprised yelp as the silver bag hit her in the head and knocked her out of her focus. Immediately she perked up, looking around with wide eyes before giving a small “oooo” and leaning down to grab at the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx tore open the metallic bag and placed the second one on her boyfriend’s desk, biting into the sweet pastry and letting out a hum of approval; Kaiba gave a small “hmm” in response to the sudden treat appearing on his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Yuki!” she says through the chocolate breading and gave her a thumbs up with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you guys all ready for the tournament tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah we are!” Joey exclaims loudly, making Nyx groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re far too loud…” she whines at her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do look exhausted Nyx, is everything okay?” Yugi asks. Nyx nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pulled an all nighter last night so this guy could sleep,” she says, motioning to Kaiba with her head, “we’ve kinda been taking turns making sure this tournament will go off without any problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And ya gotta stay up all night doin’ dat?” Joey asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s KaibaCorp.’s first collaboration tournament. We’ve been seeing some strange activity at the company and we’re trying to snuff it out before the tournament tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not supposed to be revealing information like that, Nyx,” Kaiba says over his shoulder. She scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they gonna do about it? My system is impenetrable, even you can’t get into it Seto,” Nyx claims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can fire you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare fire me,” she retorts and throws a fallen pink sprinkle at him, “you know that’s a risk to the company that you won’t take because for some reason you think I’ll just lock you out of the company as retaliation.” Everyone noticed the glare on his face, even Yuki and Ryou felt it when they couldn’t see it but they did see Nyx smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I would never do that, Seto, I’m not that mean,” she says as she leans over to him and presses a kiss to his cheek only to growl at him when he made a sound of disgust. Yuki and Ryou couldn’t help but laugh at them as they began to bicker over him scoffing at her affections.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuki, would you like to come with me to the tournament?” Ryou asks softly, taking the woman’s hand in his and pressing a small kiss to her knuckles. Yuki flushed slightly at the small kiss and nodded with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to go with you,” she answers. Ryou couldn’t help the smile that graced his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! It’s at KaibaLand so...I can come pick you up like an hour before it starts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” Neither of them had noticed the bickering had stopped when other students began to come into the classroom, the two of them lost in their conversation with one another, oblivious to the golden eyes smiling over at them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>___________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roland, all the contestants checked in at their appropriate times?” Nyx asks as she paces in the staff room. The man dressed in the suit had been watching the girl pace since she got here, asking him question after question about the tournament preparations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Miss Drake,” he answers as she makes another turn, picking up the KCPad once more and flicking through the analytics that came in, muttering as she went. On her next pass by him, he reached out and clapped a hand on her shoulder, startling her at the rough touch but it stopped her in her tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Drake-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m nervous okay?” she whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please relax Miss Drake, everything is under control and everything is running well. It’s best to not wear yourself out before the tournament even starts. Mr. Kaiba wants everyone at peak condition,” Roland tells her. He places another hand on her other shoulder, tugging her to face him before telling her to breathe in and out. When she released her breath, he patted her shoulder when she thanked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to ask Seto to give you another raise,” she says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I insist Roland,” Nyx states, “the amount of things you do for them and now including me, you deserve it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You being here for Mr. Kaiba is reward enough,” the man says before leaning down to whisper in her ear, “don’t tell him I said this but he has been much easier to work with ever since you came into his life.” Nyx just chuckled and told him his secret was safe with her. With another shoulder pat, Roland left and grabbed the mic to begin the tournament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx closed her eyes and took another deep breath as the bodyguard’s voice rang through the stadium along with the crowd’s. She knew she was up first as the starting duels had been announced to the competitors after they had all checked in. She would be going against Rex Raptor. Nyx shivered, the Dino Boy always gave her the creeps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And his opponent...Nyx Drake!” she hears Roland call. Nyx pumped herself up for a second before she walked out onto the dueling platform in the arena, a hard expression on her face as she approached her opponent. She did feel pleased with herself when she felt the tails on her coat billow behind her as she walked; the small detail making her feel powerful and ready to take on anything.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>______________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s nervous…” Yuki mutters, seeing her friend’s expression on the big screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you tell?” Ryou asks. Yuki shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s easy to read I guess if you know her as well as I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look who she’s dueling though,” Tea says, putting herself in the conversation, “she’s dueling Rex Raptor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” Yuki asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She and him didn’t exactly get along too well during Duelist Kingdom,” Ryou mentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well look who it is,” Rex starts, “haven’t seen you since Duelist Kingdom.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was hoping I could have kept it that way,” Nyx responds with a glare. She puts her arm out and activates the Duel Disk on her arm. The entire top of the machine unfolded around her arm to the proper positioning of the standard Duel Disk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow look at that new Disk,” Duke mentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They must be working on a new version of it,” Yuki says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nice coat too. Trying to imitate someone?” he asks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? You don’t like it?” she responds, her voice sounding hurt at his comment, “I thought I looked pretty spiffy in it actually.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You ready to duel or not?” she asks. Rex had activated his own Duel Disk and Nyx allowed him to make his first move. He started with his favorite card, his Two-Headed King Rex. He immediately boasted about how terrifying his creature was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nah...I like dinosaurs,” Nyx says as she draws a card, only to activate Pot Of Greed to draw two more cards, “I set a monster and place two cards face down to end my turn.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuki noticed a surprised look on her friend’s face up on the screen. She was originally told Nyx was planning on using her Red-Eyes/Dark Magician deck, but with the look on her face she wondered what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Running scared already, Nyx?” Rex asks as he draws a card.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve no reason to run scared from someone who was beaten by a newbie duelist at Duelist Kingdom.” That made the man growl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You weren’t even in the tournament!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I wasn’t. I was an Eliminator. Hurry up and make your move, Rex.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eager to lose already? By the look on your face you look like you’re about to give up,” he says cockily as he summons a Hydrogeddon. Nyx mentioned she wasn’t ready to give up, she just picked the deck that would let her win faster.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hydrogeddon! Blast away her monster!” Rex calls with a growl. The water dinosaur shot out a blast of water towards the face down card. A little Kidmodo Dragon appeared and let out a small squeak before it shattered to pieces.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks for the upgrade Rex,” Nyx says with a smirk, “Kidmodo Dragon’s effect activates allowing me to Special Summon a dragon-type monster from my hand, so welcome Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the game!” With her hand up in the air, the broken parts of the cute little dragon came back together and formed the large black dragon roared to life as it landed on the field. Rex growled as he couldn’t do a direct attack now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because Hydrogeddon destroyed your monster, I can special summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck.” Rex put it in defense mode and ended his turn now that the Red-Eyes was on the field. Nyx had a feeling she knew what he was up to but didn’t let it bother her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hope you’ve already said your goodbyes to your Rex, Dino Breath,” Nyx says drawing her card, “I summon Kaibaman!” The monster that looked far too similar to her boyfriend appeared on the field, the man turned and bowed to his summoner, Nyx grinning bowed back to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other competitors all sat in a room, watching the ongoing duel. Most of them were commenting loudly on wanting Rex Raptor to win as he was a known strong duelist whereas Nyx wasn’t so much. Most assumed she got her cards from Kaiba instead of being able to use her own skills to win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought she was using a different deck for today?” Joey asks. Yugi shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She must have grabbed the wrong box this time,” he answers. He was a big nervous knowing pretty much everyone here was rooting to go after his title as King Of Games. He glanced over at his rival, Kaiba, who was watching his girlfriend duel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I summon Kaibaman!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yugi hears from the tv screen. He looks up to see his friend and the monster bowing to one another and it put a small smile on his face. It was fun to see some of the monsters have a personality other than their standard “tough guy” act. He noticed Joey smirk when he saw Kaiba give the tv a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like </span>
  <em>
    <span>someones</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little jealous of a monster card,” the blondie jokes. Yugi almost flinched at the glare directed over to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a card Wheeler,” Kaiba growled. Yugi just smiled to himself as they both looked back up at the screen, Kaiba’s glare only hardening when he noticed the monster standing behind his girlfriend and looking at her cards. She silently told the monster her plans and he nodded along with her. Kaibaman turned to kiss her hand when she called to tribute him to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Yugi and Joey chose to keep their laughter to themselves when they heard Kaiba scoff at the affection that monster gave his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex had managed to get a few good hits in on Nyx’s lifepoints but in the end, he couldn’t win. While Rex had managed to take out a few of Nyx’s strong monsters with his Water Dragon(he was pretty miffed when she made the joke that the dinosaur[Rex] figured out chemistry finally), Nyx’s deck was chocked full of dragons and it allowed her to Fusion Summon her Five-Headed Dragon and winning her the duel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx frowned when she walked over to Rex to shake his hand and thank him for a fun duel after he slapped her hand away and walked off the dueling stage, grumbling to himself. She smiled again though when she saw her friends right up in the front and waved to them as she exited the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Roland announced the next two competitors: Joey and Weevil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck out there Joey!” Nyx tells him as they give each other a one armed hug. He thanked her as she went and plopped down next to her boyfriend, stretching her arms out on the couch. They both glanced at each other and as Nyx tried to hold in her giggles, giving a few snorts in her attempt, Kaiba reaches over and just gives her a playful shove with his hand on her collarbone area; the woman falls over onto her back and just cackles loudly, turning a few heads in their direction as Kaiba just gives a soft smile towards his laughing girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was now down to the final four. Nyx, Joey, Kaiba, and Yugi were left. Both Nyx and Kaiba were quiet when they realized they would be dueling each other; Nyx was partially worried because she didn’t want to upset him. They were both competitive, neither wanting to back down from a challenge, but this would be their first official duel against one another. Nyx knew they were evenly matched for the most part as they had often dueled one another as a way to relieve stress...but dueling for a tournament was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx didn’t want to upset Kaiba at all but she couldn’t throw the match, he would be even more upset over that. But then if she won, she would duel Yugi, not him. She did manage to smile when she texted her best friend in the stands about her situation, Yuki texting her back and telling her that if Kaiba threw a fit over losing to her then she would come and kick his ass. She loved how protective her friend got over the littlest things and it always brought a smile to the golden eyed woman’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you smiling about?” Kaiba asks as he puts his deck back into its box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuki said, and I quote, ‘I will come make a boot out of your boyfriend if he’s an ass to you for you winning the duel’,” Nyx says. Kaiba scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d have to beat me first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan, hot stuff.” She looked up at the tv when the crowd began to cheer loudly as Yugi dealt the final blow to Joey’s lifepoints. When the two shook hands and gave each other a hug and walked off stage, Roland announced their names. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever happens out there...no hard feelings?” she offered. It worried her when he didn’t respond. Nyx took a deep breath and stood and followed Kaiba out on stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The crowd cheered for the duelists, probably more for Kaiba than Nyx(if the high pitched screams had anything to say about it), as they took to their spots; both activating their Duel Disks and taking their stances.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t expect me to go easy on you, Nyx,” Kaiba says with a smirk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t want you to, darling,” she taunts. They waited for the coin toss, Nyx immediately calling out “Tails” for her choice. It was Tails. Kaiba scoffed silently, he never understood how she always won coin tosses(she doesn’t either).</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guess I’m first then,” Nyx says as they both draw their hand. Nyx started with Golden Ladybug, World Legacy Guardragon Mardark, Blue Medicine, and Flamvell Grunika.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I activate my monster’s effect!” Nyx says. A little Golden Ladybug flew out of her revealed card and fluttered around her head, dusting her with a golden light as her lifepoints increased by 500 before the insect landed on her head. Nyx simply smiled at it before activating her Blue Medicine spell card and gaining another 400 lifepoints.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I summon Flamvell Grunika!” she calls. The purple dragon appeared on the field in a burst of flame, taking an attack stance that reminded Kaiba of a Fire Bender from that one show Nyx made him watch. When she ended her turn, he drew a card for his turn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I activate Polymerization!” Kaiba called. He discarded two cards and summoned out his Rabid Horseman and commanded it to attack Nyx’s monster. The dragon burst into flames as it was struck down, Nyx losing a few hundred lifepoints from the difference in attack power. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ouch,” Nyx says with a grin as her boyfriend ended his turn. Nyx drew and used the spell card Pot Of Greed to draw two new cards. Kaiba noticed a shocked look on her face for a moment before it disappeared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She must have drawn something good,” he thought. He began to get excited though he didn’t let it show. He would never admit it outloud but he did love dueling his girlfriend; other than Yugi, she always managed to bring out this side of him that made him love the game in the first place. She revealed Golden Ladybug once more in her hand and the little hologram flew around her and dusted her before sitting on her shoulder this time as it fluttered its wings a bit before settling back down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I set a card face down and end my turn.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re making this too easy Nyx,” Kaiba says, even though he knew she had more lifepoints than he did, “I activate The Melody of Awakening Dragon! By discarding my Blue-Eyes in my hand, I can bring in two new dragons to my hand. And by revealing one of the Blue-Eyes I brought into my hand, I can summon an all new dragon!” The revealed card glowed from the holograms and a Blue-Eyes appeared briefly before being covered in a bright light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on out, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!” Kaiba called. The new dragon erupted out of the bright light, the specks of light scattering around it and it made Nyx cover her eyes for a moment before she stared back up at the new kind of Blue-Eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When did he get that one?” she asks mentally. She didn’t have a chance to think on it further before he ordered the dragon to attack her directly. Nyx let out a pained sound as she took 3000 points of direct damage. She smirked when she heard him start to announce his second attack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not so fast Seto!” she says, standing upright again after recovering from the attack, “you’ve activated my Trap Card, The Golden Apples!” A golden apple appeared on the field before it split apart into pieces, a dark rainbow flame with an eye appeared on the field instead, a Malus Token. Kaiba growled when he noticed the piece was placed in defense mode with 3000 atk and 3000 def. And she gained back all the lifepoints she lost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cheap trick…” he growls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should know by now that I’m full of cheap tricks, honey,” she says with a smirk, chuckling softly to herself when his scowl darkened at the pet name. He ended his turn after placing a card face down. The same routine happened during Nyx’s turn bringing her to 5600 lifepoints as she drew her card.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“As much as I know you hate this monster I need him,” Nyx says, “I summon Kaibaman!” Her boyfriend growled to himself when the lookalike monster appeared on the field next to his summoner. Immediately, the monster leaned over and leaned his arm on Nyx’s shoulder as if he was trying to hold himself up with her. It startled the little Golden Ladybug and it fluttered around their heads before landing on Nyx’s arm with the Duel Disk. Kaiba heard a little “rood” come out of his girlfriend when the monster leaned on her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be happy he’s not going to be around for long. Go do your thing bud,” she tells the monster. Kaibaman stands up straight again before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Nyx’s cheek. She chuckled and mentioned he was charming as the monster glowed and transformed into a Blue-Eyes White Dragon(she had to hold it in when she noticed that her boyfriend looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel over the monster).</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his Rabid Horseman!” she commands. The dragon charged up its White Lightning attack and sent it at the centaurian creature, dealing 1000 points of damage to Kaiba before Nyx ended her turn with a facedown card. After Kaiba’s Draw Phase, he summoned his Vorse Raider in attack mode.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I activate the Spell Card Cost Down, and then I activate Double Summon so that I can tribute my Vorse Raider to summon my own Blue-Eyes White Dragon!” Kaiba announces. The dragon roared to life and stared down Nyx’s own dragon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I activate my Alternative White Dragon’s effect. It allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field but I can’t use the monster to attack after, so I choose your Blue-Eyes!” Kaiba says. Both dragons began to glow and roar, Nyx’s Blue-Eyes’ roar turned painful before it shattered to pieces, leaving her Malus Token in defense mode.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He won’t attack my Malus Token while it’s in defense mode...he’ll probably destroy it next turn with that new effect…” Nyx thinks to herself as she looked over the field before looking at her hand as Kaiba ended his turn, “alright Heart Of The Cards don’t fail me now…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My draw!” Nyx says as she draws her card as she was sprinkled with golden dust from her insect. She activated her facedown card, Jar of Greed, and drew one extra card. Yes! This was perfect! She just hoped she could get Kaiba to fall right into her trap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I set a monster and I end my turn.” Kaiba just chuckled to himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even though you have more lifepoints than I do, you’re already running scared? I expected better of you. I’ve seen that mutt, Wheeler, duel with more ferocity than you are right now,” he taunts, making her narrow her eyes at him. He equipped the Equip Spell Megamorph, to his Alternative Dragon, doubling its attack points before he commanded said dragon to attack her Malus Token.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mirror Wall activate!” Nyx calls. The crystal wall appeared in front of the dragon, bringing its attack points back down to its normal 3000; neither monster were destroyed and it made Kaiba growl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine! Blue-Eyes attack her facedown monster!” the dragon roared and readied its attack, sending the blast down to the card. A little Kidmodo Dragon appeared and squeaked as it was destroyed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kidmodo Dragon’s effect activates, allowing me to summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon!” Nyx states. This was good. Kaiba couldn’t destroy it this turn. She had everything in place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I end my turn…” he growls softly. Once again the woman was bathed in a golden dust as she drew her card. Mirror Wall was kept on the field after Nyx paid her 2000 lifepoints to keep it there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve been complaining that I’ve been making this duel too easy for you, Seto,” Nyx says, her golden eyes burning with a flame he hadn’t seen since their first duel when they got together, “if this is too easy then it’s about time I take things to the maximum level!” She picks a card from her hand and holds it up in a dramatic fashion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I activate the Ritual Spell, Chaos Form!” Kaiba’s eyes widened as some metallic looking crystals formed over her Blue-Eyes. Chaos Form? He had never heard of this card before. Where did she get it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>When</span>
  <em>
    <span> did she get it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her Blue-Eyes began to grow in size, doubling that of a normal Blue-Eyes and metal shards from the Chaos Form began to break apart and meld itself onto the dragon. As the metal pieces formed an entirely new monster, its roar shook the arena.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I Ritual Summon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kaiba couldn’t believe his eyes at the monster before him. 4000 attack points? He’d have to summon his Ultimate Dragon just to destroy it! He didn’t even know what it did effect wise or if it even had an effect!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was hoping I could enjoy this duel a little longer, but it’s time I ended it,” Nyx growls, getting into the fun she was having, “Chaos MAX Dragon attack!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I activate Magical Arm Shield!” Kaiba calls as the massive dragon began to glow for its attack. The little gripper reached out and grabbed her Malus Token.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That won’t help you this time, Seto!” Nyx tells him, lights shone from the dragon’s wings as it sent out a light blue laser-like flame at the little Malus Token, “when Chaos MAX Dragon destroys a monster in defense mode, you still take damage...double damage!” Nyx felt slightly bad when she heard him let out a pained groan from the attack but chose not to say anything until she ended her turn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just like their first time dueling. He realized he lost. Looking at his hand, even after drawing a card, he had no way out. He didn’t have the card he needed to possibly win, but even then he had no way of destroying Mirror Wall. With a slight scoff, and a small unnoticeable smile on his face, he activated Polymerization to fuse the two dragons on his field and summon out Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon. As powerful as the two-headed beast was, it was still 1000 attack points below Chaos MAX. He couldn’t see a way out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As she called her dragon to attack and his dragon took the blast but was not destroyed due to its effect. Kaiba’s lifepoints still took damage and brought him to zero. He could hear the crowd split; many seeming to cheer over the duel, many booing his girlfriend for beating him and sending him down a rank in the Dueling Ring. He looked up through his bangs as the dust cleared, Nyx didn’t look happy about her win. She looked more concerned than pleased as he approached.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seto...are you okay?...” she asks him softly so the loud audience couldn’t hear. He simply held out his hand and shook hers before pressing a small kiss on her forehead, and walked off stage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>__________________________</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That duel was incredible Nyx!” Joey exclaims, immediately picking the girl up as soon as she walked in, “that monster was amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…” Nyx says sheepishly as she scratched at the scar on her collarbone as she glances over at her brooding boyfriend. She briefly felt Joey take her hand away from the scratching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think a Blue-Eyes monster could get so scary,” Yugi says, “I guess my Magician is going to have a competitor.” Nyx looked in his direction and he smirked and held up his own Ritual Monster: Magician Of Chaos. She just smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well knowing you have that, maybe beating you won’t be so easy now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve yet to beat me, Nyx,” Yugi jokes, “don’t get too cocky now.” Nyx just smirked at him as he put the card away, her hand coming up to her collarbone again when she felt Kaiba’s harsh stare in her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop…” Joey says softly, grabbing her hand away again. They were allowed a small break so the finalists could get ready for their duel. Nyx sat near Kaiba although a few spaces away as she wanted to give him space since he intended to continue brooding over his loss. She looked down at her phone when it buzzed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-He mad at you?-</b>
  <span> the text read. It was from Yuki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Nyx: He’s brooding so honestly I can’t tell. I know he doesn’t like losing but I feel bad.-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Crocomama(Yuki): Why would you feel bad for winning?-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Nyx: Well...most of our duels against one another were never official. Whether one of us won or lost it was just between us. And then here I come with a brand new monster he’s never even seen, and I kick his ass in front of...however many people are here. He’s gotta be embarrassed about losing to me especially since I don’t exactly have an official dueling record. Duelist Kingdom Eliminator and a runner up in Battle City doesn’t say much.-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Crocomama(Yuki): I thought you were a Champion in America?-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Nyx: I was for a children’s age group but that doesn’t mean a whole lot now. Then I moved to Japan so I lost that title since I never took on a challenger again.-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Crocomama(Yuki): Well my threat still stands.-</b>
  <span> Nyx just snickered when she was sent a picture of a cowboy boot. She looked up when Roland stepped inside the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duelist Yugi, Duelist Nyx, are you both ready for the final match?” Roland asks. With a nod from them both, he turns around and leaves the room. With one last glance at her boyfriend, Nyx pressed a kiss to his forehead before meeting Yugi near the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever happens out there, no hard feelings ya?” Nyx asks. Yugi smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. We’re friends no matter what,” he says. As Roland announced the two duelists, the friends shared a quick one armed side hug before stepping out onto the ring; Joey calling for good luck to the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The duel had been intense the entire time and their friends could all see that both Nyx and Yugi had been having fun the entire time. They both had some of their best monsters out. Yugi with his Magician of Chaos and Dark Magician Girl; Nyx with her own Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon and World Legacy Guardragon Mardark. Nyx had continued to keep a steady amount of lifepoints with her Golden Ladybug but both she and Yugi had taken good hits from their monsters. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is it Yugi...I’m ending this duel right now. Chaos MAX Dragon! Attack his Dark Magician Girl!” Nyx commanded. This was it. She would win.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold on! I activate my Trap, Dimension Sphinx!” Yugi called, “since your Chaos MAX Dragon has more than double the attack points of my Magician, you take the difference in attack points directly to your lifepoints!” Nyx’s eyes widened as she saw the blast come back at her from Dark Magician Girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not losing this!” she thought as she looked at her facedown card.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I activate my Trap, Final Fusion!” Both her dragon and Dark Magician Girl began to glow a red hot before the two monsters exploded, covering the arena in smoke. The audience gasped as they heard the pained shouts of the two duelists from the blast. As the smoke began to clear, the audience saw both duelists lying on their backs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sound of lifepoints dropping echoed through the arena until both sides hit zero.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yugi!” Nyx called as she pulled herself to her feet, stumbling over to her friend’s side to help him sit up. He groaned as he sat up and asked what happened in a groggy voice. They both looked down at their Disks and saw their lifepoints were at 0.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We...tied?...” Yugi asks softly before he broke out in laughter. Nyx couldn’t help but laugh as well as she helped him to his feet. They briefly heard in the background Roland announce that the duel was a draw with both of them as winners before ushering both of them off the stage while they waved to the crowd.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>_________________________________</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you forced me into a draw,” Yugi says with a chuckle. They had been keeping each other steady while the medical team checked them out to ensure they were fine. Their friends had all come in to congratulate them on an amazing duel after the med team left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t about to let you just beat me,” Nyx responds with a smile as Yuki sits down next to her and gives her friend a nudge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooo...I hear the news is already a field day with this tie,” Yuki starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like how this ends?...” Nyx says glancing at her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re already calling you the ‘Queen of Games’” she finishes. Nyx just groans, throwing her head back against the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uugghh whyyyyy?...We </span>
  <em>
    <span>tied,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn’t win.” Nyx just feels Yugi lay against her chest and cuddle up to her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you don’t wanna be my Queen, Nyxie?” Yugi teases as he presses a kiss to her jawline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Get off of me, you adorable thing,” Nyx laughs as she tries to push her friend off of her only for him to move and lay down across her lap, laughing along with her and their friends. As they all tried to calm their cackling, Kaiba approached them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx,” he called from behind the group, telling her it’s time to go home. They all quieted down and separated for him to see his girlfriend. Her smile fell just a smidge as Yugi sat up again to let Nyx go. She stumbled a bit as she stood up, Joey immediately grabbing her shoulders to steady her before she said she was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much fun as it seems to want to celebrate, you should probably take it easy for the rest of the day Yugi,” Nyx tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I will. We can all celebrate another time,” he says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you later...Your Grace,” Yuki says with a laugh, only to laugh harder as her friend growled out a “don’t call me that!” as she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride home was awkward. Nyx shifted uncomfortably in the car and even the trip up into the bedroom as she worried he was actually mad at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seto?...” she called softly as he sat down at the small table in the room and immediately turned on his laptop to start working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Okay yeah. He was mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for beating you today.” He simply glanced up at her but didn’t say anything, even when she sighed softly and turned away. He briefly heard her bare feet on the carpet move around before she approached him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she says and slides something towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy early Birthday, Seto,” she says. He looks to see three cards: Chaos Form, Blue-Eyes Chaos Dragon, and Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to surprise you with them but I picked the wrong deck for the tournament today. You know I’m competitive so I just...felt like I had to use Chaos MAX to beat you today. I didn’t think I could do it without it. I paid Pegasus for the fancy holographic cards specifically for you, I thought you would like them and that they would fit well with your deck.” He didn’t even get the chance to say anything back to her before she mentioned she was going to take a shower to try and relax. Kaiba looked at the cards again as they shone on the table under the light. As he picked up Chaos MAX, his eyes scanned the picture on the card and then its effects. It really was a powerful card and he would admit to himself that it was scary staring such a creature down. Even now knowing its effects, he wasn’t sure how to counter it. His blue eyes wandered to the closed door of the bathroom where he heard the water running. He sighed and slid the cards into his deck box and stood, shrugging off his coat and placing it over the chair he was previously sitting on before he headed over to the closed door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx let out a sigh of relief when she felt the hot water fall over her sore body. She dunked her head under the water, her crimson hair darkening as it got wet. She ran her fingers through her hair, nails scratching at her scalp for a moment until it started to hurt before stretching her arms and hearing her neck and back crack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh...Final Fusion was a bad fucking idea...that blast impact hurt too much for some damn holograms…” she groans, letting out a loud sigh only to feel fingers slide along her shoulders and begin to knead the sore muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did take like 13,000 points of direct damage. Anyone would be sore after that. I doubt Yugi is faring much better,” Kaiba says. Nyx looked over her shoulder when he stopped rubbing her shoulders to see her boyfriend standing there in the nude. He smirked when her golden eyes immediately looked him up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always have to look, don’t you?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You expect me to not look when you put all this out in front of me?” she responds with a motion of her hand towards his form, he simply gave a small chuckle before telling her to turn around again. This time he stepped closer, Nyx felt his arms slide around her waist as he pressed his chest against her back, feeling the water run down his face from his hair as it got wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you stand having the water this hot?” he asks as he reaches forward to turn the hot water down just slightly, already seeing his skin beginning to turn red from the heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fire cannot kill a dragon,” she says simply as Kaiba’s hands began to wander from her waist to her hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles into her skin as they traveled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you are right,” he says softly, “after that stunt you pulled with your deck today, I could start calling you my Dragon Queen. Or I could call you...” Kaiba pressed a few small kisses to the back of her neck before trailing them up to her ear, “Queen of Games…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> start fucking calling me that,” Nyx growled as she pulled away from his teeth on her ear, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>tied</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Yugi I didn’t win. I don't understand why they’re making such a big fucking deal about it.” She hears him let out a chuckle before his fingers dug into her hips and pulled her flush against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may have officially beaten me today and taken my rank as Second in the Dueling Ring, Nyx, but you will always be </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Queen no matter what anyone says,” Kaiba growls softly as he starts to press a few kisses into his girlfriend’s neck, fingers moving to her forearms to rub away the soreness. His lips trailed along the back of her neck and shoulder before they found the small line of raised skin near her collarbone. He focused his kisses there as she leaned her head back against him, he smirked into her skin when his fingers rubbed circles into her pelvis bone and she let out a soft sigh. He stopped after a few moments as Nyx pulled away and turned around to face him. She lay her right hand against his chest and trailed a finger down his chest with the left, the nail scraping against him like a claw as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then as </span>
  <em>
    <span>your Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>...stop being a tease Seto,” she playfully growls before wrapping her arms around his waist. A small smile crept up on Kaiba’s face as she held him and pressed small kisses to his chest, but it dropped as she moved her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remove your hand Nyx.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm….Nope. Your Queen demands an offering and this is what I’m choosing,” she says with a grin as her hand ran over his firm behind and gave it a squeeze making him jump in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nyx.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Few more seconds,” she says, giving a pleased hum with a devious grin on her face against his chest as she licked some of the flowing water away from her lips, “yesss...still how I like it~” with one last kiss to his chest she backs away with a toothy grin, only to giggle when she saw how red her boyfriend’s face had gotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you can’t complain you did the exact same thing the other day,” she taunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remind me why I even date you again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I have low self-esteem, Daddy issues, and you feel bad for me?” she offers. Kaiba just chuckles before reaching past the silly woman in front of him to turn off the water. As he stepped out of the shower first he gave a low growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel you staring…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stare,” she answers as she steps out, only to give a startled yelp when a towel landed on her face. She adjusted it and began to rub the towel over her hair, getting most of the water out before rubbing down her body. Kaiba and Nyx readied for bed for the most part, the two of them slipping under the covers while Kaiba grabbed his laptop and opened it up to go over some new emails. He felt Nyx stretch under the covers like a cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you were joking, but for the record Nyx,” Kaiba starts, drawing her attention from her KCPad to him, “I date you because you care for me and only me.” She put the tablet down to listen to him, a silent way of telling him he had her full attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never cared about the money or my fame. You...you always cared about me as a person....and you’re unique. You’re not afraid to stand up to someone nor are you afraid to get down and dirty to get something done.” He paused for the incoming joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I am stopping myself from making a dirty joke,” she says with a restrained giggle. Kaiba simply chuckles at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s that too. You don’t treat me any different than you do any other person. I...I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate you telling me things like this, Seto,” Nyx says, scooting a little closer to him in a silent request for a cuddle. The odd times he wanted to have a heart to heart she always gave him space if he wanted it. He lifted his arm and she slid into his side, resting her head against his chest after he slid his laptop away to its hiding spot under the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I wish people could see this side of you so everyone can see you have a heart. I know why you don’t show it though, and I’m honored you let me see it,” she says, pulling his hand into hers and intertwining their fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again...I’m sorry I beat you today. And I’m sorry I almost beat Yugi. I’m sure I embarrassed you today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did,” Kaiba says, making Nyx frown, “but I’m more pleased that people got to see that the woman in my life is a force to be reckoned with in a duel.” She smiled and pressed a kiss to his hand before they lay down. Both stared into the darkness for a few moments before Kaiba turned his head to look at her silhouette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I have to ask...what was the joke?” He hears Nyx snicker and roll over to prop herself up over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna get down and dirty to get me done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Bonus*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The classroom seemed relatively back to normal a few days after the tournament. Except...Nyx and Kaiba were later than usual. Yuki was about to ask Joey if he knew anything, but turned to the door as they walked in. As soon as Nyx set down her bag she scurried over to Yuki’s desk and sat on the on in front of her, placing a container in a plastic bag on her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Yuki~” Nyx says with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Nyxie. But you know you didn’t have to get me anything,” she says but her friend waved it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense! It’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could do for everything you do for me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t do a whole lot,” Yuki says with a chuckle. She cringes a moment when Nyx pokes her in the nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either way,” the red haired woman says, “these bad boys are for you and anyone you want to share with. There’s chocolate and vanilla flavors with a hidden surprise in them~” Yuki just smirks as she takes the container out of the plastic bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You went overboard in baking again didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little bit,” Nyx replies with a slightly embarrassed smile. She glances over at her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe it or not...I actually got Seto to kind of help me this time.” Yuki stalled before she bit into the cupcake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not poisoned, they actually came out really well,” Nyx chuckles. She watches her friend bite into the chocolate goodness and let out a pleased moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Ra is that a chunk of cookie dough in there?” Yuki asks, eyes wide with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Marry me,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she says as she dives back into the cake and digs the hunk of raw dough out with her teeth. The girl giggles and just points at Ryou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As tempting as it is that might be his job one day,” Nyx says, immediately making the couple flush something fierce. With a snicker, she leaves, mentioning that her gift was already waiting for her at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day went by fast and Yuki couldn’t contain her curiosity for what was waiting for her at home. Ryou just smiled at her, refusing to tell her anything about what was waiting for her. Once inside, the woman looked around only for Ryou to tell her it was in her room. As they approached, she saw a note taped to her door and she noticed it was Nyx’s awful handwriting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuki,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As much as I wanted to give this to you at school it was a little too big. We all chipped in for it so think of it as something from everyone here :3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Birthday Yuki!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ryou, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Nyx, SK.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki smiled at the note and opened up her door waiting to see what lay inside. On her bed was a yellow Croconana with a red ribbon tied around its neck. Yuki squealed when she realized why it couldn’t have been brought to school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the Colossalnana.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>